Checkmate!
by Saxzer
Summary: There was never a time that Akashi did not think about his bluenette. Kuroko knew that staying away from everyone was the worst but she couldn't bring herself to appear at Akashi. Let alone suprising them about the child she has. She couldn't face Akashi Seijuurou without explaining the child which has same features like him but not totally like 'Him.' Cross-posted in AO3
1. Prologue

Notes:

Huuzzaaah! Suprise, suprise. Ive joined Kuroko no Basuke and I can't fucking get out. AkaKuro destroyed my life especially Kuroko and Akashi and did I say Akashi and Kuroko? YEAP! I also finished the manga yesterday and I am so dkahdjkashdkjashdkajs I am still coping with everything and with the season 3 airing I cant just-

Anyway... I wanted to make a fic for these two because seriously AkaKuro is canon af. I'm trying my best to beta-reading myself but I swear to Hades and God I am not good with English and grammar. OKAY? OKAY. Your comments and reactions are highly appreciated to be honest,

Kthxbai.

* * *

_**Prologue: **_

_**Asakura General Hospital (Kyoto) February 28, 18:46 P.M**_

_"Kurokocchi you have to calm down," says the blonde who is holding the bluenette's pale hands as she tries herself to calm and excrete effort in pushing something to come out inside of her body. Truth to be told, the blonde, Kise Ryouta rushed to the hospital with clothes ruffled, crisped and mismatched in order to calm the nerves of the Generation of Miracles member, the only female in their group, Kuroko Tetsumi. Though because of her lack of presence, even though she is a female, she had been given privilege, courtesy of a 'certain someone' who discovered her special talent, thus later joining the Men's Basketball by disguising herself as a male when she joins the game and was called as "The Phantom Sixth Man." She is now facing the grave danger. A matter of life and death by giving birth to another human that was inside of her. Of course you might be asking if the blonde, Kise, was the father of her child but he is not. He was the only one who, Kagami Taiga, Kuroko's bestfriend who is away from America because of his Basketball Scholarship, was the only one who told where, why, and what is going with Tetsumi. Despite being the idiot, Kagami knows that he can be trusted which Kuroko knows so well._

_Kise wasn't used to seeing a female naked, (not that kind of "NAKED" naked) let alone that he isn't inside of his comfort zone where a load of females tries to get his attention. He is definitely on the 'hot seat' of the ER. He grasped the bluenette's hand because, well, it's the only thing that he can do for comforting her. Kuroko understood exactly what Kise what trying to accomplish and besides it's not him who is suffering. The head doctor asked Tetsumi again to calm down, breathe and push. She did what the doctor have asked her._

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

_"Aaahhhhh!" Kuroko screamed. "A little more, Tetsumi-san. I can already see the head of the heady. The bluenette huffs, catching her breath then made another "Haaaaaahhhhhhh!" sound. She wasn't that powerful enough because of her lack of stamina but she did. _ _Never in her life did she imagine nor wanted to experience at the early age of nineteen. Tetsumi had so many things in life that she wants to accomplish but this was not list. Yet. The bluenette has lacking of breaths. All that pushing and pushing is making her little mind be at ease that she wanted to sleep which is danger both for her and the baby._

_"Kise-san! You have to wake Tetsumi-chan. If she sleeps right now while we're giving birth, she and her baby will be in grave danger." The doctor says causing the blonde model to panic. He tried talking to her, even if it's the worst possible topic to discuss just to make the bluenette awake. Milkshakes, books, their times when they were still in Middle School. The good times and bad times but something slip in his mouth that caused Tetsumi to stare at the ceiling floor. Her tears suddenly came running from her eyes with just the mention of 'that' person's name had made the phantom to crumble all her fears._

_"K-Kurokocchi! I-I'm sorry!" Kise apologized._

_And with that, Tetsumi's dreams shattered._

_The doctor, Yuki yelled at the model telling him that he had made it worst and asked for him to just get out of the room so they can perform the nurses pulled the blonde away so that they can focus. Right now, saving Tetsumi and the child is the main concern, the phrase keeps repeating inside her head and goes back to her top priority._

_"Se…Seijuurou…" the bluenette whispers the name of the person who she wished was here right beside her but that will never happen. Ever. Again._

* * *

_**Kyoto Seika University, February 28, 10:00 A.M.**_

_**Hello. This is Kuroko Tetsumi's voicemail. I'm sorry for being unavailable right now. Please leave a message after the beep and I will try my best to contact you as soon as I can. *beep*.**__Akashi hung up, he knew that the bluenette was busy with her manuscript._

_He sighed checking his surroundings. The calm breeze the wind is emitting is making Akashi feel relaxed but somewhere in his heart that he miss the comfort that is_**_Kuroko Tetsumi._**

_It's been three weeks since the last time they've met because Kuroko told Akashi that she was working on her biggest manuscript for his Creative Writing subject with a help of her 'senpai'. Although the redhead knew that it was for her future, he couldn't help but feel a little envious of that 'senpai' for spending a lot of time with His Tetsumi. Yes. Akashi Seijuurou, the son that came from the family of "Superiors" or what you can call as "Emperor" is experiencing the feeling of being_**_jealous_**_towards an unknown person because that person is spending time with his beloved bluenette. And not Him. He misses the times when the two of them would just hang out and spend their free time at the library reading or critiquing each book they have read or just playing_**_shogi_**_which Kuroko enjoys so much whenever she plays with Akashi. Even though there was never a time that she had won, it still made the bluenette happy just by being by his side. The same goes for Akashi as well._

_Both Akashi and Kuroko were fond of reading which made her take up the career or writing. Although just having average marks wouldn't make her be good in becoming a good writer. If ever Akashi is busy with his own course studies, he would always sneak away from his classroom to peak the bluenette where she could see that she read Advance English textbooks. That is why Akashi loved Kuroko so much since their Middle School days and even though they didn't went at the same High School and some turn of events happened, both of them have been strong it their relationship that no one in their respective friends discourage them just because they are so far-away from each other. Kuroko sometimes seeks help with upperclassmen in her class and also to Akashi whenever he is available. She would even take measures in calling Kagami through_**_skype_**_by sending him her manuscript before the said calls. Kagami, though being busy as well would take time to read it to give his 'peace of his mind', in short, comments that were always harsh because well living in America made Kagami more fluent and more familiar with the languange. If there was something that she needs to do, she never forgets to inform because she knew how possessive her lover is when it comes to her safety. The bluenette never keeps secrets to Akashi. She just does not like it when Akashi is at his "Are-you-defying-me-because-I-am-absolute" aura because of some petty white lie. Kuroko prefers the calm Akashi Seijuurou and she wouldn't risk anything for the other _**_Akashi Seijuurou _**_to come back._

_Akashi decided to have quick walk towards Kuroko's classroom when he heard some whispers in a female's vocabulary._

_"Did you hear anything about Tetsumi-chan?"_

_"Ehh? She's still not coming back? But the deadline for the manuscript is due today."_

_"I heard from the others that they saw Tetsu-chan going to a drugstore like she was in a hurry."_

_"Maybe she's just sick….Poor Tetsumi. At these rate, she'll fail the subject."_

_Not because Akashi was doubting Kuroko but just to be sure. He fished out his phone from his pocket to compose a message for Tetsumi._

[To: Tetsumi

From: Seijuurou

Subject: Are you alright?

I heard that you have not been feeling well. You have been pushing your body again with your studies. Exhausting your whole body is not good for you considering your own lack stamina. I will come at your house and check you up.]

_Send. The crimson redhead didn't bother to enter Tetsumi's classroom since the said person wasn't even there and returned to his next class. Even though Akashi was in the classroom, his mind and soul was flying worrying about his Tetsumi. When class ended, Akashi called his driver to take him towards Kuroko's house. No respond. Akashi was getting worried. He tried calling again her phone. Again her voice mailbox answered. What the hell is going on? He asks himself. He talked his driver in driving a little faster towards her home._

_Something's not right._

_The car pulled to a stop announcing that they've arrived in their destination. Akashi stormed out of the car, not waiting for his driver to open the door for him. He huffed towards Tetsumi's doorstep. Akashi knocked on the door, "Kuroko. It's Akashi. Are you alright?" No answer. He tried again but still nothing. Neither a sound can be heard inside. Akashi then decided to just open door, grabbing the spare keys she always put under the doormat in case like Kuroko does not answer if she's not feeling well. With the swing of the door, the redhead couldn't feel any presence of anyone living here. All of her things haven't been moved it's as if that she did not even came home at all. He then ran towards her room._

_Sliding the door, he thought that he could see her inside but it was empty. All of her belongings have been perfectly kept and stored._

_"Tetsumi…." He mumbles… staring into nothingness. The vibration of his phone made him return back to reality. When he saw that the name, he quickly opened his phone but he never would realize that that would be the last time he will be receiving a message coming from her._

[To: Akashi-kun

From: Kuroko Tetsumi

Re: Are you alright?

_**I'm sorry Seijuurou but don't look for me anymore. Please forget about me.**_]


	2. 1: After Four Years

_**Notes: **_

Normal - Kuroko's POV

_Italicized - Akashi's POV._

Oh god Jesus! I'm sorry it's taking so long for me to finish a chapter. I'm trying my best to write it as possible I sometimes gets writer's block so yeah…. I better warn you guys that the update would be suuuuuper slow like one chapter would take a week to write and construct. Thank you so much for the time you have given to read the prologue and we all know my grammar and sentence construction is somewhat… uh…. Horrible… I am sorry please forgive me.

I may or may not add a Midotaka because damn! There are too precious af after giving it some thought when I saw episode 56 of KnB S3. MIDOTAKA OMFG!

Anyway… I really appreciate for you guys to leave comments about it if there are mistakes, which I know it will have, please let me know or inform me. Thank you so so so much~

* * *

_**After Four Years…**_

It was already eight forty-seven A.M, Kuroko was already busying herself, tying her cerulean hair into a bun to start preparing breakfast. It was typical of her, since she's still learning to cook. The only dish that she can probably say as _her specialty _was the egg omelet and hard boiled perfect eggs. Aside from that, she never fails to have a cook book when she goes to the kitchen. But it was already, this late, so she decided that an egg omelet would do just fine. Cracking the egg and beating it while waiting for the pan to heat. A few minutes when it's done she'd finally put the beaten egg in frying to cook it. _Thirty minutes left, _Kuroko placed two plates on the table along with chopsticks and glass.

"Eto, Mama…" said a voice. Tetsumi looked behind and saw her crimson-haired son, _**Kuroko Seiji.**_ "So this is what it's like for having misdirection…" she says softly trying to calm herself thinking that she had not been scared. The four-year old child had the same poker face that her mother had when she in her early teenage years. "Mama, Seiji is late. If we don't hurry up, Seiji will be absent again." Seiji says, he was already in his school uniform and grabbing her mother's shirt. Kuroko smiled, with small gestures like these makes her smile. Ruffling Seiji's hair, she asked him to sit at the table so that they could while finishing up their food. The little redhead nodded approaching the tableware at his chair which is perfectly designed for both of them though they have one extra chair in case Kise decides to visit.

Not that Tetsumi forbids him to come.

Kuroko places the egg omelet on each plates. Without nothing to spare, they didn't rushed eating (which is a very bad manner in front of the food) makes minimal consummation. Seiji was the first one to finish his food. Kuroko helped him wiping any crumbs left in his mouth and guided him towards the bathroom and he brushed his teeth. When he announced that he was done brushing, Tetsumi then comb his hair neatly and fixed her child's clothes if there are folds or crisps in it. She then put the dishes in the washer. I'll do that when get back, Kuroko thinks untying her bun hair loose. Her cerulean locks fell, combing and diving them into three with even strand then combining them to make braid. After that, she grabbed her messenger bag and keys as well. Making sure that haven't forgotten anything important she needs to bring. At the door awaits Seiji.

"Shall we go?" Tetsumi asked and the little crimson child nodded grabbing her mother's hand twisting the knob to open the door.

The bluenette phantom was sitting in her desk reading a stack of papers. The writing were similar to little children, like her little Seiji's writing but it is more readable than what she has in her hands. Some of them have little drawings made from crayons. Kuroko then started grading each paper wholeheartedly. After being with so many people, her misdirection had started to fade off. Not that she particularly needs them anymore.

Maybe in the near future.

"Excuse me, Kuroko-san," his co-teacher, Ikamatsu Nami interrupting Kuroko. "Your phone has been ringing nonstop for minutes already and the others are having a hard time focusing on what they are doing. Kuroko didn't realized it for a minute when she finally heard the loud ringing sound which came from her phone. She bowed her head apologizing for making a scene and excusing herself to answer the said phone call. Tetsumi glanced at her phone screen to see the caller's name, _Kise-kun. _It has been years since the last time the blonde model contact her. Well…he is a busy person. What can you expect? Bringing the speaker in her ears, "Hello?"

"Kurokocchi!" shouts Kise at the other line startling the bluenette. "Please stop shouting Kise-kun. I can hear you perfectly fine." The person on the other line was sobbing so hard saying that he misses Tetsumi so much. Kuroko chuckled and said the same thing as well. Kise asked if she and Seiji were alright. Kuroko replied that they were that he shouldn't be worrying their everyday needs anymore. Having a stable job, Tetsumi was very grateful for the help that Kise have done to the both of them, especially when she needed it the most.

"Kurokocchi I'm going to stay in your house for a while. My manager gave me a one week day-off starting tomorrow and I was wondering if we could hangout… you know… being friends…" with the last part almost sounding like he was trying to persuade Kuroko in a date. The bluenette _tee-hee'd, _"Alright Kise-kun. I'm sure Seiji would be happy to see you around. I'll arrange the guest room for you." The school bell rang. Tetsumi bid farewell to Kise saying that she needs to get back and wake the children up. The blonde understood and hang up. Putting the phone back in her pocket, she went back inside to do her _scheduled task. _

Tetsumi finally finished grading the papers of the children. She stretched her hands to lose the stiffness she felt in her shoulders when someone tapped her. Nami-sensei laughed, "I'm sorry for scaring you Kuroko-san." Tetsumi shook her head that it wasn't such a big deal and besides she should be used to it from Seiji. Nami was already fixing her things that she'll leave first reminding the bluenette to lock the school before she go home. She obliged, waving at the brunette teacher. Looking at the clock, it was already past five 'o clock in the afternoon and she needs to fetch Seiji. She fixed her belongings, putting the children's worksheet on the shelf, her notebook filled with lessons and what-to-do for tomorrow. Making sure that the entire room was perfectly placed and stored, she double checked the surrounding the grabbed her bag and locking the teacher's room. The bluenette teacher inserted the key into the main door when she heard some scratching sounds coming from the bushes. She sighed, twisting the key until it mades the _click. _

"Didn't I told you to wait for Mama?" waiting for the suspicious person to come out, she turned around to see the little redhead. He was holding his bag tightly like it might get stolen from him. Tetsumi glared at her son, putting her hands on her hips and started tapping her shoes waiting for the boy's explanation. Little Seiji just stood still, with his emotionless face gestures, it was hard for Kuroko what he is thinking. Seiji is a little stubborn. Just like _Him. _The bluenette shook his head, I shouldn't be thinking about that guy anymore. Kuroko kneeled making a big sigh then patted her son's hair. Seiji closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of his mother's hands in his hair calms him down. The redhead caressed her mother's hand then looked at the eyes. He mumbled something like "'m sorry" or "sowee", Kuroko couldn't tell, but she knew it was sincere.

"Mama…do you hate Seiji? Seiji didn't followed Mama's order so Mama was angry at Seiji. Do you hate Seiji? Mama?" How could Kuroko get angry at the little child? She couldn't. No matter how troublesome it is, she couldn't find the temper to be angry at Seiji. Tetsumi shook her head, "Mama is not angry at you. But you did make Mama worry," pointing her finger at him telling the little redhead to never go to her workplace by himself. The little redhead smiled, even for a millisecond, grasping the fabric of Tetsumi's clothes.

"Next time, Mama would be the one to fetch you at school, okay?"

"Yes, Mama."

* * *

"_Checkmate." Akashi announced. His opponent, Akita Miwa was sweating a lot. He didn't realized he could be beaten by a first-timer competitor like the redhead, let alone be defeated by an __**inexperienced **__player like Akashi Seijuurou. He stood up saying his phrase, "It's just because you are too soft towards. Just because I am inexperienced in official matches doesn't mean that I cannot win._

"_Winning is everything to me. It's like breathing. There is no way that I could possibly lose because I am, always right and therefore…." He looked down at Akita Miwa, his eyes piercing the soul of his beaten competitor making him felt a sudden shiver in his body._

"_I am absolute." He retreated towards the center stage to claim his proof of winning. The Emcee's were also amazed at what had just happened. Their minds were couldn't process the match, until Akashi had coughed. _

"P-please forgive me for spacing out. The winner of the year's Shogi Competition is— eh? The son and the owner of the Akashi Conglomerate, Akashi Seijuurou?!" _the entire venue started whispering when they've heard the "Akashi" name. (who wouldn't?) The whole city of Kyoto has been run by companies under the Akashi Conglomerate. The crowd cheered, applauding the crimson-haired 'Emperor' for a wonderful match. The spectator's gave the trophy and the certificate of his victory, then they asked for a few words to share. His eyes doesn't have the slightest emotion that he was happy, leaving words like. "I do not know defeat" and "My victory was already a fact."_

_-xxxx-_

_Inside the car, Akashi was quietly staring outside, hand on his chin. His driver, Takeda-san was the one to break the silence, "Congratulations on your victory Akashi-sama." Akashi nodded saying that it wasn't such a big deal but was interrupted but the sudden loud noise of his phone making. Putting the phone in his ear, never bothering who it is, the redhead heard his former "Generation of Miracles" former teammate Murasakibara Atsushi on the line. _

"_Ah, Aka-chin. Congratulations on your victory." Akashi could hear other voices, probably the other GoM members like they were celebrating. He heard Aomine Daiki shouting "Oi! Akashi. You better get to Murasakibara's store. We're having a victory pa- Midorima! Why're getting sober?! The fuck—" _

"_Anyway, Aka-chin. You should come to the store. I've already closed for today for the party. I made a tofu-flavored cake though I am really hungry, neh neh Aka-chin can I have a bite already? Hurry up and come here. I'm already hungry—" not prolonging their conversation, Akashi ended the call. His driver chuckled, looking at his master through the rearview mirror. He asked if he should take him to Murasakibara's store. "I can't waste precious time, Takeda-san," the redhead replied. "Did you find anything?" The old man shook his head. Again nothing._

_Fisting his knuckles forcefully, Akashi told his driver to continue with the search. Takeda-san came a little worried about the condition of the young Akashi Seijuurou. Despite that he is already fine adult, he can't help but to worry about him. Stopping the vehicle, he moved the clutch into reverse then took an instant u-turn. "Takeda-san, I-" _

"_You've been so glum, Seijuurou. Besides… you're friends have invited you. You should have some fun. I'm sure if Kuroko-san was here too, she would say that as well." Akashi froze. If Kuroko were here… He couldn't help but remember the times when Tetsumi would scold Akashi of pushing himself. He sighed, there was no way that he can back out of this. Even if he refuses, Takeda would not obey his whims. Seeing the rest of the Generation of Miracles might not be so bad, he thought. Maybe one of them might know already the whereabouts of the missing 'Phantom Sixth Man'. _

_He hopes for a good news as he sit quietly during the ride._

* * *

_The car arrived at a pastry store called __**'Sweet Tooth'**__. The surrounding area was already quiet since most of the shops were already closed. _

_The store name was perfect for the purple giant of Teiko's dream team.__Takeda-san leaving the driver's seat to open the car door for Akashi. The redhead told to wait him, saying that he wasn't going to take too long. He nodded returning back to the car. The redhead walked towards the store's backdoor since the entrance was already closed too. With the swung of the door, the atmosphere was as lively as the lights of the entire building. Everyone, and he meant, everyone was drunk. Aomine was laughing maniacally at Midorima whose eyeglasses have been put on top of his head. Only Murasakibara was still sane, spooning a bite-size of the white-colored cake. The tofu cake, Akashi thought. _

_There was no sign of the blonde member. "Ryouta isn't here?" he asked. The purple giant said that Kise having his rest after coming back from a shoot from China and couldn't make it to the party. Offering the almost-gone-cake, Akashi took only a small nibble, telling that it was good that he should try to sell it to the public. Atsushi declined, taking another bite, "I only made this because Aka-chin won his first shogi competition. I won't make it again or sell these because no one will buy these except for Aka-chin." He had a point, when the other Miracles acknowledge the redhead's presence, Midorima and Aomine started to talk loudly. _

"_The champion is late, nodayo." says Midorima fixing his not-there glasses. _

"_As usual being the center of attention. Oi! Akashi… Congrats on your victory. Well it was already a given that you won but still *hic* ahh! Midorima you're drinking too much" pouring wine on the empty glass and gave it to their ex-captain. "Cheers!" _

_And everyone did._

_-xxx-_

_Aomine was the first one to be knocked down, followed by Midorima. Only Akashi and Murasakibara were the ones who aren't feeling booze yet. "You really came Aka-chin," putting the empty plate aside. He wasn't expecting the redhead to actually come because Atsushi knew that he was still looking for Kuroko. "I was forced to by Takeda-san. It's not like I wanted to come here but…" putting his index finger on the tip of glass, "If Kuroko would see me right now, he might force me to come too as well." Atsushi smiled. He could read Akashi's mind and it was full of Kuroko. No one knew the pain the redhead felt when Akashi spread the news to the whole group. Akashi haven't had a single wink of sleep because he kept trying to reach the missing Miracle member but the answer was always the same. That last text he received from her was the only thing that's keeping Akashi sane. Everyone had already given up in finding Kuroko except for Kise Ryouta though from the signs of being busy of his modeling career, Atsushi can already tell he was also on the verge of stopping as well. But not Akashi._

_The redhead lowered his head. "That woman is cruel. Leaving me behind without even telling or informing on where she would be going," his tone changed. This was the first time that the purple giant had seen their ex-captain be so miserable and fragile because of one person aside from his mother. Tears flowing from his eyes. Seeing this side of Akashi was unexpected. Who knew Aka-chin has this side? Atsushi thinks to himself, not sure on what to do, the giant fixed his eyes at the redhead telling him to continue on whatever he was feeling towards the missing Kuroko. "Atsushi, do you really think that Tetsuya hates me?" _

_Clank! _

"_Atsushi!" Akashi glared the giant. "You're annoying Aka-chin. Kuro-chin loves you. Did you think that we haven't seen how the two of you were perfect for each other? Mido-chin, Mine-chin and Ki-chin," Atsushi paused, the redhead was waiting for his apology but shrugged, "We could see how Kuro-chin tries her best with your 'practices from hell'. Despite that she always collapses you were the first one to bring her to the infirmary and take care of her. _

"_She was the one who made us realizes the importance of teamwork in basketball. After defeating us one by one. The between Seirin and Rakuzan, even though you've shattered her already, did she give up? No. That's because deep down, she knew that the Akashi she once knew was still there, seeking help to free him. After she defeated you, the other __**Akashi**__ left as well. Aka-chin don't doubt your feelings because Kuro-chin loves you so much. There must be a good reason why she left us without saying a word. You knew we've already given up in finding her but that doesn't would never try again." Lifting Akashi's spirits up, perhaps it wasn't so bad that Takeda-san forced him to come to the party. He sneer a grin, wiping his watery eyes. _

"_Thank you, Atsushi." Akashi says. The purple giant smiled back, then stifling a yawn. Looking at the clock, it was already this late. He stood up saying that Aomine and Midorima would just sleep in the store for the night. Akashi also has to leave as well. He thanked Akashi for the hospitality saying that they should do this again with 'everyone'. Leaving the poverty, the lights were off inside as he left, walking towards the car parked outside the store premises._

* * *

"Mama…." Seiji says. The bluenette looked at his son. "Why is Seiji don't have a papa?" Both of them were sleeping at Kuroko's room since the little redhead couldn't sleep without her mother around. The sound coming from the fan reverberates the entire room. Kuroko was caught off-guard by her son's question. She couldn't think of a good explanation, yet alone lie to him. Seiji was waiting for answer, pressuring Tetsumi off but then Seiji laughed, "If Mama doesn't like to tell Seiji then that's alright."

"Seiji…." Grabbing her Kuroko's hands. "As long as Mama is here, I don't mind not having a Papa. Mama is everything to Seiji. Seiji loves Mama very much. Seiji…loves….Ma…" causing the child to fall asleep. His snores were cute, Kuroko says to herself watching his redhead child.

Tetsumi got up of bed and stare at the sky. Clenching her fist towards her chest, she felt guilty that she couldn't tell the truth about his 'Papa'. The bluenette wasn't ready yet to tell to Seiji everything. This was most likely a beautiful dream that someday she would wake up remembering everything on that fateful night. Kuroko doubts that her nightmares would someday haunt her. That one day the child she have been keeping safe, loving and the reason she was given a new ray of hope to be taken away from her. And that is something that she couldn't take.

_You're the one who left me. _

_There's no way that you're coming back to take Seiji away from me._


	3. 2: The reminisce of the past

_**Notes: **_

Hi! Thank you for the kudos/hits/faves and comments/reviews of the fic. I am truly very sorry for the slow updates. If this is not your cup of tea, there's a 'back' button. Some of my reader's thought that _Seiji _is a child of Akashi. But I don't wanna spoil you guys so just think of it that way.

Now… I just thought of this when I was inspired by a fanfic I've read in my PJO fandom. The plot was kinda based from it but I've altered some of the details and added my own ideas and such. Again… thank you so much for reading this, if you ever still find some alterations, wrong grammar and misspelled words, please don't hesitate to tell. Thank you! Thank you!

* * *

Kuroko Tetsumi and Seiji were walking. It was almost time for dinnertime when the bluenette teacher had finished her work due to the children were having a fun time with _Kuroko-sensei. _They asked their sensei to read them books, play with them and even sing when it's time for their nap even though Kuroko has never did once, consuming all the little stamina Tetsumi has stored in her little fragile body.

It was wintertime as well, wearing two layers of clothes in protecting herself from the cold. Seiji has three layers, a scarf covering his collarbone and mufflers for his hands. The bluenette huffed her seeing his own sighs mixing together with the cold weather while her child was doing the same with the silent treatment that is. Kuroko asked the little redhead about his day. He replied that it was alright. His friends was still coping with his _misdirection,_ scaring them for popping out of nowhere but nevertheless they were enjoying the company when Seiji was around. With a poker-face expression just like when she was still young.

"Seiji is so like Mama when she was young." Tetsumi says. "Eh?" the young Kuroko Seiji was puzzled, not understanding what her mother meant.

He was still a four-year old and to understand the world.

Kuroko shook his head saying to his child to forget it and Seiji nodded. Continuing the walk. Minding the cold breeze, Kuroko ushered his child to come closer to her in case the warmth giving off by his three-layered clothing wasn't enough for him. When they were almost near their block, Seiji noticed that there was someone standing at their doorsteps. He was wearing a plain gray long sleeves and black faded jeans covered mostly by the snow and the knitted sky blue scarf. All of his cloth that person was wearing was like those you can see from the fashion magazine models. Then the redhead saw the familiar shade of blonde. The color shade that he have known since he was still a toddler.

"Mama its Kise-nii." Says Seiji, releasing his hold from her mother, Seiji ran towards the blonde model on which he mostly prefers to call as his _**Oniisan. **_

When the blonde recognized the redhead's presence and Kuroko's, Kise started blushing, scooping little Seiji up from his arm which the little redhead was enjoying very much. Tetsumi halted Seiji to wait for her. He was excited, Kuroko thinks. She was planning to tell Seiji about the visit of Kise when they got home but seeing that she didn't need to anymore. Pacing her walk towards the two males, Kuroko greeted Kise a "Good Evening". Looking at Kise, he was still the _same_ since their last encounter. But his hair had grown a bit longer than before. The two adults were tensing up. Kuroko wanted to engage him to a conversation but she didn't know what. Talking about their friends wasn't a very good idea. Even so, she had to do something! Any topic just to get this uneasy feeling she had when suddenly–

_Grooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwllllll~_

Goes the stomach of both the Kurokos. Kise smiled, then, laughed. He was teasing Tetsumi how that was so _unlady-like. _Kuroko pouts, he wanted to kick Kise in the shin but that would just make the blonde model tease her more. Seiji glared at Kise and said; "Don't tease Mama, Kise-nii. Seiji would be angry at Kise-nii if you make Mama cry. Seiji doesn't like Mama crying or being sad."

"I'm scared at Seicchi~" said the blonde merrily. Kise then decided that they should all go out to eat. His treat of course. Tetsumi wanted to decline but there was no way the model would accept her rejection and besides from the looks of Seiji that he was so happy that he could eat delicious meals like what rich people does.

How could Kuroko refuse?

"Fine but please don't spoil my child so much, Kise-kun."

Both Kise and Seiji were smiling. The blonde then asked little Seiji on which restaurant does he want to eat and said he wants to eat expensive "Itawian". Kise couldn't quite get the children language, he looked at Kuroko, to ask for help but the bluenette ignored.

"So mean!"

"Come on, Seiji. Mama would carry you since Kise-nii is being an idiot again." Her arms wide open to catch Seiji and carry him at her arms.

"Hai! Seiji agrees."

"Kurokocchi and Seicchi are being mean!"

-xxxx-

It wasn't that long the Kurokos plus Kise Ryouta had finally came home from the dinner. Seiji went overboard that he decided to order an Italian pasta dish and was finally had put to waste after ten spoons of it. Kise decided had forgotten the traits that being a Kuroko is that; "They only eat a minimum" quantity of food served to them. Tetsumi apologized to Kise in behalf of his sleeping son.

"It's alright, Kurokocchi. I may have spoiled him a _little _too much that I forgot that he's also a Kuroko." The blonde joke around piggy-backing a sleeping Seiji and carrying him to Tetsumi's room. The bluenette had to put away her bags to work on with the stacked of dishes that she was supposed to be do before Kise showed up.

When the plates were done and the house was neat, Kuroko then decided to rest her feet and hands for a while before working on the supposed manuscript of her unpublished novel since it was her day-off tomorrow as well. Whenever she has her free time (not work related) she always tries to work on with her story. She grabbed her laptop and reading glasses from her bag, she began to work on the the remaining chapters

Kise then appeared, slowly closing Kuroko's door, trying not to wake Seiji. Tetsumi nodded then continued to focus on her story draft. Opening the fridge, Kise produced in his hands; two vanilla-flavoured drink and it was full of the white-colored drink. Walking towards where Kuroko is, Kise gave the other bottle to the bluenette. Tetsumi thanked the blonde for it putting the drink beside her laptop.

"We're finally alone, Kurokocchi,"says Kise. Opening the bottle and took a sip, he sat at the chair opposite to Kuroko's. The bluenette was still occupied with her novel and not even daring to take a glance at the blonde. A little heartbroken to be honest. His Kurokocchi isn't even paying attention to him which hurts his pride a lot. And he was so looking forward to this one week day-off to spend time with Kuroko and Seiji. Kuroko could hear the whining sounds the blonde is making which is annoying and disturbing. Scratching her eyes, Kuroko finished two chapters. She did well spending for more than two and a half hours of dedicating her time in writing. Announcing that she was done with the draft, Kuroko had to put away her laptop so that she can finally focus on Kise. The blonde had brighten up giddying about that _'Kurokocchi finally noticed him.' _

"Kise-kun please be serious." Kuroko says.

She knew if she continues to ignore that the neighbourhood would complain to her. It's best to accompany the idiot, she thinks. And besides… She knows that it was about time for her to catch up on whatever's happening with the other _Miracles. _Opening the vanilla drink, it was already warm since she had putted it beside the laptop. Kise then had put his best behaviour. He then sat up straight, consuming another sip from his bottle of vanilla. His ambers orbs where strikingly enchanting. Kuroko had forgotten how beautiful Kise is since he left from his International Tour of modelling.

She took a sip looking at Kise, she was a bit nervous about engaging a conversation, yet alone about her past and which includes the ex-captain and her important person.

Placing the drink back at the table, she paused, then said; "How is everyone doing?" Kise attempted to smile but he can't. He knew that this was a painful subject for Kuroko to handle. She had to cut ties with everyone, except for Kise-kun. She hadn't have the courage to speak to them. Kise told Kuroko that she didn't have to force herself into thinking about the other Miracles and should focus more with his child. "I'm alright Kise-kun. It's been four years since I last heard anything from them," she continued, "Worrying about them is only right. They've been doing the same since I left unnoticed. You are too, Kise-kun. If Kagami-kun didn't called you that night, Seiji and I would be dead."

"Kurokocchi…" the façade of a smile on Kuroko's face wasn't entirely false. She had been enduring the pain alone. Kagami-kun knew that but he couldn't just leave his best-friend alone and someone needs to help her in these situations. He understood what Kuroko wanted to accomplished and it's not entirely and completely wrong for her to worry about her friends.

He told Kuroko that everyone was doing fine. After finishing up their college years, everyone parted ways. Aomine became a police officer saying that it was the only way for him to _kill time _and was later joined by his childhood friend, Momoi Satsuki. Even though those two always argue, the Miracles knew that their bond was almost unbreakable like they were already "lovey-dovey" or that's what Kise could interpret_. _As expected of Aomine-kun. Midorima Shintarou worked in their family hospital as a doctor. That surprised everyone in the Miracles. They never knew that a person like Midorima would choose a job that allows him to dirty his hands when he perfectly covers it up with bandages. And of course his habit of bring _lucky items _in his workplace wasn't even a bother to everyone. Murasakibara Atsushi, after finishing his culinary studies from France, he flew back to Japan and opened up his own pastry store. Kuroko knew that sooner or later, Murasakibara would end up in a profession like related to food and hopes that he could control his '_**gluttonous habits'**_ and not eat all of the pastries that he would make.

"And Akashicchi is…" he paused. He looked first at Kuroko before continuing. Mentioning Akashi in front of her was still a painful subject for her. He asked Kuroko if she was alright to continue. She nodded. "I'm sure you saw his match on TV, he won first place on his ever shogi competition. Did you saw his interview after winning? Jeez… Akashicchi is as prideful as ever." He jokes, lifting the spirits of the bluenette. Kuroko chuckled, just a little bit.

"Akashi-kun never seems to surprise us," Kuroko said. Her voice screeched. She looked at the time, it's already close to midnight. Kuroko was the first to retreat but Kise stopped her, holding her arm. He asked a personal question to Kuroko. It was not in his position to ask but he wanted to know.

"_**Did you ever think of coming back to Akashicchi?" **_Kuroko looked back at Kise. She didn't want to leave the question unanswered but when it comes to her and her relationship with Akashi, it was different matter. She squeezed her arm that the blonde was holding. She knew that deep down in her heart, she longed for the comfort of the crimson-haired. His faults, wrongs, and sometimes his **_absolute_** attitude, she missed them. All of it. But she can't choose between her child and Akashi. She both loved them but Seiji was more important that her happiness.

"I wish you a goodnight, Kise-kun." Tetsumi bowed dismissing herself to slumber.

-xxxxx-

It was already lunch time when Kuroko woke up. Being that this was the fifth day since Kise had invaded their peaceful life. This wasn't the first time that she had taken a deep slumber. She quickly went towards the kitchen only to see that it was already been occupied by Kise chopping the potatoes and his child, Seiji was in the sink. The two boys greeted Kuroko a "Good Morning" but she was still processing everything that she's seiing. Seiji in the sink.

Sink…

Sink….

Sink!

"Seiji!" it took a while while to sink in that his child was in a dangerous place. She grabbed the child away from the washer putting him down, glaring angrily at the blonde.

She and Kise needs to talk.

A serious talk to be exact.

He scolded Seiji that he shouldn't go to place that's beyond his reach. And Kise needs to stop spoiling his child if he wants to continue his remaining day-offs in her house. Tetsumi in a 'naggy' mode was way scarier than Akashicchi, Kise thought. The blonde shrieked, scared, panicked because of what expression the Phantom was making. "Kurokocchi you're scary… I already said 'sorry!'" he pleaded but didn't work. He was dealing with an unamused Kuroko Tetsumi for crying out loud.

The two boys heard the longest scolding made the bluenette and it was–indeed– a pain in the ass.

Their lunch time was in solitude due to the blonde's ear were still ringing about the words Kuroko had blown to both of them. Seiji was in a dazzled state. The chopsticks he was holding weren't even properly used– and food are being wasted– yet again.

"Honestly you two," she says dropping her chopsticks to correct her son's utensil. Tetsumi had no choice but to feed her child. Seiji's senses returned back when a chapped of rice hooked in the chopstick, an inches near him. Delighted, Seiji opened his mouth, his expression became 'happy-poker face'– and Kise has, once again, been defeated.

_**Seiji - 1**_

_**Kise - forever 0**_

"Mama, Seiji wants to play _shogi._" The two adults froze. Kuroko dropped her chopstick. She was caught off-guard by the declaration the redhead made. How did he even knew _shogi? _Kuroko asked on where did he learned the game. "I saw Mama watching it on TV. When Seiji asked it to sensei, he said that shogi was a game for smart people like Seiji. Sensei taught Seiji the basics and wanted to play _shogi _and Seiji won against Sensei when we played. Is it wrong for Seiji to learn _shogi?_" Seiji asked the two adults. Kuroko looked at Kise, using telepathy to seek for help.

The blonde, moved his mouth, no voice, telling that "Just let me handle this." Closing the gap between him and the little redhead, Kise patted the redhead. "Does Seicchi wants to have his own _shogi_ board?"

_No! Don't! Kise-kun!_

"Really? Kise-nii? You will buy Seiji his own _shogi_ board?"

"Of course! That is, of course, if Kurokocchi wouldn't mind."

_Decline, Kuroko. You have to say no!_

_Say that 'you cannot play shogi because it will remind you so much of Akashi'_

"I….."

_Kuroko Tetsumi, DECLINE! _

"If…that's what you wanted, Seiji. I'll… let you play _shogi_ then."

Now… Kise, was the one to stare at the bluenette phantom. Her entire body was shivering. Forcing herself to accept something that would make remember of her ex-lover pains Kise. Kuroko asked Seiji to change his clothes. The little redhead nodded and retreated to his own room. When they were finally alone, Kuroko fell to her knees, her hands forming fist but was shaking. The blonde model caught hold of Tetsumi asking if she was alright.

_That was a stupid question to ask. Of course she isn't! _

"I'm fine, Kise-kun." Tetsumi shrugged the hand of Kise away from her. Telling herself that she was fine– even though she isn't– to be exact. Seeing Tetsumi to be disheartened. Getting to the point, Kise asked the bluenette on why did she agreed? It wasn't supposed to happen. He was sure that she would reject the idea. And yet it didn't. It took a moment before the bluenette had the courage to speak. Kuroko looked at the amber eyes of Kise. But then smiled and got back up. Putting the dishes on the washer and then went to her room to change into another outfit. Preparing herself for the trip to buy the game board for the little Kuroko.

Deep down, it's all about the happiness of Kuroko Seiji is the only important in Tetsumi's life. Even if she throws away her own, as long as her son is happy and he gives her the warmth that she always receive then it's fine.

_As long as Seiji is happy, I am as well._

* * *

_**Preview of Chapter 3:**_

_**Akashi Main Branch House:**_

_The crimson-haired Akashi Seijuurou was resting. The shogi board that was on top of his study table was been set. The pieces in placed, waiting for the right moment the players to move them. It would be nice if he could just try to touch it but visions of Kuroko flashed into his mind. It was the shogi board that Kuroko had given to him in his nineteenth birthday. _

_The last birthday that the two of them had spent. _

_Together._

_There was a knock on the door. One of the maids has announced that his father had returned from his business trip in Korea and wishes to have dinner with the young lord. "I'll be right down." He announced and stripped his formal wear into a more a casual one. An outfit that is best to please the eyes of the man that he calls as "father" but was never been around after her mother passed away. Akashi Masaomi devoted his whole time expanding the family business leaving the young Seijuurou with the care of the maids and his driver, Takeda-san._

_He had choosen a simple white shirtsleeve, straight-cut black jeans. The top of his dresser, there was a velvet blue box. A jewelry case. Inside of it was an only accessory. A silver ring with a sapphire stone carved in the middle. Inside the silver circlet, there were words engraved into it; _

_**Imperfections aren't your fault,**_

_**It's what makes you right in my eyes. **_

_This was the ring that Akashi was supposed to give into Kuroko's birthday before she disappeared. Now it became a token of hope. A hope of a miracle that his Tetsumi would miraculously appear and come back to his arms. Staring at it, he decided to add a chain putting in into his chest. The trinket perfectly fitted in his neck, hiding it inside of his shirt. _

"_Tetsumi… I swear. I will find you."_


	4. 3: The Shogi Match

_**Notes: **_

'_***' -**__ a flashback_

_Hi! Thank you from the bottom of my heart that you guys are enjoying this ass-shit fic of mine. I didn't even know that it would have so many fans of this. This is too much to handle. HNNNGGG! I love you everyone. Thank you so much for the wonderful feedbacks. I promise that this chapter, I will try to prolong this for like 7 to 8k. OMF or so help me to God! _

_PS: I will try to update this chapter. Fix the necessary errors if I have to._

_Just a quick reminder that I think that most of my characterizations would be OOC so please forgive me and also I wanted to somehow squeezed an __**oreshi**__ or __**bokushi **__but I can't understand how I can pull that shit out. Anyway… _

_Onto the story!_

* * *

_**This was the ring that Akashi was supposed to give into Kuroko's birthday before she disappeared. Now it became a token of hope. A hope of a miracle that his Tetsumi would miraculously appear and come back to his arms. Staring at it, he decided to add a chain putting in into his chest. The trinket perfectly fitted in his neck, hiding it inside of his shirt.**_

_"**Tetsumi… I swear. I will find you."**_

* * *

_**Midorima Hospital, (10:00 a.m)**_

_Midorima Shintarou was done examining Akashi Seijuurou. It wasn't serious but it was still alarming, and it should be checked upon by physicians and not worsen the pain. The green-haired doctor had put some prescribed medicine to the redhead if the symptoms persists to occur again. Doctor Midorima wasn't pleased when Akashi called him, ordering him that he wasn't feeling well and would like to consult about his condition, without letting Midorima asked for questions._

_It wasn't even his "supposed shift" to be in the hospital but because of some 'accident' occurred to Akashi, he had no choice but tend to his ex-captain patient. _

_The Midorima heir was the first person (a medical specialist aside from the nurses) who came to the facility. Mostly, all of the doctors and specialist are scheduled to go after lunch time but since Akashi was a very important person, he supposed that it be wouldn't hurt to be an early bird before the scheduled time. And it's not like he was avoiding someone? _

_The nurses greeted the green-haired doctor a 'good morning', he greeted back saying that he would like to be alone at his office for a while. Dragging the redhead patient towards inside. The green-haired doctor ushered the redhead to sit into one of the chairs as he rummaged on his drawers for his medical equipment._

_It wasn't as spacious as the other physician's offices. Except for a load of antique ornaments, weird accessories swarming and occupying half of the space. Akashi wasn't surprised by this kind of surrounding. Even after college, he still believe on that forsaken fortune-telling show; __**Oha-Asa. **_

_Really Midorima? _

_Adjusting his square-shaped glasses, Midorima wasn't really happy– in fact he was pissed. This was the first time that Akashi Seijuurou, whose orders are absolute, where no one is allowed to defy him– or even look at him with his eyes– to collapse. Despite being the strict and workaholic of the redhead, there was never a time where he had seen Akashi in such a condition. Not until now. _

"_You are being ridiculous, Akashi." Midorima protested. And it's not going to solve anything. Because Midorima knew Akashi very well. The redhead shrugged Midorima's hand and stood. Fixing his attire, he asked the doctor if he still needs anything to check. Midorima shook his head, scribbling a prescription medicine for Akashi to drink later on._

"_Talk. Tell me what happened. Now." Midorima demanded Akashi. The ruby orbs of the redhead were strikingly deadly. Akashi heaved a long sigh, sitting on the empty chair at Midorima. _

_And Akashi talked._

_* The dinner hall wasn't exactly packed. Only the two Akashis; Masaomi and Seijuurou were eating dinner along with the family servants. Ten servants, at least. Either the two wouldn't engage into a conversation. The food was extravagant and high-class which both of the Akashis loved to eat; French cuisine. Each servant places food after food. Seijuurou isn't in a mood to talk with the person beside him and continued with his eating. He wasn't expecting his father to come back so early after a business trip. The older Akashi was expanding their company through different countries and of course this would put a lot more pressure for the young heir if he decided to retire and gave the power to his one and only son. _

"_Seijuurou…" says Seijuurou's father. His voice was full of authority even at a certain age of his. Akashi stopped, putting the utensil down and give his attention to the older Akashi. "I heard that you've won on your first Shogi Competition. Congratulations." His voice was cold and no emotions whatsoever. Seijuurou said; "Thank you, Father" never bothering to look him in the eyes. It wasn't a special thing to talk about towards the both of them. Masaomi knew that there was no way that his only son would disgrace the Akashi family from losing such a petty match. And it have been broadcast nationwide. Masaomi reminded Seijuurou about his other priorities and also the company which is like a mantra every time they engage into such situations. Be it as a phone conversation or not, that same phrase his father tells him that 'An Akashi is always perfect. An Akashi will never be wrong. An Akashi words will and be forever will be absolute.'_

"_Also," his father added, "I have arranged a meeting with you on one of my client's daughter." This. Seijuurou doesn't like to talk about. Excusing himself that he was done with lunch but the older Akashi wouldn't let him leave. For Masaomi, this was an important business. He called for a servant. Towards Seijuurou's seat, a maid was holding a brown manila folder and gave the item to him. Enclosed inside was a photo of a petite woman, she had emerald orbs and her smile was…normal, and sweet. Without bothering to read the other contents of the file, Seijuurou closed the folder, giving it back to the maid, ordering to burn the said file._

"_I decline meeting with this woman. There is already someone that I want to marry father and that will never change."_

"_It's that Kuroko brat isn't she? Seijuurou she did not come from a renowned family and I will not permit my only son to be marrying such a woman without 'quality'. You will meet this fine lady on the scheduled day and you will report to me on what happened. Understood?"_

"_No." the young redhead deadpanned. _

"_No?" Masaomi questioned. The young Akashi, for the first time in his entire life of existence that he was raising his voice. At his father. For the first time. "Enlighten me this, Seijuurou."_

_Seijuurou looked at his father. Those red eyes. The same eyes that captured her mother's undying love, he inherited, he despised. The blood flowing in his veins was the same as that man. Who controlled his entire life since he came into this world, and the man who is the only relative he has. And now… he was still dictating his life on who will he marry._

_No. This needs to end. Right now._

"_I will not marry that woman who I do not know." Seijuurou finished. He bowed and left the dinner hall but never did he know the last words that Masaomi left. The words were like a knife piercing through his entire body. _

"_You will obey me, Seijuurou. The Akashi name wouldn't be tainted by some wretched woman that came from a commoner family. I am absolute, Seijuurou. And no one will defy. Not even a son of mine. " *_

_Midorima clenched his fist, this was the first time that Akashi had told something about family matter which he likes to keep in private. Akashi knew that Midorima will never betray him. He was the only person whom he trust. Wholeheartedly. The green-haired doctor didn't know why Akashi insists that the 'missing person' would dramatically came back after four years of absence. It wasn't that Midorima was encouraging Akashi to forget about Kuroko. He couldn't. No matter what they say to him, Akashi will never ever forget the sixth phantom. _

"_I appreciate the thought, Shintarou but there is just no way that I am going to forget Tetsumi and besides," Akashi says, fixing his clothes for the second time, he turned at the green-haired doctor. "I think it's time for me to retreat while you two adults have fun reconciling with each other."_

"_What are you–" with a swing of the office, a black-haired raven man appeared. He was wearing a dishevelled corporate suit and his tie was loosed as well._

"_Shin-chan!" in that moment, the raven male devoured Midorima, giving him a teddy-bear hug. The raven-haired; Takao Kazunari, age 24, occupation: lawyer is now inside the green-haired's office. His only safe haven from the clingy ravenhead. _

"_Shin-chan you said your shift's not gonna start until twelve and yet here you are. And I made sure to finish my case and go home early but instead I was welcomed by an empty house._

"_You're so mean, Shin-chan. Make out with me~" said Takao, his hands slowly pushing Midorima's white coat up and unbuttoning the grey suit _

"_B-Bakao! We're in a hospital!" Midorima shouts. Even if he screams on top of his lungs, no one will hear since the rooms were designed to be soundproof. He knew that something was weird on that last words of Akashi but he wasn't expecting like this._

_That bastard… I'm going to kill him for sure!_

_-xxxxxx-_

"_Amazing! Akashi Seijuurou is still the reigning champion of shogi! No one could defeat the 'Emperor'!" the host of the event announces, once again, Akashi had won the shogi competition. A match that only for the more experienced people like 'him'. Akashi wasn't in it just for the fame but it was the last thing that he and Kuroko shared from the beginning of their relationship. _

_The missing phantom even commented that Akashi was good that he should pursue a real shogi player profession and join some competitions. Akashi didn't know why he obeyed the bluenette's suggestion. Maybe because she was just Kuroko Tetsumi. He always put it in his mind that her words were somehow a way to calm his heart down. And it's not like he haven't thought of becoming a 'professional shogi player'. He pursued a professional player career after Kuroko went missing. He was also hoping that somehow he would see her in the crowd, watching him play. _

_But that didn't happen._

_Again._

_Akashi was tired and excused himself towards the people who came just to watch him shag all of his glory in the entire stage. No sign of Kuroko everywhere though. The redhead retreated, saying to the commentators to just deliver the certificate and trophy to his home. There's no need for him to overstay at a full-packed arena. The emcee's faces were still. Their minds still processing what is happening as the figure of the redhead player was getting farther and farther. Fishing his phone out and dialled the number of Takeda-san as to tell him to pick him up when his phone rang first. The number wasn't registered on his phone. A stranger, Akashi thinks. He was going to end the call but accidentally pushed the answer button. No choice then, putting his phone at his ear. There are only a limited of people who knows his personal phone number; the Generation of Miracles, Takeda-san, his father Masaomi and of course Kuroko. Wait Kuroko?_

"_Kuroko?!" Akashi shouted. Please be Kuroko! Please be Kuroko!_

"_Who's Kuroko? Anyway… this is Akashi Seijuurou-san's phone number, right?" the voice on the other line was deep and it's definitely not a woman. "Sorry I have no business to talk to you." Akashi replied._

"_Wait– just wait a minute Akashi-san. Don't drop the call yet." the man begged. The redhead wasn't in a mood to entertain a stranger. Plus, he needs to get a new number. He didn't have time to waste on some worthless stranger and he needs to get on finding any leads on the whereabouts of his 'missing' Tetsumi._

"_I do not have time. Speak now or I am ending this call." Reminding the person in the other line. And is not even bothering to ask who he was. _

"_Apologies, Akashi-san. I am Souichiro Jun. One of my former colleagues have told about you. We are just a small community of retired senior shogi player instructors whom we help spreading the culture and history of shogi towards young children. _

"_On this upcoming Sunday, we are going to hold a small competition event and we would like you, Akashi-san to be a part of it. Is there a chance that we could get your precious time to join us? The children would be very pleased to see a renowned champion such as yourself."_

"_Thank you for the offer but I'm afraid I must decline. I am a busy person, Souichiro-dono and my time is precious. I do not meddle with such small gatherings like this one. Please forgive me." Akashi replied. Souchiro understood the redhead but he wouldn't give up and said that __**if **__he ever changed his mind, he may simply go, sending a text message about the location and time. The redhead nodded, ending the call. With the interruption came, Akashi was surprise to see Takeda-san was already in the carpark of the venue waiting for the young Akashi heir. Seeing the older man and picking up his pace towards the vehicle. Takeda opened the door for Akashi to get inside. He asked the redhead about his day, shrugged, he requested for his driver to go to the appointed place where they will start the search for Kuroko._

_The day went and still nada. The place they've visited– on the farthest town in Kuze District, some of his hired men had informed that they have seen a bluenette woman with the same description as Tetsumi. After gaining this information, Akashi quickly finished all of his scheduled tasks to do (the shogi match included) to get to the said place. Kuze District was a quiet and peaceful town and it is almost perfect for a certain phantom to decide to live in. With that in place, Akashi travelled from the center of Kyoto to Kuze just to get his hopes on failing. Akashi and Takeda went to the house of the mysterious woman to confirm if she really was the 'missing Kuroko'. The bluenette; although they had the same features like blue hair and eyes, the redhead confirmed that she was not Kuroko. He apologized for disrupting her peaceful day and retreated home._

_Akashi was expecting like this would happen but it was never a bad thing to extent his body into such measures, if the fruits of his perseverance will bloom and one day he can be reunited with Kuroko then it was alright. It was fine to go to such extremes._

_Once he was inside of his room, Akashi gave up, and fell to his comfy bed, its soft cushions helped to soothe the aching pain from his entire body after an hour(s) of walking on a foreign place outside the cities of Kyoto, with his clothes still intact with sweat from what happened a while ago, Akashi closed his eyes, his exhaustion beating him into a deep slumber._

"_Akashi-sama...Akashi-sama…It's time to wake up." A servant was knocking outside of his room. The young heir slowly opened his eyes, scrutinizing if there is some sand left in his eyes. He realized that he had slept with his clothes from yesterday and didn't changed. Getting up from his chamber, Akashi checked himself in the mirror. Yes, the folds of his clothes were a mess and his hair, that awful bed hair of his. He didn't exactly know why but he had 'miraculously' inherited the crazy antics of the bluenette's crazy bed hair from sleeping into her house from time to time. Rinsing his face, the redhead had smoothen his hair strands. When he was done, he had to go his wardrobe putting himself into a more "refreshing" one. He grabbed a midnight blue silk bathrobe, covering his entire body. Once, in the dinner hall, he was glad that maidservants had informed that his father had already left the household to go back into Korea to prepare for negotiations about the expansion of their business. Thank goodness, Akashi thought. One of the maid had served an ordinary breakfast; eggs, bacon and bread. They had also poured one of Seijuurou's favourite chia-tea. It was also his day-off from work and there were no scheduled shogi matches that he needs to attend to. It was his time for himself. Alone. At least that's what he thought to._

"_Seijuurou-sama I have been given strict instructions from your father that after finishing up your morning routine, you are to proceed to '__**Books and Coffee' **__to meet up with Lady Eun Hae Min." she added, her head lowered. Akashi looked at the maid but she couldn't despise the woman. She was just obeying orders from the owner of the household. It's not her position to refuse an order. _

_The redhead heaved a long sigh. He nodded, sending the other servants to prepare his bath. Reading the newspaper in his hands, skimming every page. Nothing new, and always the same problems; economy, crime, prostitution. Nothing out of the ordinary. _

_-xxxxxx-_

_Akashi was late. _

_Having no intention to meet the Eun Hae lady. Even his wardrobe wasn't appealing. He wore blue-yellow stripped shirt, pants and shoes. Simple and mundane._ _It took him a moment to find the said lady. She was sitting on window-side table of the shop. Her brunette locks had been simply been tied sideward, her pale toned skin complimented her emerald orbs and she was burying herself into a book; __**A Tale of Two Cities. **__She was into classic literature, just like Tetsumi. He shook his head, he shouldn't be comparing some lady to his beloved Kuroko. Especially to a stranger she would just met. The said lady glanced to look at the entering figure of Akashi, putting down the book. She was expecting him no doubt. _

"_Akashi-san." The said lady stood up, she bowed to greet Akashi. "It was rude of me to let a woman wait. I apologize for the inconvenience._

"_Akashi Seijuurou. Please to meet your acquaintance, Lady Eun Hae Min." Akashi offered a hand. Eun Hae took his and did the same. "Eun Hae Min. I'm sorry for my bad Japanese. I am still learning. Just call me 'Eun'." He nodded and took his seat. Eun called for a waiter asking the redhead if he wanted anything to drink or eat._

"_Just tea would be enough." Akashi says. Eun ordered for another cup of chocolate drink and a slice of chocolate marble cake. Taking this chance, the redhead took the opportunity to examine the person. Eun Hae smiles easily and apologizes for her mistakes. She was a cheerful lady, could be read easily just by looking at her eyes. They say that the eyes is the soul of the person. _

_Eun Hae started the conversation about how his father met Akashi's dad from Korea. They were childhood friends. She was already living in Japan for a while, taking up Japanese Language. After a few days, her father had phone called her that she was supposed to meet the son of her father's friend. And now they are here. He wanted to be blunt to Eun Hae but she is still a lady from a renowned family, and needs to be respected. Before Akashi could open his mouth, the brunette interrupted her;_

"_I'm really sorry that you have to come from all the way here but I don't really like any guy right now. You could say that I am in love with an __**Oppa **__from my homeland and I am still. _

"_It's not that I don't find you attractive but I'm just so in love with him. I just don't want my __**Appa**__ to be disheartened if I rejected this. I hope you understand, Akashi-san." Eun spoke bowing her head. The words weren't familiar in Akashi's vocabulary. What are Oppa and Appa meant? Akashi thinks. I'll have to learn Korean sooner or later if I am going to inherit the whole company. The response that she had given wasn't exactly what Akashi had in mind but still. Her to be openly reject him, he couldn't agree more. And he thought he had to undergo to 'extreme measures'._

"_I couldn't agree more, Eun-san. I was thinking the same thing as well. I already have someone in mind." He bluntly says in front of Eun Hae. The said lady 'oohed'. She wanted to ask who but she shouldn't. They just met for half an hour and they were already comfortable with each other. Like they were already good friends. _

_Which Akashi didn't mind._

_Eun Hae begged the redhead if he could keep the agreement they had from their fathers that everything went smoothly. That, Akashi could do. He also changed his impression on Eun Hae. She could be a person worth trusting._

* * *

"Seiji wins Mama." Announced the redhead Kuroko. Tetsumi wasn't pleased. In fact, she was a bit annoyed because she couldn't win against her son. Am I just softening up because I'm up against Seiji? Thoughts were occupying her mind as to question on why on Earth was she is losing at shogi– a game that she knew perfectly well and she had more experience than Seiji– and is still being defeated by him? It was like _**déjà vu.**_ She could remember the events of her and Akashi playing shogi together since Middle School.

The little redhead was pleased about his straight seventeen wins at her mother since they had got home from the store with a happy Seiji, his own shogi board grasping tightly in his hands. The shogi board wasn't brand new but the young Kuroko was the one who chose on what type he had liked. And it was much cheaper, even though Kise was the one who will pay, Seiji knows his limits and besides…he adores antique things.

Kise had to go back because something happened at the studio and his manager had ordered him to come back to work. Kuroko understood, thanking him for the wonderful present he gave to her son. The blonde model was really disappointed– really because he couldn't even bring himself to have her alone without Seiji interrupting or coming along in Kise's "date attempts". Tetsumi was glad that it had never happened or she'll never hear the end of it.

It was past bedtime of Seiji. The two of them didn't realized it on how much that they've enjoyed playing the game. The bluenette saw the redhead was already closing his eyes, ready to sleep at any moment. She grabbed her son and carried him to the room. Tucking him into the covers of the futon, Seiji's eyes– now closed and is sleeping soundly. He retreated to the living room to tidy up the place before joining the little redhead to bed.

Kuroko realized that the shogi board had the same identical features like the ones she had bought Akashi on his birthday. The chess pieces looks exactly the same. Picking up each character piece one by one, she stopped at the _**'king'**_ piece. Looking at it closely she could remember the times wherein Akashi would likely to move his king as his finishing move. Her face was expressionless; raising only her eyebrows as a sign of distaste on the result of the game. Akashi would grin, telling the bluenette that he will never be defeated especially to his own forte of game. Tetsumi smiled at the memory, continuing to remove the pieces on the board and putting it into its box case. The board itself had just to be pushed around the side of the cabinet since it wasn't a foldable one.

-xxxx-

The next day came by and the two Kuroko had been early to get up and go to school. Kuroko first dropped Seiji at his preschool before she goes to the school that she works at. She was greeted by the children who were so found of 'Kuroko-sensei'.

"It's Kuroko-sensei!" a unison of voices came from the group of children from the school. They were the kids that had been so fond to Kuroko since she started teaching.

"Mina-chan, Shinn-kun, Ayame-chan, Ryuu-kun and Yuki-chan," says Kuroko, "Good Morning. Did you wait for me?"

Mina-chan, a black-haired with two pigtail hairstyle and had round-shaped glasses nodded. They were excited for Kuroko-sensei to appear, asking on what did she took so long. Kuroko apologized saying that she had to stop-by at a bookstore to buy a book. Everyone started asking questions to their bluenette-sensei. Tetsumi laughs, saying that she will tell everything but they had to go inside. It was already time for class to start. Mina and the other kids grabbed each hand of Kuroko, pulling her inside the said building. Tetsumi, indeed had a great time playing and teaching kids about words that they will encounter one of these days and tried to explain them as possible for the children to understand. She adores kids even though the degree she had finished from her university was far away from being a sensei. The children reminded her of Seiji and she couldn't be happier to be around with the kids.

It was closing time again and Kuroko was the last one (again) to leave and been assigned to close the school. She didn't mind at all. Finishing up with checking the school, she saw a man standing at the school gates. He was wearing a black _hakama_ tied by a green obi sash. Tetsumi knew the man, he was Souichiro Jun.

"Good Afternoon, Kuroko." Jun bowed. He was waiting for the bluenette teacher but she didn't know why. Souichiro was one of the 'firsts' man that Kuroko ever played shogi with after her disappearance. She sometimes asked for life advices. Older people are more experienced when it comes to life. Tetsumi greeted back asking on why Souichiro was waiting for Kuroko. The older man had given him a small paper. It was two entrance tickets for a small shogi competition at the nearby open court. But why is Souichiro-san giving me these?

"I heard from Kise-kun that Seiji-kun is playing shogi. It wouldn't be a problem if he joins the contest." The old man smiled. Kise-kun has been spreading gossip again, says Kuroko in his mind. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to let him stay.

"I don't think… Seiji is good enough to let him join an amateur contest like these one."

"I've seen Seiji. He has potential to be a professional shogi player, Kuroko. He's a smart kid. I'm sure Seiji-kun would be pleased if he can bring some smiles on your face.

"You seem to be so depressed about something. Everytime I catch a glimpse of you in my house when you go dropped Seiji at school, you have that pained expression all over your face. You try to cover it with your fake smiles but I know you too well," Souichiro then moved forward and pat the bluenette's head. Soothing the pain that she was hiding, Kuroko then nodded, apologizing for making the older man worry. He attempted to laugh but a continuous of coughing came. Alarmed, Kuroko caught him moving him to a nearby bench. She asked if he was alright to walk.

"Don't worry about me, Kuroko. This is what happens to old people. I would appreciate if you and Seiji would come to the competition though." Souichiro says, looking at the bluenette. He was like a second father to Kuroko. Rejecting him would hurt her pride. Kuroko knew that the old man's life was coming to an end, devoting himself as a shogi advocate towards youth is something he cherishes. Kuroko nodded saying that she will definitely let Seiji join the competition.

"I understand, Souichiro-san. I will go together with Seiji."

"Thank you Kuroko." Thanking the bluenette, Souichiro stood up, asking if he needs any more assistance, the older man shrugged that it he can handle himself well, leaving the bluenette behind the gates. Looking at her watch, she was already late. "Seiji must have been waiting for too long," she mumbles. Her feet moved towards the preschool of her son.

* * *

_Monday morning, Akashi and Takeda were inside the car, heading towards the Akashi Conglomerate office. The ride was quiet; Akashi was busying himself scanning the papers and other necessary documents to have an idea on what was going on with the family business. Scanning. Writing. Scanning. Repeat. Scanning. His eyes were focused on the papers in front of him. Takeda could see the young Akashi from the rear-view mirror that he was pushing himself again. "Seijuurou don't push yourself too much. I don't want to bring you again to Shintarou-sama's hospital and asked for him to check up on you." He joked but his concern was serious._

"_There's no need for that, Takeda-san. I am perfectly in a good shape. I have taken the prescribed medicine and had a proper rest last night. Please drive slowly, I am trying to read these papers thoroughly. I could not concentrate if you would be so reckless in driving." Akashi replied, still buried in the heap piles file folders beside him. The older man was worried about Akashi's health but then again there was only one person that can convince the redhead to rest, and that was the missing Kuroko Tetsumi._

_Where are you Kuroko-san? _

_Just when Akashi was about to be taking a quick nap, there was something had met his eyes. Blue. Teal. A colour that he knows for so long. _

"_Stop the car!" the redhead screamed. Takeda was startled stepping on the break like what Akashi had told him. Wasting no time, he pushed the door open. He ran, examining the entire neighbourhood. He was sure that he had saw a teal color passed here. His heartbeat pumped like crazy. He screamed for Tetsumi's name over and over. The redhead was sure that he had just saw the missing phantom. Takeda went towards the young heir and asking about the sudden request. _

"_I just saw… A teal color… There was no doubt… It was Tetsumi..." catching his breath, Akashi said. _

"_I haven't seen someone walked by with a color teal hair, Seijuurou-sama. Are you sure that it was Kuroko-san?" the old man asked. Akashi nodded saying that he was absolutely sure that was Tetsumi. He was never wrong when it comes to her. He was always right if the subject is about her. _

"_Kuroko!"_

* * *

_Kuroko!_

"Huh?" looking behind. The two Kurokos stopped for a moment. Seiji looked at her mother. "Mama, is there something wrong? Why did Mama and Seiji stop from walking?" the young redhead asked.

"Ara… I just heard someone called my name, Seiji. Didn't you hear anything?" Seiji shook his head saying that he didn't hear anything. That was odd, she was sure that she'd heard someone call her name. Was it just a coincidence? She thinks. Her thoughts crashed when Seiji pulled her clothes saying that they were already this late and they need to go now.

"Seiji is excited about the competition. Mama would be there to watch Seiji right?" Seiji says, grasping her mother's hold of him. The bluenette smiled and kneeled. Her eyes locked on the aqua orbs of her son; "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Seiji-kun." Seiji smiled and hugged Kuroko. The warmth of the redhead was precious to the bluenette

As the seconds and minutes gone by, she cannot help to worry. Her heart couldn't calm down. It was like something was about to happen at the day of the competition. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was _someone _was going to appear at the match. Someone that would disrupt the peace of her life she was having.

That's impossible.

For now, I'll just enjoy whatever God has planned for me and Seiji.


	5. 4: The Meeting Pt 1

_**Notes: **_

Hi!

Thank you so much! For holding your and reading this fic. I don't even know how to express my gratitude to those wonderful readers. Especially most of my friends in twitter. They've liked it so much, I couldn't breathe. Seriously how do you guys do it?

How do I even do it? I don't have the slightest clue. I'm weird. Ahehehehe….

Seriously thank you for the support, feels and your reactions/reviews/comments and kudos. I wouldn't continue it without you guys. I'll do my best to satisfy (?) everyone with everything this fic has to offer. Let me drown myself with your feels.

No seriously… you guys are the best. Lav ya to the moon and back. This chapter is the moment we've all been waiting for and I do hope I gave justice to it.

For the remaining chapters, I'm not going to have any scheduled updates. The least is two and half week. Why that long? I'm not the kind of writer that has a 100% attention towards his/writing. Guys I have a life as well. Plus, my ideas always crashed with each other that every time I try to write, I always get that blank space in my head making me stop writing in the process. Even though I only made like two or five words. I'm really sorry. I don't have that attention span when it comes to writing but I'll try my best do.

* * *

**Friday Evening…**

The Kurokos are busying themselves with of their supposed works; Tetsumi, reading a pile of papers the students did in their "What would you like to be when you grow up?" activity and Seiji was doing his math homework. Tetsumi was busying herself with the papers which she find really interesting to read. Some even have drawings which the children had put effort into telling their ambitions. Chef, Astronaut, Racecar Driver, Basketball Player, everyone have different dreams– making Tetsumi smile a lot. She was almost halfway in finishing reading all when she stumbled upon the four papers. The papers of Mina-chan and the others' work paper. Little Seiji on the other hand saw her mother whose occupied at the moment slowly walking towards her and asked if what would is she doing.

"Oh… I'm just reading the papers of Mama's students. Want to read it together?" the crimson-head nodded, crawled upon the tiny space of Tetsumi's legs and sat down. The bluenette lowered the paper so Seiji could properly read the contents without getting his neck move upward. He was amazed at the first paper that he had saw with the name of Sakuragaoka Mina. The contents of her sheet were scribbles of 'glasses', 'school', 'books' and 'students'. "Mina wants to become a sensei just like Mama," he says. The older Kuroko nodded, ruffling the hair of her son for guessing it right. The second was from Matsumoto Shinn– who drew his interpretation of a policeman. Seiji smiled saying that his drawing was cute and 'alright' which his way of saying the opposite without using the improper words. Yukari Ayame wrote "to become a doctor to help the sick people" in the cleanest way of writing as possible. Hinamii Ryuunosuke, which his paper only has a one phrase; "To rule the world". Kuroko– was– startled about the ambition of Ryuunosuke but shrugged and moved on to the last one; Ayako Yuki. Her paper has the most mouthful of drawings that are advanced are more specific and is certainly not for an average five year old. Her illustration shows a happy family wherein everyone was smiling. There was a sentence below the illustrations; Mama, Papa, Yato-nii and Yuki. A happy family.

In that moment, Tetsumi stopped, putting down the papers to the same pile. "Mama?" Seiji asked looking at her mother. Her face… Mama's face is sad. Realizing that Seiji was staring at her, Kuroko smiled asking if there was something wrong? Or is there something on her face?

"Mama's face… It has that sad...e….eksu…" his voice squeaks, trying to say the word that was new to his mouth. Kuroko was confused, trying to figure out what was her son was trying to tell her. Eksu?

"Eksu…pu…re…ssion."

"Eksu-pu-re-ssion? Oh! Expression. Oh Seiji, where did you learn that word?" pulling him closer to the bluenette. Little Seiji wrapped his arms around her. He was worried about the condition of her Mama due to a certain circumstances. With his observation skills, (courtesy of Tetsumi herself) Seiji recognizes the face her mother always makes; sad, worrisome and regret. With his little knowledge about words, he can only say; "Mama is sad."

Kuroko sighs. She couldn't hide anything from Seiji anymore. The way his mind works is wider and he can understand a 'little' his surrounding and that, what's worries Kuroko a lot. "You shouldn't worry about Mama, Seiji. I'm not lonely or anything. I am worried, yes, but not lonely. Mama has Seiji. Okay?

"Alright Seiji-kun. It's time for bed. Take a bath first and brush your teeth before going to bed. I'll just tidy up here." The crimson-head nodded, walking towards the bathroom to freshen up. Kuroko fished her phone, skimming through her contacts, she stopped at "Kise Ryouta" then enter the call button. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Then he picked up the call.

"Ah… Hello… Kise-kun?"

"Eh? Kurokocchi? This is rare… Why are you calling me in such a late hour? What's wrong? Did you miss me already?"

"Please stop with your delusions, Kise-kun. I just wanted to ask you if you're available in this upcoming Sunday afternoon."

"Sunday? I'm sorry Kurokocchi but my schedule that day is fully packed. Are you going somewhere?"

"It's just that Seiji is competing on his first ever shogi competition. I just wanted someone to accompany me. I thought Kise-kun would be fine but I guess you're pretty busy." Tetsumi replied while Kise, on the other line screamed like he just saw something scary and

"Ku…Kurokocchi! Oh my god. This is the first time that you've asked me something like that. I want to go because Kurokocchi says that she needs me.

"Kurokocchi!" she could hear the blonde model making weird smooches and she doesn't even want to imagine what he was doing. A little annoyed, Kuroko wanted to drop the call but Kise continued talking and it was rude for her if she will dropped the call. She could hear him saying things about wanting to go but can't because his manager would kill him if he's going to skip the scheduled photoshoot. She could imagine the reaction of his manager if she realizes that her model just left unnoticed. And Kuroko would feel guilty if she would be the reason that the blonde model would get fired because of her request. I can't do that to Kise-kun, she thinks.

She listened to Kise's energetic yet crying and regretting antics saying if only Kuroko had asked him much earlier that he could pull off something for his manager to agree to a quick break. And it's not like Kuroko wanted to invite Kise in the first place but seeing that her best friend is really, really really~ far and the distance is incredibly far away, and because she couldn't call the other Miracles with all the "disappearing act" of hers, Kise was the only one available that she could seek for help. She heaved a long sigh and heard a woman's voice, she was in rage telling something towards the blonde like "get back", "photoshoot", "goddammit" and the "stop flirting with every woman you see in the vicinity!"

"Uwaahh!– " ending the call. Kuroko had no choice but to go alone.

Fixing her son's belongings, putting it neatly in the table. She noticed a scribble about from Seiji's notebook. The words melted Kuroko's heart.

_Mama is precious to Seiji. Seiji will protect Mama from bad guys. Mama likes to make Seiji but Seiji also wants to make Mama proud. I love Mama. Mama is everything to Seiji. Mama will always love me. No matter what happens, I will love Mama forever and ever. _

_When I grow up, I want to marry Mama so that we can be together. Forever._

Covering her mouth, she couldn't help but to laugh about the last comment that Seiji wrote. "I want to marry Mama." Kuroko repeated the exact words from the paper then grinned, ripping the paper from the notebook. She then folded the piece of paper as she grabbed her wallet enclosing it onto the empty pockets of the said item and keeping it as her keepsake. Seeing as the entire room was neatly, Kuroko tirelessly announced that it was time for her to sleep as well but just as she was about to take a step from where she is, her phone just rang again. From the weird format of the number, Kuroko guessed that it was from a person who is not from Japan. And there was only one who knows her personal number.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko bluntly says. She was never wrong that Kagami was the one on the other line. He was the only person that Kuroko had given her _new _phone number and who was always in touch to him after the incident.

"Wow… I'm surprised that you already who's calling you?" Kagami replied then stifle a low laugh which annoyed Kuroko– for a second. "Anyway… I was calling to tell you I'm coming back to Japan. I'm already on my way in less than ten hours." The bluenette was surprised, usually, Kagami would inform her earlier before he goes board the plane but this was so sudden. She asked on why the sudden visit and Kagami just told him that his university had told him to train by himself and he had chosen Japan as his training ground.

"Anyway, I only called just to inform you and visit and take a look on the brat." Kagami added. Tetsumi's voice was a little sharper and had more 'dark aura' intent. She reminded her best friend that son's name wasn't a brat. "Stop calling Seiji a brat, Kagami. He has a name and it's Seiji." Kagami apologized, properly calling the bra– Seiji by his name. He asked if how was he? Kuroko said that he was doing fine being a good child.

"Do you still have plans on searching for Seiji's _true_ father?" Kagami asked. His voice was full sorrow and worry. It wasn't obvious that Kagami Taiga, one of Kuroko's teammates from highschool is now becoming a 'fatherly' figure towards the bluenette. She didn't mind though and Kagami also knew his limitations about their relationship towards each other. He knew that deep inside Kuroko's heart there is still a door wherein she's still waiting for Akashi to forgive her and accept her on whatever the past may have come.

Friends. Best friends. Nothing more.

Kuroko shooked her head, "No. There is no way that he'll magically pop out of nowhere after all these years. I don't really wanna talk about this, Kagami-kun. I hope you understand.

As for your question. I'm afraid that I cannot meet you tomorrow and pick up what's left from our last conversation. Aside from this one of course. I am taking my child to the mall to buy a new set of clothes that he will wear from Sunday's shogi match. I apologize." Kagami was confused. Shogi? The bluenette explained that he was invited to a friendly match and also to please someone important to Kuroko.

"Alright then after I landed from the airport, I'll come straight to the mail. Just let me know where."

"Oh, wait a minute Kagami-kun" halting Kagami on not to drop the call yet. "I need a favour. Before you come, please buy me two large vanilla milkshakes. I will pay you back afterwards." Kuroko could hear from the other some scratching sounds. Seems like Kagami was scratching his head because of the sudden request of the bluenette.

"You and your abominable addiction towards that piece of drink. But why 'two'?"

"I'll have you know that vanilla milkshakes is good for growing kids like me. It seems that Seiji has inherited my interest of the milkshakes.

"You really should try some, Kagami-kun. It'll help you grow taller."

"Like hell would I ever taste that goddamn drink!"

* * *

_**At the Akashi Main Branch House…**_

_The head of the house, Akashi Seijuurou ordered the servants to prepare the guest wing. Seeing as that he had invited the whole Generation of Miracles to some important issue. Which talks about their missing "Phantom Sixth Man", he had diligently called every single one of them to come over to his home to talk about his intuition about the whereabouts of Kuroko. Seeing that everyone was busying themselves with the said task, Akashi went towards his chamber to rest for a while. After that encounter of seeing a teal color, the redhead couldn't calm down. Pacing himself back and forth, he was really excited to tell everyone about what he had discovered. Of course it was only just a quick glance but he was sure about what he had just saw. Takeda reminded the young heir to calm down. _

_Easier said than done. _

_Midorima Shintarou was the first one to arrive. He was never late when it comes to appointed meetings such as this which is Akashi himself was the one to propose. Akashi welcomed the green-haired doctor, guiding him to the guest wing hall. Next was Kise Ryouta. Judging from the clothing he was wearing, he rushed out from his modelling work. His work clothes can be identified– a gold themed Egyptian male clothes. Akashi could never tell how hard it is for Kise to be struggling and demanding clothes that isn't comfortable with the blonde model. The maidservant that helped Kise with his coat had her face painted in red while the blonde model was happily giving him the clothing. Seeing him enjoying the sentiment of himself with the public attention is an understatement. Was inviting Ryouta even a good wise decision? Akashi would never tell. But he was the closest to Tetsumi so I guess he's an exception. Murasakibara then arrived with a bag full of junk foods, hugging it close to his chest with the different variety; from potato chips, sandwich biscuits, artificial flavoured drinks and his favourite of them all,__**Nerunerunerune candy.**__ The purple giant himself even offered one of his treats to the maidservant attending his arrival but seeing that it was young Akashi's guest, she declined and just guided him towards the hallway._

_Aomine Daiki was the last person to arrive. His excuse was that there was sudden 'criminal on the loose' that they (Momoi Satsuki included) had to attend to causing the tanned policeman to have an overtime and causing him to be late on scheduled meeting of the Miracles. _

_Akashi, still in his chamberlain was reading a book when one of his maidservant had informed him that everyone in the Miracles have been gathered in the required room. The redhead nodded, putting down the book he was reading on top of his nightstand, making sure that he'll get back on it later on. He stood up, fixing the folds of his nightgown as the door swung open. Walking towards the staircase towards where the Generation of Miracles where. _

_The guest wing was big. 'Grand' was an exaggerate word to describe the entire place. The walls were exquisitely wrapped with leather cushions. Machineries and Appliances were definitely expensive, and imported overseas. A soundproof room wherein no one could dare to enter without an invitation. The entire room itself was secured tightly– a highly type of passcode. Only chosen members of the Akashi household knew. Its surroundings are perfectly organized. From the stacks of books, to the game consoles stored in the game station up to the convertible chamber full of DVDs and CDs. It also has a mini-cinema theatre, a snack bar and small library section (if you're a fond of books) which just goes to show that the "Akashi Family" is one of the most influential family lineage in Japan._

_Every Miracle was perfectly relaxed, like they own the entire house. Each of them, had their own space, doing of their respective work; Midorima was filing and reading a book something related to medical, Kise was… Murasakibara, with his space was full of crumbs on the floor due to the continuous eating from his pack of junk foods. And a maidservant quickly sweeps the messy floor only to come back that it was messy yet again. Aomine on the other hand was busying himself talking to someone over the phone. Of course it was work related. All of them had their own work to be doing, with Akashi running their family's company adding his shogi profession career, he knows every Miracle were 'different'. They weren't highschool anymore. This is the real life, Akashi thinks. _

"_Everyone…" Akashi says. Every Miracle abandoned what they were doing, all their attention towards the redhead. Murasakibara couldn't though and continued with his devouring of his snacks whilst his attention span is to Akashi. "I sincerely apologized for summoning you so suddenly." Walking towards the centre of the room. All of them knew that it was better to listen to the redhead before anything happens to them. They didn't want another 'Kagami Taiga' accident that happened when they were in High school. _

_Our lives are precious to be taken away, thank you very much. _

"_I have found Tetsumi." Everyone frozed. Kise– was– infact stood. The shock of the phrase that Akashi have triggered him to react that way. His face was bizarre. _

"_That's…impossible…" he says like he was scared. Aomine told the blonde to sit down and let the redhead to finish what he was trying to say. Midorima adjusted his glasses, reminding the speaker that it was already been four years since they have saw Tetsumi. The blonde model fell towards his seat, then mumbled something: "No… There's just no way Akashicchi could find Kurokocchi." Everyone didn't heard what Kise just said. Sweating a lot, he replied nothing. _

"_Oi! Akashi. What are you saying that you saw Tetsu?" asked Aomine. He wasn't convinced about what the redhead said. He was supposed to be the first one to know where Kuroko would be. Considering that his job was accommodating missing persons. The redhead, Akashi eyes gazed toward the tanned policeman. "I don't know why you haven't seen her in your field of job but I saw him, Daiki. I am positive that is Kuroko. Even if it's just a small glance." Akashi said. _

"_Aka-chin are you positive? You said that you only saw a teal color. In a glance. And it's only just 'once'. Don't you think that you're just imagining things? _

"_Takeda-san said you've been pushing yourself thus stressing yourself." The purple giant reprimanded. Midorima agreed to Murasakibara. For once. This was the moment Akashi was waiting for. This was only a slim chance but Akashi knew the risks and would accept anything. Even if it's only a slim one. _

"_I know the possibility of this is very slim but I'm taking that chance._

"_All of you should come with me in Fueguchi. It's a small neighborhood in the lower part of where the Akashi Main Branch, this house, is located. Rescheduled everything you have on Monday and you will accompany me to this." The redhead dropped a small paper slip. All Miracles looked at examined at the said paper. Its text read as: _

_**Fueguchi District 5**__**th**__** Anniversary presents: Shogi Competition for the Youth!**_

_**Ages 5 to 10 are welcome to join! **_

_**Prizes includes the following: **_

_**1**__**st**__** prize: 5,000 **__** \+ brand new 12 inch LED TV**_

_**2**__**nd**__** prize: 2,500 ¥ **_

_**3**__**rd**__**: 1,000 ¥**_

_**Consolation prize: 500 **_

_**With special guest of Akashi Seijuurou.**_

"_Haahhh?!" the Miracles said in unison. The redhead told them that someone from the management of the event called Akashi, asking him if he could be come as a 'guest.' That wasn't why the four of them were shocked. The fact that Akashi had accepted something like to appear in front of people, let alone with a small crowd like Fueguchi to be as their special guest. They knew that Akashi doesn't like a lot of people– or even socializing with them at least. _

"_Akashicchi…Socializing? That's impossible! Is this the end of the world?!Midorimacchi that's not Akashicchi we all know!"_

"_Are you even for real? The Akashi we all know wouldn't accept something like this. Where's the 'real' Akashi Seijuurou? Or is this the psychotic __**Akashi Seijuurou?**__"_

"_Aka-chin did the other __**Aka-chin **__appeared?"_

"_The fuck Akashi! Come back! You still haven't told us about your theories about the whereabouts of Tetsu!"_

"_What in nonsense are you talking about? I am Akashi Seijuurou. The other 'me' isn't going to appear anymore. Now…_

"_Are you ready for the punishment on those preposterous things you've just said?"_

"_Eeeeekk! I'm sorry Akashicchi! It was a joke!"_

"_Don't even dare to make me a part of your grudge, Akashi! I didn't do anything!"_

"_Ho….but you were the one who mad the maniacal delusion of me having go 'insane.'_

_No more second-doubting my decisions, Daiki. When I say that you will accompany me. You. Will. Accompany. Me. Understood?"_

"_Y-yes! Akashi/Akashicchi!"_

"_Fools…"_

"_Ah… I'm going to the toilet."_

_The Generation of Miracles all agreed (or forced to) in accommodating the young Akashi to his whims about the shogi competition match. It was almost a sudden decision for him to decide. He didn't know the reason on changing but somehow, he felt that he really should go. Calling back Souichiro Jun to confirm his attendance, Akashi just felt __**right **__in changing his mind about the event. Somehow… he felt like he was almost– could– grasp all the answers that he needs in his life. The answers on how, why, what, on the reason for Kuroko in leaving him. The Miracles didn't have a choice. Though Akashi is no longer their ex-captain and they were already 'true adults', they still respect the decisions he makes. Their trust and respect towards the only heir of the Akashi family will always be their second "orders" to follow. No matter what age they are. And that. Was what Akashi was grateful to. _

_He also said they should stay for the night since the meeting took a while and it was almost quarter to two A.M. He called for the maidservants to prepare four of their guest rooms for the Miracles to use. She nodded leaving them in the secluded room. He also bid farewell for he must prepare for the preparations for Sunday. _

_His room was still the same as how he'd left it and the book was still placed in the nightstand. Changing himself to a sleepwear; blue night shirt and pajama and a comfy slippers, he placed himself on his bed, tucking the blanket to cover mostly his entire body. The book; __**How to Kill a Mockingbird **__still sits, he grabbed the book and flipped it into where he had bookmarked the page. Looking towards the starry sky, the crimson-haired grinned. He wasn't expecting much from Sunday but he knows that he will definitely, finally, at long last will be reunited with his beloved bluenette, Kuroko Tetsumi. _

"_Just a little more. I'm going to see you, Tetsumi."_

* * *

_**Saturday (10: 45 A.M) **_

Kuroko was the first one to wake up before Seiji. Seeing that it was almost noon and time for lunch. Taking off the sand from her eyes, Kuroko sleepily headed to Seiji's room. Her whole being is still sleepy when she could hear a faint sound coming from her son's room. Opening the door, slowly, an awake Seiji lunging himself towards the bluenette's small frame. The two Kurokos fell from the floor with little Seiji on top of Tetsumi.

"Mama, Mama guess what?" says Seiji. He was still at Kuroko's stomach. The redhead was excited, his expression can't tell. Kuroko asked on why the sudden lunge attack at her. They were already late to prepare for lunchtime and says that they'll just go to the mall to find clothes and secondly to eat lunch in their favourite fast food chain most likely "Maji Burger". She asked Seiji on why is he so hyped about. "It's still tomorrow, Seiji. Why are you so happy about? You can tell Mama about it." Seiji was just delighted. This is the first time that he will join a 'real' competition and the fact that his mother would be there– supporting him is making the little redhead anticipating tomorrow's event. Tetsumi got up from the floor and scooped up her son as they make way towards the bathroom. They seriously needs to take a bath. With the dusty floor that the bluenette had forgotten to sweep. Dusts sticking into their thin layer of clothes and Seiji's nose was turning red.

"Now look what you've done. Your nose is turning to _Rudolf._" Tetsumi says. The redhead muttered words which was very difficult to decipher. It runs from 'bwecause Seiji is exciwted. Mama wud be wid Seiji tomowow. Seiji will win fuu Mama.' What is Seiji saying? Kuroko could never tell.

She also needs to tell her son about the unexpected guest that they'll be having later on. But that can wait, Tetsumi reminded herself. Opening the bathroom door, she took Seiji's clothes first. Letting the tub to be fulled of water, she also poured a scented bubble bath: _**Sakura Peach.**_ Seiji's nose still painted with the red colour. The little redhead's body frame which has the same complexion to Tetsumi, but a little paler than her, making Kuroko worry. Even thought if he's not getting enough sleep and nutrients that he needs in his body. That worried her for a moment. Before stripping herself in front of her child, she grabbed naked Seiji and dipping him towards the bathtub. Seiji played with the bubbles, splashing and splashing. Its water content of the bathtub dripping into the bathroom floor.

Kuroko stripped. Pulling her purple shirt off her head, next were her undergarments and shorts. Later on, she joined on Seiji on the small tub. Seiji scooted over allowing the bluenette and squeezing herself inside. She could feel his son's back between her chest.

"Uwaah!" Seiji says. He turn around, gazing at the big, round, soft yet squishy. Confused, he touched the squishy skin from her mother's view. "Hiihh!" Tetsumi moaned. His cheeks burning.

"What are these Mama?" Seiji asked continuing to touch the big bouncy sphere-shaped making the bluenette scream more. "Uhhhh! N-no… Seiji please. Stop touching my breast."

"What's a breast?"

-xxxxx-

_**13:00 P.M. (Fueguchi Shopping District Mall)**_

The trip towards the mall took longer than Tetsumi had thought of. With Seiji and his continuous questions. It over-loop with to 'Why doesn't Seiji have a breast?' from 'How come there's milk inside of it?' to 'When Seiji grew up, would Seiji have breast too?'

Which is giving Kuroko a headache. A tantrum, to be precise.

Switching from places to places, Kuroko and Seiji couldn't find a perfect pair of clothing for her son to wear to the shogi competition in Sunday. All the clothes store they've went to doesn't have that 'vibe' that Tetsumi needs. This is the first _actual _match Seiji is competing to. Of course I'd like my son to be presentable in it. Those clothes just wouldn't be right. The bluenette felt her entire body go numb. She was exhausted from finding the perfect clothes for her child so she decided to go to _Maji Burger. _She received a text as well from her best friend, Kagami as well.

[[To: Kuroko Tetsumi

From: Kagami-kun

Subject: I'm at the Mall.

Oi! Kuroko. I'm already here at the mall. I'm just waiting in line in buying your goddamn vaniila milkshake. I'm at the Maji Burger. Same place. Usual spot. It's your treat this time for the burgers alright?]]

At this point, Kuroko stifle a laugh. "Come on, Seiji. It's time for lunch. Also we're going to meet Mama' best friend," Holding Seiji's hand together they went towards the fast food chain they both loved to go. "Mama's…best friend?" Tetsumi nodded, with the swung of the glass door of the said place, the two Kurokos walked towards the empty spot near the window. Surprised to say that the table was unoccupied. Seems like they entire facility knew that it was already reserved. Just for them. Seiji submitted that he going to a quick trip to the toilet. When suddenly–

"Oi! Kuroko!" the owner of the voice. That voice that Kuroko always remember, the person that he know even after high school. The person whom had given him the power to become the 'shadow' that she had always been taught of by Akashi. She turned around, seeing a tall male with rich deep color of the red and black hair color. He was wearing a complimentary red jersey jacket with an insignia of a famous school from America. An inside white shirt and matching the entire fashion statement was a black with red linings sweat pants and basketball shoes.

The tall man was hugging two large servings of Kuroko's favourite: Vanilla Milkshake.

"Thank you so much, Kagami-kun and welcome back." Tetsumi says. The tall man which is Kagami Taiga grinned, "It's great to be back." Kagami replied. He occupied the opposite empty chair. Gone with the greetings, the redhead looked around as if searching for something. "So, where's the bra– I mean, Seiji?" almost slipping the word 'brat'. God knows what will happen to him if he insult Kuroko's son.

Speaking of Seiji…

The tall redhead screamed. Just like old times but she was not the reason of Kagami's scared expression. Little Seiji sat beside Tetsumi. Kagami demanded on when did Seiji appeared.

"Seiji was here before stranger-san came and talk to Mama." Said Seiji flatly. Mama? Looking at Kuroko, Kagami raised his eyebrows. "Is this him?"

"Apparently, yes. Seiji, this is Kagami Taiga. He is Mama's bestfriend. Kagami-kun, I'd like you to meet my child, Kuroko Seiji."

"Hajimemashite, Kagami-san. I'm Kuroko Seiji. It's nice to meet Mama's best friend."

"L-likewise. Kuroko, how the hell did he inherit your _misdirection?_"

"I can't answer that, Kagami-kun. When he grew up, I just realized that he was using misdirection while mine was already fading. Enough with me and Seiji. Please take care of my child while I go to the counter and order our food.

"Now, Seiji, please be a good to Kagami-san. I'll be back before you finish your vanilla milkshake."

"Hai, Mama. Seiji will be a good boy and not to trouble Kagami-san."

The bluenette patted little Seiji first before going to the counter. Looking back, she could see that his best friend and Seiji are having a good relationship.

_That's good. I'm glad Seiji is doing his best._

* * *

_**16:55 P.M. (Kuroko Residence)**_

Kuroko, Kagami and Seiji had finally arrived in Kuroko's apartment. Shopping to the mall about clothes is one thing that Kuroko will never ever be doing. Even though that she was the one to insist that Seiji needs to have new clothes for the match tomorrow, she never knew that finding a perfect clothes would be tiresome. What is it with people and their crazy fashion sense? As long as you wear something decent and presentable, it's fine.

The tall redhead offered for him to cook dinner. Although he probably needs to go back to his own home. Seiji has become fond of Kagami that he insisted that he stay for dinner. Why not? Kagami says. Kuroko opened the door, the view of the inside was still a 'mess'. She apologized for the impression of her home. She was sure that this wasn't a view that Kagami was used to. Truth to be infact, Kuroko never invited Kagami to her home. She was living alone in her high school life. The idea of having a male inside your house while you're still underage was out of the question.

Kagami, piggy-backing Seiji at his back while both hands were full of ingredients that they need for dinner purposes. Seiji fell asleep after the trip. Tetsumi on the other hand has the paperback with the bought clothes. And it took her for like, thirty stores just to make up her mind about what to wear for Seiji. She was a little exhausted as well but seeing that her child had fun with Kagami's company made her exhaustion fade. Asking for her child, Kagami dropped the grocery bags as he turned, slowing lowering his back for Kuroko to scoop up Seiji and tucking him towards the sofa for him to sleep. Kagami then ushered himself towards the kitchen, as he starts preparing for dinner.

Kuroko was a little tired that she had to take a quick nap.

By the time, Kuroko realized that it was already time for dinner. Kagami had just finished placing everything at the table while Seiji was already placed in his chair waiting for the two adults to join him as well.

"I apologized, Kagami-kun." She says. The tall redhead shrugged, saying that it was alright. Helping Kuroko get up from his sleeping position in the chair, they re-joined Seiji to the dining table.

Their dinner was composed of something that Kuroko would dream of cooking. Being the professional cook for himself, Kagami was proud of his curry and Western dishes. She was glad that Seiji had invited him to stay for dinner.

"As always, you never seem to surprise me with your cooking, Kagami-kun." Tetsumi complimenting his cooking. She remember the times wherein he had to train Riko Aida in perfectly cooking curry in one of their training camps. She could still remember what happened. Like it was some 'serial murder case' scenario. The entire Seirin team have been hospitalized because of food poisoning– which Aida Riko is the prime suspect.

Changing the subject, Kagami also complimented the bluenette that she was still the same 'Kuroko'– which he pertains to about her height. The same height as they were still in highschool. They talked about their lives, also the others like Hyuuga and Riko had finally had a baby which they took for how long. Kuroko also mentioned on how Hyuuga has been into 'clutch time' when Riko was been sent to the ER as she gave birth to their first child. They child, a healthy baby had inherited the father's onyx hair color while her pinkish complexion and brown eyes came from Riko. Everyone in the Seirin Basketball Club was present, even Kiyoshi Teppei. With his slow understanding, he congratulated Hyuuga and Riko for a wonderful baby.

Izuki Shun was pursued a career of a comedian. His main subjects includes his "Book of Puns: and its 1000 mysteries of life by Izuki Shun". Koganei Shinji and Mitobe Rinnosuke were co-owners of a small restaurant where they serve delicious food. Even though Koganei has his share of the glory, he works as a waiter while Mitobe was the head chef. Their dishes includes Japanese cuisines with some of their experimented twists of flavours. And the customers are always pleased of the outcome making them one of the most successful restaurants in the Tokyo District.

Furihata Kouki also pursuing another professional career. Being the clumsy person he was before, he evolved into a more calm and analytical _Furihata Kouki. _He is now a swimmer. Bringing Japan's flag on his back, he aimed to be "No. 1 freestyle swimmer"

Every clank and tic and tac of the fine silverware, Kuroko and Taiga came to a point that no one dared to talk with one another. The tall redhead wanted to ask something at Kuroko but seeing at the primary reason, Seiji, was present, there's just no way that he can asked and engaged a conversation. With just one look at Kuroko's eyes, Kagami already knew the answer.

_Please Kagami-kun. Not in front of my child. _

And Kagami fully respects Kuroko's wish.

* * *

_**Cliffhanger. **_

_**Stay tuned for part 2 of this. I have to just make an update. ; )**_


	6. 5: The Meeting Pt 2

_**Hey lovelies! Here's your pt. 2. Not what I really had in mind for the meeting but I guess its okay? A big shoutout to Yu! My biggest reader ever since I made this shitty fic. Honestly I'm so mad at myself. Why is this getting longer and longer?**_

* * *

_**Akashi Main Branch House, Akashi Seijuurou's Chamberlain (18: 29 P.M.) **_

_Akashi just finished freshening himself after a quick shower before retreating to his comfortable quarters. Seeing as the preparations are perfectly in place, Akashi was glad that everyone in the Miracles are willing to join with him to unravel if the missing 'Kuroko Tetsumi' was really that near. _

_Fueguchi District was only ten blocks away from where the Akashi Main Branch House standing. _

_But that's not what was making the young heir of the Akashi Conglomerate be delighted. The fact that finally– after four years of being AWOL, without anyone knowing where Kuroko was, he was going to see his beloved 'Tetsumi'. The happiness painting on young heir's face cannot fathomed. Even the Miracles itself haven't seen him their ex-captain to be this, except for chosen people. _

_Before the redhead could retreat his eyes to rest, Akashi heard the knock on his door. Curious. "Enter" he said. With the swung of the door, Midorima Shintarou appears. Welcoming himself to the redhead's room he positioned himself to sit at the vacant chair which is five inches away to the bed. He wasn't expecting guest at this hour of the night. _

"_What brings you here? Surely you know what time is, Shintarou." Akashi says. Midorima was double-checking, reporting to Akashi about the details of tomorrow's happenings. Everyone was already preparing, even themselves were a little excited of whatever in its stores for them. _

"_Thank you for that." Thanking Midorima. The green-haired doctor paused. He wasn't sure if doing such extreme measures would fruit for the succession of their mission. Would they be able to see Kuroko? Is she really here in Fueguchi? Is it worth our time and effort? He couldn't tell. _

_Akashi saw the troubled face of the green-haired and asked if there was something the matter. "I'm just thinking," Looking at the young heir, his gaze making a worried face. Akashi knows that Midorima never makes this face. Unless it was really something big that needs to be worrying about. _

"_Shintarou. You know I don't like this silent treatment you're making. If something was bothering you, you should speak up. I am your friend, you can talk to me about anything."_

"_To be honest I'm worried. _

"_Akashi it's already four year since Kuroko left. Even you yourself says that it was only a hunch. A big bluff. To keep waiting on a person whose whereabouts isn't even known to the people close to her, you are only making it worse, Akashi."_

"_But Akashi–"_

"_It doesn't matter how much money I waste. I don't care. As long as there is a small, even a tiny chance. I'll grab it. If those 'waste of efforts' you called are worthless then it isn't for me. I know that Testumi is somewhere near. I can feel it. I am absolute."_

"_Again with the 'absolute' term Akashi. Fine, fine. I believe you. The others believe you. I just hope that if we fail at this chance again. Promise me you'll stop this nonsense about finding Kuroko."_

_Akashi clenched his fist. "But we're not going to fail, Shintarou."_

_-xxxxx-_

_**Sunday 7:00 A.M **_

_The time has finally come, Akashi thinks. He was so excited that he didn't have enough sleep. Maybe just two or three hours. The day has finally come for him and the Generation of Miracles to know if his hunches about the missing 'Kuroko Tetsumi' was really here at Fueguchi District. The young heir prepared the most expensive–no– the most special attire that he has in his entire wardrobe. The maidservants also informed him about his friends that there almost finished with preparing and was waiting for the redhead to be done in his preparations. _

_Out of all the Miracles, Akashi was a person who takes A LOT of time just to prepare. It took them some time to get used to this kind of behaviour of the redhead until it wasn't a bother to them anymore. Akashi first took a bath, accumulating half an hour to be finish. It was still a mystery to the others on why does Akashi takes so long in the bathroom. When he was finished, he finally went to his walk-in closet. The set of clothes to wear was already perfectly prepared for this game. _

_It was really a simple white with red stripe in the middle. It's back has a design of a red dragon. It was personally chosen by Kuroko when she and Akashi spent the entire summer vacation at Kyoto. The bluenette was fascinated about the said clothing and bought it to give to Akashi. She also says that the Red Dragon was definitely "Seijuurou-kun". Matching the shirt, he wore a simple faded black fine-cut jeans and sandals. Topping it all together was a belonging the bluenette. Her own pink-to-cream coloured cardigan. It was the one of the things that Kuroko likes to share with the redhead and Akashi liked the idea as well. Despite being the girly colour of it, he wasn't afraid nor ashamed to wear the cardigan. _

_All that it needs was to fix his wet and uncombed hair. _

_Seeing himself another look at the window. Perfect. Perfect. Everywhere you look, Akashi Seijuurou was already perfect. The only thing missing in his perfect life was a woman. And that's what Kuroko Tetsumi's meaning in his existence. _

_From the staircase, Akashi could see the Generation of Miracles waiting. Their type of clothing was 'flashy' but they know that only the redhead will be the only one who can be 'classy' in their entire group. Acknowledging the presence of the young heir, all eyes were on him. _

"_It's about damn time, Akashi!" Aomine says. His was getting impatient at the said person for being so slow. Midorima just, as usual, adjusted the rim of his eyeglasses. Murasakibara was just there. A big pack of snack hugging at his left arm. And Kise is just there shivering._

_Wait shivering? What is going on that idiot's head? _

"_Kise." The blonde model startled like his mind was off somewhere. He was fidgeting like crazy and nobody knows why he is doing such thing. Apparently, Aomine says that he was like that since Akashi announced that he might know where Kuroko was. When they tried to asked, the blonde's only response was the silent treatment. He wanted to interrogate Kise but time is running low. _

"_We don't have time for this nonsense!" Akashi said. "Let's go! Everyone."_

"_Yeah!"_

* * *

_**Kuroko Residence, 8:30 A.M. **_

Kuroko Tetsumi stretched her aching body. The cool warm of dew and freshly baked goods coming from the nearest bakeshop in town. Today's the day huh? Kuroko reminded herself. This was the day of the shogi competition. Seiji's first every shogi match. Kuroko and that _'guy's _child. Oh the memories of Seiji's father kept popping into the bluenette's head. Why do I suddenly keep thinking about _him? _Stop this nonsense Kuroko!

Speaking of a child, there was a knock on Kuroko's doorsteps. "Mama! Mama! Wake up Mama! It's time for breakfast Mama!" the continuous knocking on the door. The owner of the voice, Seiji was just too excited. Another set of loud knocks and the door would break. Finally getting up from her messy futon, Kuroko swung his door. "Yes, yes. Today is Seiji's first ever shogi match. Shall we prepare ourselves then?" Never did Kuroko noticed that Seiji was already ready.

The outfit they've bought. A miniature _hakama. _Its color was crimson flaming red with prints of hydrangea and chrysanthemum flowers. The _obi _was a rich colour of blue. Kuroko made a mental note that if one needs to play shogi, one must wear traditional Japanese clothing. Something that he inherited from a certain someone when she was still in Middle school.

"How'd you put the hakama by yourself?" asked Kuroko. Seiji explained that he did it by himself by looking back and forth to the mirror to check if he was doing alright. Well…You certainly did great, Kuroko spoke in her mind. But it still needs some fixing. The bluenette knelt down, making final fixes on the overall look of his child. Tugging everything that wasn't in place. A little tug there and here and viola! Kuroko Seiji is wearing a perfectly traditional Japanese boy.

Kuroko couldn't help but to woo herself in the appearance of Seiji. He was just like a traditional Japanese boy from the _Showa_ era. She ran towards her room to pick up her camera, clicking every precious moments of Seiji in the photos. Kuroko forced the little redhead to pose for him saying that it needs to capture for remembrance.

"Please stop Mama. We are going to be late at the competition," pouts the crimson-head Kuroko. His tone of voice tells that he was getting annoyed. "One more shot, Seiji. Look at the camera. That's it. Good boy."

"Mama!" Seiji shouts but a soft one. Tetsumi stifle a laugh, putting away the camera out of the way. A quick journey to the bathroom to have a quick bath.

The preparation wasn't exactly that long. Seeing that the house was already in perfect shape. No dust. No scattered objects. Kitchen is nice and neat. All clear. Except for Kuroko's room which she had forgotten to fix her futon because of a certain little redhead being too hyped about today's event. Honestly… Where does Seiji store those energy he has have? They decided to just grab breakfast at a food chain store. Kuroko doesn't mind to do a little cooking but the fact that Seiji was a little overboard the top saying that they really need to go to the venue. Having no choice but to follow, they agreed to have on-the-go lunch.

It wasn't that long till they've reached the destination: Fueguchi District, the Basketball Court. The place was packed of food stands, children who brought their own shogi boards to practice their skills. Everywhere you look, you can children and shogi all over it. The view of the scenery was outstanding. Kuroko was loss of words on what she saw. Even parents were on their best behaviour. Most likely, some even have written on big canvases of paper, each of them having their children's name. Wishing them good luck and whatnot.

"Everyone is so excited about the event." Kuroko says. Seiji was amazed, even though his facial expression couldn't tell but the vibe he's emitting was definitely something a person who's looking forward to. The little Kuroko was definitely pleased. Asking permission to if he could have a look around on the place. Why wouldn't Tetsumi decline? She nodded saying that he shouldn't go too far from the venue. Seiji nodded and ran towards a group of kids. Having the same reaction to seeing a child whose presence is visible. Hopefully, everyone wouldn't get scared or startled with Seiji and his misdirection.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The sound of Kuroko's came. The caller id with the name of "Kise-kun". Huh? That's odd. Answering the phone, he could hear people, the other Generation of Miracles. But why Kise calling me when the other Miracles are near? Something's wrong with Kise. "Hello? Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked. Kise on the other line hushed Kuroko to lower her voice. His was on hoarse, like he was whispering. "I don't have time, Kurokocchi, I'm with the other Miracles. Listen…" he was like on some kind of interrogation. What on earth is going on with Kise-kun? "Did you, by any chance, encounter someone?"

"What are you talking about Kise-kun? I can't hear you perfectly. Please make your voice a little louder so I can–" he could hear Aomine's voice. He was shouting at Kise, and asking on what is he doing in a secluded place. "Oi! Who the fuck are you calling? One of your girlfriends?"

"Crap! Sorry Kurokocchi. Gotta go" Hold on, Kise-kun– Beep! The call ended. Something was bothering the thoughts of the bluenette. Why is Kise-kun acting that way? Just when a train thought crashes her whole being. Forgetting about Seiji, he looked at the place. "Seiji?" She tried to find the little redhead but he was nowhere to be found.

"Seiji!"

* * *

_**Fueguchi District, the Basketball Court (12:15 P.M.) **_

_The Generation of Miracles; Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi and lastly, Akashi Seijuurou were already in the venue. Akashi ordered the four to go to the specific place without him. Saying that he needs some time alone. "I expect all of you to behave properly." Akashi reminded the four. Aomine tsked, "What are you. Our mom?" Basically yes, In Akashi's mind but the redhead shrugged. All four of them exited the car and leaving Akashi alone. _

"_Seijuurou-sama…" says the old man. Seeing his young master in the rear-view mirror of the car. The young Akashi heir looked at his driver. Takeda knew that deep inside, Akashi Seijuurou was scared. Scared that he might fail again in finding his beloved Tetsumi. Scared that this chance would shatter his hope of seeing the Sixth Phantom. He promised Midorima if they ever failed on this, even though he didn't 'exactly' replied to the ex-shooter, there is a time that he thought to himself to give up already. Without any speculations or even hints about the whereabouts of the bluenette. Disappearing on the face of the earth like she's already dead. No. She's not dead, Akashi mumbled. _

"_Do you think Kuroko might be here?" Akashi asked the old man. Takeda didn't know if his opinion would benefit the self-esteem of the young heir. "Honestly, Seijuurou… I think you really should quit. Of course your own decision would still be followed. Whether you give up or not, it is clearly up to you. I know that you love Kuroko-sama but sometimes if the person left without warning that means that there is a deep meaning to it. Frankly speaking that, Kuroko-sama would like you to give up and forget about her."_

"_But I cannot! Kuroko was everything to me. There is no other that ever made me feel so 'special'. When I first met her at the basketball club, she was the only female who refuses to become a manager. Begging Nijimura-senpai and the others that she wanted to become a basketball player. She was the one person who intimidated my interest. She doesn't even have the skills of becoming a basketball player yet she practices so hard of becoming a string 1 member. _

"_I know Daiki was the first person who Kuroko met but I was the one who told her about her hidden talents. The one who realized what is her true power that could benefit the team. I was the one who had told Nijimura-senpai to let her join the team as Kuroko Tetsuya. After watching her on the practice exam, seeing her smile. That smile was the beginning of everything. I knew for a fact that I am harbouring feelings towards Tetsumi._

"_She is beautiful, she doesn't express much of her emotions, she is contented on eating those infernal artificial milk flavoured drink she calls "vanilla milkshakes", she gets angry and annoyed at Kise being too close to her, she argues with Atsushi but still respects him as a good player, she laughs pretty often when she's with Daiki which makes me a little annoyed, she doesn't talk much with Shintarou saying that Cancer and Aquarius will 'never get along with each other' and mostly, whenever she is five inches radius with me, she fidgets a lot, her face making a shade of red, and I will never forget the time that she confessed._

"_I am just…. Tetsumi is just… I will never love a person so badly like I did with Tetsumi."_

_Silence fell between the two of them. Takeda knew Akashi since he was a toddler. He practically know all that is happening between the young Akashi heir and he knows how big an influence has Kuroko done to Akashi Seijuurou. The bluenette changed Akashi inside and out. He knew that Kuroko felt the same way about Akashi but the sudden disappearance wasn't just big shocked to everyone but to Akashi Seijuurou, his whole world had been shattered. A part of very being left his soul together with Kuroko leaving. _

_Just seeing Akashi in this breakdown state hurts Takeda so much but there was nothing he can do. The only thing he can was to be there with Akashi and comfort the young heir as possible as he can. _

"_I'm going now, Takeda-san," said Akashi. Opening the door to his right, he left the Takeda and the car. Ushering himself towards the basketball court. _

_Blue. Teal. Passing from his eyes._

_There it is again. His senses alerted him. That colour. He glanced at the surrounding, wherein he saw a figure. He couldn't make out what it is but the color is coming from it. He ran and chased the said figure only to be taken at a very small narrowed alleyway. He couldn't possibly fit in it so he had taken the alternate route wherein the teal color was running. He thinks that his mind was just playing tricks with him. With the stress he's having, not mentioning these to the other Miracles and Takeda-san, Akashi ran again and continued to follow the running teal colour shade. _

"_Kuroko!" he shouted at the shadow figure. He couldn't really see who it was or what was it. Just following it was the best thing to do, Akashi thought. His body was almost at his limits. With the lack of sleep and stress he has been enduring for the past few days. It's a miracle that he can still do exercises. _

_It was already the dead end. And the colour disappeared. Panting, Akashi caught his breath like there's no tomorrow. "It was only a trick…" the redhead mumbled. When suddenly a voice came up behind him. A child's. "What's a trick?" Akashi turned around to see a child. He was wearing traditional Japanese clothing. From Akashi's view, the child was four years old. His hair color had the same shade Akashi but the eyes were what Akashi has been staring at. Teal. The color of Tetsumi's eyes. _

_At this point, the heart of Akashi Seijuurou was beating so fast. Thump thump thump thump. "Little one, what are you doing here in a secluded place?" thump thump thump. "Gomen nasai, oniisan but Mama said that Seiji shouldn't talk to strangers." Seiji says, his expression, so serious like this was his everyday expression. Thump thump thump _

"_I'm Akashi Seijuurou. Now I'm not a stranger." Thump thump thump_

"_You still are Akashi-oniisan." _

"_You're quite the stubborn one." Thump thump thump_

"_Arigatou Akashi-oniiisan."_

"_Now can you tell me the reason you are here?" Thump thump thump_

"_Seiji was lost when he was looking around. Seiji walked very far to the venue that Seiji didn't realized that he was walking towards a place Seiji isn't familiar with._

"_Can you help Seiji to get back to the Basketball court?" _

"_I am also going there for the competition." Thump thump thump_

"_Oh! You're the guest-sama! Since guest-sama is here. How about guest-sama and Seiji have a match? Seiji promised Mama that Seiji will win the competition. Seiji knows that he will win the match."_

"_Hooo~ you are quite brave to challenge 'Emperor' to a shogi match. All right. Let's go have a match little Seiji." Thump thump thump_

"_Seiji won't lose to Emperor-oniisama."_

_The older redhead offered his hand to the young Seiji which is the only thing he knows. At first Seiji was doubting whether or not he should come. He was stubborn and quoting a line that his 'Mama' taught him that "Mama says that Seiji shouldn't talk and follow strangers unless Mama is around but since oniisan is Akashi Seijuurou-sama then maybe Mama wouldn't be so worried about Seiji. Akashi-sama isn't a bad person right?" Akashi smiled. For the first time since god knows when. Grasping the hand of Seiji tightly, Akashi grinned. The feeling of holding the little crimson-head was different. It felt…nonchalant. _

"_Of course."_

* * *

_**12:27 P.M. **_

"Seiji!" shouts Kuroko. She was huffing and panting for twelve minutes since she saw the figure of Seiji. It was out of hand. The bluenette was panicking. She didn't know what to do anymore. Tears are flowing in the blink of her eyes. Seiji….Seiji…Seiji… Just then, another phone call came up to her. She didn't bother who or what does the person want from him. Putting it into her ear, Tetsumi's voice was muffled and twitch; "H-hello." Tetsumi says. "Kuroko where are you? I'm already at the venue. I also brought a book in you get bo–" she didn't let the other person on the line to finish his sentence and spoke, "Kagami-kun! Seiji! Seiji is missing! I don't know what to do! He was all with me but then he said that he'll just look around the venue and all of the sudden when I just left my eyes to him he was suddenly gone. Kagami-kun I don't know what to do! Kagami-kun…Seiji….." now tears are flowing in her eyes. She couldn't contain the epiphany of the sudden disappearance of her child. Gross sobbing can be heard on her phone. Kagami on the other line was calm. One of them should be since Kuroko isn't, his best friend would be the one to. He told the bluenette to calm down. How could Kuroko calm down when her own child was missing and pray tell knows where he is now.

"Kuroko you have to calm down. Breathe. Inhale. Exhale." Kuroko did but it wasn't enough. It was getting harder for her to breathe. Even though the place is crowded, everyone has their own business to attend to. Kagami could feel from the way Kuroko's breathing that she wasn't really feeling well. The redhead said that he should stay where she were. Kuroko nodded thus ending the call. Kuroko went to the nearest bench, wiping away her tears from her eyes.

"The Shogi Competition is about to start. Participants, please get ready." The commentator of the events says. Kuroko couldn't care less about the match. With Seiji missing, how could she even focused of the main reason why they were here in the first place? She couldn't even face Souichiro for not entering. He would be so disappointed, Kuroko thought. But her main priority is to find her missing son. That's all that matters right now.

With Seiji occupying her whole being, she didn't realized that someone was tapping her shoulders and calling her name. "Kuroko-san, Kuroko-san, Kuroko-san!" startled, the bluenette looked to the man in front of him only to see that the person was Souichiro Jun. His wrinkled face didn't change. The older man was delighted to see her. "I'm so glad that you could come Kuroko-san but where is Seiji-kun?" Kuroko then apologized and told the truth. It took some for Kuroko gut her feelings, staying strong wasn't her forte. Souichiro understood the situation. He, himself, will join in finding Seiji. Kuroko didn't want to bother the old man seeing that he was the sole sponsor of the today's event. I can't bother Souichiro-dono with my faults.

"Thank you Souichiro-dono but I can't let the sponsor be getting so worked up to a little kid. I'll be fine. I already informed Kagami-kun to help me. Please rest assured that we will find Seiji before the competition ends." Reassuring the old man, Kuroko smiled. _Liar. Liar liar liar liar liar. Liar!_ "No please Kuroko-san, I insist. Let me help you find your child." _Liar liar liar liar liar._ "It is totally alright. Please don't overwork yourself Souichiro-dono. Your health might suffer and I don't want that to happen." _Liar liar liar liar liar. _Souchiro nodded. He knew for a fact that he cannot win with Kuroko's determined face. He wished the bluenette that she could find Seiji. The bluenette thanked him as the old man left to check the final preparations of the event.

Kuroko knew that it would be a lot faster if many people would help but her whole instincts tells her that he can burden other people with her own mistakes. The world _**liar **_kept her thoughts open. One word. A whole lot of pain towards Tetsumi.

Now that she was feeling a little better, calmed down as well. Kuroko wanted to continue to find Seiji but she also made a promise to Kagami that she will not leave where she was until the tall redhead was here to fetch her. The uneasiness she's feeling is empowering her to make a move. Move. Tetsumi move. Find Seiji. Her whole body moved on its own. Seiji. Seiji. Seiji. Seiji!

She ran left to right, checking every possible locations Seiji could come with. She also asked if someone have noticed or have seen the little crimson-head. They didn't. Screw you! Kuroko wanted to scream to the people. Control, Kuroko. She tried again, same answer. Her phone rang again, Kagami was calling her but she was too busy at moment. Turning off her phone, she continued with her search. Never realizing that there was someone was in front of her, she fell on the ground.

_Thud!_

Kuroko wasn't in the mood to apologize as she was in a hurry. All she could hear was someone calling her name. "Kuroko!" Somehow, she was familiar with the voice. Kuroko shrugged and continued to run. "Seiji! Mama's here! Where are you?!" she screamed. Looking at the surrounding, there was no sign of people in there aside from a shade of dark navy blue. Navy blue? I don't have time for this! Next thing she was hearing was someone was calling her name. Again? She couldn't hear much of what the person was saying all she could understood was a "chin". Kuroko cried for Seiji's name, hoping that the little Kuroko would respond. Nothing. She was getting nowhere if these keeps up. The bluenette kept forward, she ran and ran and ran like there's no tomorrow. Seiji! Seiji!

"_Kurokocchi! No! Don't!"_

That was Kise-kun's voice. She didn't bothered when she saw a small figure, red wearing a hakama. "Seiji!" she shouted at the figure. Seiji looked back. It's really him! "Mama!" Running towards Kuroko, the bluenette was bursting. Hugging the child wasn't enough for Kuroko to have an emotional breakdown. Her tears were going into Seiji's clothes, ruining the entire wardrobe. Little Seiji was apologizing for getting lost. "It's alright… It's alright… I'm just glad you're safe. Mama was so worried about you!"

"Gomen ne Mama. Seiji was a bad boy, but onii-sama says that he will help Seiji go back to the court. Gomen ne Mama. Seiji talked to a stranger-oniisama." The little redhead says. Oniisan?

"Tetsumi."

That voice! No. After all these years. No no no no. The bluenette swallowed. Her entire body was shivering. She was scared. Trembling to look at that person's face. It's been four years since he saw that flaming ruby orbs of his, the flaming crimson hair fluttering in the wind and his voice…oh how I've longed to hear his beautiful voice. Kamisama please stop the march of time. Don't make me meet him. My sins aren't forgiven yet.

"Hello Seijuurou-kun. It's been four years since I last saw you."

* * *

_**This is so shit. I need to rewrite this later or tomorrow. For now bear with me. **_


	7. 6: He's not your child

_**Hi! How are you guys! Im sorry for keeping you guys so long. Actually I have a problem. It involves my writing. As you can see, because my brother had put some virus in my laptop, its doing continuous shutdowns. yep. My laptop is a goner now. I obviously hate him. So because I really don't wanna discontinue this fic, please bear with me for I am writing everything from now on from my sister's tablet. If there are mistakes and errors then I apologize and I will try to correct them if I have time which God knows when? **_

_**Thank you so much for enjoying and sticking with these fic through thick and thin. The official number of chapter of this fic is 12 not 10. I just can't decide but this time its official.**_

* * *

_"Seiji!"_

_The cold breeze slushing through the air. The echoes of the words "Seiji" runs through the eardrums of Akashi. That voice. He was never wrong about that voice. That was her voice. Her beloved Tetsumi. Seiji looked towards the owner of the voice shouting the words "Mama" from his lips. Mama? The redhead child ran to the woman. He was hugging the petite bluenette woman like he knew her since the beginning of time. He apologized saying that he couldn't get back from the court because he wasn't familiar with the place."It's alright… It's alright… I'm just glad you're safe. Mama was so worried about you!" The face of the woman has been blocking by Seiji. If Akashi was in the bad mood, he could already ordered the child to move aside to see the female whose Seiji has been calling her teal color of her hair, her soft tender voice, if only he could see a glimpse of her eyes._

_"Gomen ne Mama. Seiji was a bad boy, but onii-sama says that he will help Seiji go back to the court. Gomen ne Mama. Seiji talked to a stranger-oniisama." Cerulean. It's her! It's really her!Akashi muster his courage to speak. Her name was on the tip of his tongue. The word "Tetsumi" was getting harder and harder for him to say. Tetsumi! Tetsumi! Tetsumi! He wanted to say her name– his voice not allowing him. She's already in front of me! I need to speak her name!_

_With sheer willpower, Akashi Seijuurou finally spoke, "Tetsumi." With that said, the woman with the teal hair colour finally stood up. It's really her. Kuroko Tetsumi. Her figure was still the same as the last time that Akashi saw. The way she dressed were perfectly covered by layers of clothing. Her hair flowing like wind blows is breath taking. Nothing changed. She was still the same Kuroko Tetsumi that he knows. The same Kuroko Tetsumi that he loved._

_"Seijuurou-kun. It's been four years since we last met." Kuroko says. Her face tells that she wasn't expecting this to happen. He could feel that she wasn't pleased to see him. Why? Why is she making that face? The other Miracles arrived together with the bluenette's best friend Kagami Taiga. "Kuroko!" exclaimed Kagami. Tetsumi turned, seeing the tall redhead being so close to her beloved Tetsumi pained Akashi the most. Making him aggravated more._

_How dare you touch my precious Tetsumi? Who gave you right to be so close to her? Do not touch what's already mine._

_"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko said. Surprised that the tall redhead came together with the Generation of Miracles. He as well was exhausted due to the running exercise they did in finding the found 'Seiji'. All three of them stiffened. The person that they have been looking for is right in front of them._

_"Kuroko…"_

_"Kuro-chin is really here."_

_"Tetsu! Where the fuck have you been?! You don't just leave without informing us! You little fucker!"_

_Before Aomine could finish his sentence, Kagami punched him in the stomach. "Gaaahhh!" He screamed. The excruciating pain the tanned policeman felt was beyond Akashi's reach. And neither does the others care. "Oi! Bakagami! What the hell!" Aomine rants. Kuroko was covering the ears of the little crimson-head. Making Akashi even more furious than Kagami. "Mama what are they saying?" asked the child. Kuroko smiled saying that it's best that he doesn't know the truth. There it is again, Akashi thinks. The word "Mama" that the child calles to Kuroko._

_"What is…the meaning of…that…" Akashi stutters. All heads looked at the young Akashi heir. Even Kagami and Seiji did. The whole group fell into a deep silence. No one dared to speak the matter about Akashi's question. It was getting unreasonable, someone needs to break this silent treatment. Akashi demands an explanation of heaven's sake!_

_"Jeez! This is why I told you, Kurokocchi, to stop." Kise was the one to break the silence. He arrived at the last minute, breaking the cold aura coming from Akashi and the others. Everyone was relieved. It seems that Kise had done something very useful but the fact that the blonde was familiar with the bluenette like she didn't even disappeared from the face of the Earth for four years._

_Unless he knew something._

_"Ryouta." with a tone of voice of authority. The blonde model looked up to Akashi. The redhead demanded an explanation. Kise has been having 'strangely' for quite some time after Akashi announced about that he had found the missing bluenette. Kise's stares were serious. If glares could kill, Akashi would've been dead by now._

_Tetsumi heaved a long sigh. "Since everyone is here already, I will introduce you to him," Kuroko patted the head of Seiji. "Everyone. Akashi-kun. I would like you to introduce Kuroko Seiji. My child."_

_"Domo."_

_Child._

_Kuroko's child._

_Wait Kuroko's child?!_

_"Ehhh?!" the three said in unison– with the exception of Murasakibara just having a surprised face. Kagami on the other hand checked on his watch and called for Tetsumi's attention. He said that the shogi match is already starting and if they don't hurry up, Seiji's registration will be forfeited. Kuroko remembered, quickly scooping up her child from the ground. Bowing her head, Tetsumi was happy to see everyone doing well as she and Kagami rushed to their leaving the Generation of Miracles. Both Kuroko and Kagami Taiga left together with Seiji._

_The blonde Miracle, Kise reverted his gaze towards the ex-captain. Everyone knows Akashi doesn't like unanswered questions. And they were talking about Tetsumi as well._

_"If you're asking me about why am I didn't shed a tear of us finding Kurokocchi because I already know." The remaining Generation of Miracles were shocked. This was a big news to them. Most especially to Akashi Seijuurou. The four them were annoyed but then came a flying fist meeting the beautiful face of Kise Ryouta. Who did? It was Aomine Daiki. He couldn't control his anger anymore. Murasakibara and Midorima pushed back the tanned policeman away from Kise. Their main concern was to find Kuroko Tetsumi– not make a 'scene', per se. There was blood dripping on the blonde's lips. Struggling himself to stand up, he couldn't. The blow he got from Aomine looked like it hurt– a lot. Like Aomine already took up the burden of the three Miracles on his shoulder with that one punch._

_"Why…" Aomine says, clenching his fists. Both Midorima and Murasakibara were mute. How would they even calm an 'Angry Aomine Daiki' in the first place? "Why'd you have to lie to us about you knowing where in the God's name Tetsu is?!"_

_"Because Kurokocchi asked me not to!" Kise blurted. "Kurokocchi was the one who begged me not to tell anyone, even Akashicchi where she is. She was crying while she was telling the words: 'Please Kise-kun! I beg of you not to tell anyone on where I am. Especially not to Seijuurou-kun.'" With the last words that left Kise's mouth pained the young Akashi heir. Out of all those four years absence, he was not there for her. He couldn't do anything to help ease the pain of Tetsumi, let alone be by her side in time of needs. Akashi felt disgraced at himself. How pitiful, Akashi Seijuurou. He knew that the other Akashi Seijuurou would say that to him. The guilt encasing Akashi was beyond his reach._

_Kise retreated, he couldn't take the drama anymore but was stopped by another question from Akashi. "Who?" Akashi says. "Who is the father?" The other Miracles looked intensely at Kise, waiting for his answer. "That," Kise says, putting a fake smile on his face. "Is something that only Kurokocchi can tell. Ask her yourself. _

_"And he's not your child." _

_And Kise left._

_Everyone went back to the shogi competition, hence though Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara and Akashi only went back when it was already the finals rounds. And Kuroko Seiji was battling some ten-year old kid. The match was intense– as what Midorima Shintarou could describe. The pieces of the ten-year old which happens to be his name was Reika Zero, says the said green-haired doctor. Almost all of his __**'pawns' **__have been literally eaten by Kuroko Seiji's. And his pile hasn't even been eaten or __**promoted **__as well. Kuroko Seiji is a very skilled child, that much, Akashi could say. Despite the identity of his father being unknown, there were so many references that Seiji and Akashi have. Either Kise was lying about Seiji or not. He doesn't have proofs and evidence about it but he will soon find out._

_Both parties stare at each other's pile. Personally, on Reika's part, sweats were visible in his entire. The kid was having a hard time. The remaining piece he has was his promote __**Bishop**__ and __**King. **__The audience were patient enough to wait what will the competitor, Seiji would was in the crowd as well, her eyes not leaving her child. Beside her was Kagami Taiga. Too close, the two of them whisper words which annoyed Akashi. God if only Taiga knew what he was signing up for. The __rook__ pieces in front of Reika's bishop was enough to say that he doomed already and the match is already over. The little crimson-head touched the rook piece entrapping the bishop whilst protecting the king. The clank of and tapping sounds of the shogi with the words Seiji left on his mouth as the crowd cheered for the name of the victor._

_"Checkmate."_

_-xxxxx-_

_Everyone cheered. Parents and the veterans were amazed. (Souichiro wasn't, he has high hopes for Seiji.) Akashi and the other Miracles were speechless– in fact they couldn't believe what they have saw from the match. Is he really just a four year old kid? Even Kise couldn't interpret what he had seen (who is seated on the very far side away from Akashi and the others because of he was still bothered about the punching incident happened)._

_"That Kuroko kid sure is something. You sure he's not yours?"_

_"Positive. And Tetsumi and I had never been__**that far**__ from our relationship. I respect her wishes and all but... to be told that someone, other than me, had defiled my Tetsumi…"_

_"On second thought, we don't even wanna know how far you two went in your relationship."_

_"Aka-chin and Kuro-chin should make-up with each other."_

_"Do you even know what 'make-up' means, Murasakibara?"_

_"Nope. Is it that something two lovers would do when they have a fight?"_

_"Stop meddling your noses in which you can't even understand the situation, Murasakibara."_

_"Yes, Mido-chin~"_

_It was time for the winners to claim their prizes. The main sponsor; Souichiro Jun and other veteran shogi players with special participation of Akashi Seijuurou ushered the Kurokos to come over the stage. Tetsumi and Seiji were present of course. Akashi was supposedly will be the one who will congratulate the winners but seeing as that the bluenette and said winner was beside, no, is alongside with Kagami Taiga (who else would be happy to see your woman, whom you've been reconciled for four years of absence, only to be seen that he beside a guy whom you claimed to be a rival for her love. Kise wasn't fit to be Akashi's rival- hence because both he and her knew damn well Kise was only 'a friend' in the bluenette's eyes.) like some kind of a fatherly-figure to the little redhead child._

_Akashi forced a smile, "Congratulations little one." Giving Seiji the prize money and custom-made trophy courtesy of Souichiro Jun. The young Kuroko says his thanks to Akashi as he comes towards his mother is. With Kagami Taiga in the picture. In the field of his view, he already wanted to kill Kagami in his head. Ahh the horrors. If only Kagami Taiga knew what he was signing up with. _

_Kise and others were aware of what was happening on Akashi's mind. It seems that everyone had gone back to their 'normal selves'. Aomine and Kise were still on bad terms but not like some time ago. They can talk perfectly but the vibe they have each other has "awkward" written all over their face. Midorima could only show his annoyance with the adjusting of glasses while Murasakibara was just eating his snacks quietly- take note, quietly as in, no sounds of breaking or munching._

_"Kuro-chin looks so happy."_

_"I believe she is." _

_"Why don't you go talk to her? You've been staring at her for quite a while. Akashi I know you want to talk to her that badly. This is your chance now."_

_"Believe me, Shintarou, I want to."_

_Kuroko and Taiga were talking. Seiji never leaving the grasp hold of her mother while Kagami was persuading the bluenette to just give to Kagami the brand-new television since their house already had one. Kise now had to break the two apart by requesting for the winners to have a commemorate this special event. She nodded then Kise shouts, telling the other Miracles to come and join the photo. _

_"Come on everyone! Hurry up! Hurry up!" Kise repeated waving his hands to move a little faster. Each and everyone placed themselves: to left was; Kise, Murasakibara and Shintarou and to the right; Aomine and Kagami. The second row were Akashi and Kuroko with Seiji between the two. Kise planned this from the beginning and somehow, Akashi could feel Kuroko's gaze would look below. Why are you afraid of me, Tetsumi? Akashi thinks. "I'm sorry Seijuurou." Tetsumi says. _

_"What?"_

_"Okay ssu~ 1...2...3... smile!"_

_And click! The shutter of the camera clicks capturing the moments shared. When they were finished, Tetsumi and Seiji distanced themselves as possible to Akashi. Pang of hurt constricted his heart. It was time for the Kurokos to go home. Kagami informed he'll take the mother and child back to safety. The Miracles declined, it was their first reunion four years, insisting that they held a party. _

_At first, Tetsumi wanted to decline but Seiji, her child, says that he wanted to play with Akashi. Kuroko wanted to say no saying that it will only cause havoc to the young Akashi heir. "Please Kuroko, we insist. Why don't we have a long chat and catch up with everything else and all?" Akashi insist. This is was the chance that he was waiting for. Everytime he looks at the bluenette, she changes her gaze away. Her fingers fidgets, her words stutter which he finds quite endearing. She still makes my breath away, Akashi speaks in his mind. _

_"But I-"_

_"Please Kuroko."_

_"Mama say 'yes'."_

_"Seiji! You only met Akashi-kun today. What if you did something bad while you were there."_

_"Seiji promise not to bother Akashi-sama. Seiji will be a good boy. Seiji will behave so please Mama."_

_"Come on, Kuroko. The brat's says so. Say yes. Don't worry I'll look after your kid."_

_"The fact that you will be the one who'll look my child scares me more, Kagami-kun."_

_"Does it look like I'm a bad influence huh?"_

_"Seiji prefers Kise-nii over Kagami-nii."_

_"Seijicchi is so kawaii-ssu~"_

_"Tetsu come on. Just this once."_

_"Kuro-chin. I'll bake you a vanilla-flavoured cake if you agree."_

_"Although I am still upset about you and Kise keeping secret about your whereabouts, I suppose this will be a good time to explain what happen."_

_"Everyone..."_

_With everyone persuading the bluenette to accept the offer. Kuroko couldn't say no. Right? The bluenette involved heaved a long sigh before opening her mouth. "Alright, you may come. Kise-kun and Kagami-kun," looking towards the blonde and her best friend. "Please take Seiji home after the party." Both of them "Ehhh?". Akashi was supposed to be the shocked one but it seeing that the two beaten him so he just made a disappointed face. Way to go to ruin his talk by Tetsumi herself. Kuroko says the she couldn't come excusing herself that she needs to go prepare something that for work (activities, lesson sheets and whatnot). Seiji reprimanded. "Demo Mama-" quieting the child, she put her index finger on his lips. "Now...be a good boy, Seiji. You promised Mama you'll be a good boy." Ruffling his hair. Euphoria causes Akashi to remember the Teiko days where he was the one to ruffle to Tetsuya's hair. Causing the disguise female to have red painted cheeks all over her face. _

_Kise and Kagami understood Tetsumi's duties. This was, for the sake of her child at all. She excused herself to Akashi, the Generation of Miracles and Kagami. _

_"This isn't really a party right?"_

_"For the child, it would be but you and Ryouta and I will have a long talk to discuss."_


	8. 7: Kuroko Tetsumi

**_Hello Everyone! Did anyone miss this fic? I sure am. I miss writing this plus my biggest readers; Yu and Sugi are plotting my death if I can't write the next chapter already. Can you feel me I am so torn like gduywuwiwisjjsndodm loljk. _**

**_I will now tell why Akashi and Seiji despite that revelation that he isn't Akashi's child. Well... you'll understand it when you read the chapter and I ask myself: "Is this even possible? Idk, ifdk" _**

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

**_Akashi Main Branch House (still Sunday, 17:10 P.M.)_**

_Everyone was having fun. There was food everywhere. The child, Kuroko Seiji was having fun playing with his so-new called "Onii-sans"; Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi and Midorima Shintarou (he didn't know why he was in the task of taking care of a child that wasn't a patient or someone in dire need of his assistance but it was Akashi's 'request'. It's not like him to ask such things to people he calls as friends and yet he went for the trouble to ask this?). The three of them had their business with **Chibi Akashi **while Kise Ryouta and Kagami Taiga had 'the talk' with Akashi Seijuurou. _

_The main spectators were the blonde, the tiger and the tyrant emperor, secluded in a room outside where the others were. Their glasses have been filled with liquor which was Akashi's idea. Both men was uncomfortable with each other while the young Akashi heir was grinning, as if he was enjoying whatever Kagami and Kise was thinking atrocious thoughts into their minds. Yeap, this was Akashi Seijuurou's way of "torture". And the redhead was, surprisingly having the time of his life. _

_"A-Akashicchi you big meanie!" Kise whimpers, clenching his pants as some kind of a lifeline while Kagami was stuttering foul words that he couldn't even express it properly. Good, Akashi says in his mind. He asked for the two of them to drink their respective glass. This was, supposedly, **A talk **that Akashi was talking about. A trick if you want a person to spout deep dark secrets, the best option is to get that person to somber or in an easier term "get him drunk". _

_Kise was already was finished. He was spouting so many things: childhood, basketball, Kurokocchi not being his woman. Kise needs to be taught a lesson. When Akashi tried to ask for the details about the identity of the man who violated his Tetsumi, he said: "Ehh? Seijicchi's father? Isn't it Midorimacchi? *hics* oh wait! It's me! Seijicchi loves me so much *hics*" _

_"Shut up Kise!" Kagami says indirectly to the blonde model. Turning, Kise grimaced at Kagami and got knocked out by the drunkard state. Ryouta down, Kagami left. _

_Kagami Taiga was a different issue. Despite that it was only just the both of them; Akashi couldn't see him delusional or even doing hiccup sounds. The tall redhead took another pour of the toxic drink from his glass, drinking it like it was just like drinking water. _

_"Sorry to break it to you but I can hold my liquor perfectly. Besides..." putting the empty glass on the table, Kagami looked at Akashi. His ruby orbs met Akashi's, "If you want to ask me the name but sorry no can do. I promised Kuroko I won't tell. Kise doesn't know who that person is. Me and Kuroko decided that only the two of us the identity of the brat's father._

_"Telling Kise that she was pregnant and you were not the father was entirely true. She was scared that if either you or the other Miracles would know that person, you'll make him suffer hell which she couldn't take it. Even if it's the right thing to do, Kuroko didn't want you to go through such measures in punishing the guy who did this to her." Akashi nodded. Through this, she was still worried about him. _

_"I understand what you wanted to tell me, Taiga. I will not push you to reveal the father but I am quite piqued that despite Seiji not being my legitimate child, why does he resemble so much like me? The things he likes, his shogi ability, the way he thinks, the attitude. All of those features spoke Akashi Seijuurou yet why?" Kagami scratched his head, not sure if the next explanation he can muster up to tell Akashi would enlighten him about Seiji. "To tell you the truth, uh, damn, this is even harder than playing one-on-one with Aomine." He added, complaining that he wasn't good at these kinds of situations. "Kuroko didn't exactly tell me the details but if my guess is right then it was her way of repenting herself." Akashi guffawed. Repent? Why? "She **did **cheat on you right? Which isn't on purpose?_

_"During those years of absence, she was engulfed by guilt and sadness. Kuroko was torn apart with the sin. Why the brat does resembles you so much? Apparently, the dad also was a redhead. Jeez... talk about Kuroko's preference of men. Ah! Nevermind... It's the only thing she can think of forgiving herself for what she'd done to you. For lying and leaving without notice. In short, she was hurt that she subconsciously been raising Seiji like you. Without noticing it, she always plays and watch shogi matches, burying herself into piles of books, and lastly sometimes she always seeks your name in her sleep thus Seiji had become a little **Akashi Seijuurou**__" Kagami said. That made Akashi smile broke. Yet again. The hardships that his beloved Tetsumi hadnto suffer in keeping something wonderful like Seiji. Akashi admits that the wits of the young Kuroko was really outstanding. At a young age, he had shown his skills to a game that sharpens one's mind like **shogi. **He was even imagining things about how Tetsumi was watching shogi matches when she was at labor but then again...wait!_

_"So who was the one who paid for her hospital arrest? If my memory is correct, you were still in America for your studies and it is impossible for you to fly to Japan with such the timezone difference." Akashi asked. Kagami "Hah?!" He wasn't good with answering questions after questions. Kagami corrected that he was, indeed, in America when the incident occured. "I asked Kise the favor so that's why he knew Kuroko's whereabouts. To be honest, I doubted Kise if he could keep it but seeing as that he was true to his word, I'd say Kise did a fantastic job in keeping it for four years." The crimson-head was annoyed whether or not keeping Tetsumi was a good idea or not. But it was Tetsumi's choice, Akashi thought. _

_The drinking kept going on. Both redheads' were intoxicated. Seems like the alcohol is already getting in their heads as for Kise, he was still knocked down beside where Kagami is seated, talking to himself yet again. They were somber already but neither the two of them want to admit defeat. Akashi to be precise. The kept exchanging "Are you finished already?" to "Never", "Not in a million years" to the "I will not lose to you!" Phrases that neither did they know that their voices have already reached the ears of the outside of the room. Aomine shouted that they should shut up and keep their voices down but neither the two didn't. _

_"Stupid assholes."_

_"Aomine-nii just said a bad word."_

_"Oi! Oi! I did not! Jeez..."_

_"Mine-chin said a bad word. Oh Sei-chin, do you want to eat something?"_

_"Hmmm. Seiji wants vanilla."_

_"Eh? Vanilla? Did your Mama tell you that vanilla is bad for kids like you?"_

_"Vanilla isn't bad. Mama said that vanilla is sweet and good. Seiji wants vanilla. Murasakibara-nii will make vanilla right?"_

_"Hai~"_

_"The fuck?!"_

_"Language Aomine. This is still a child. Watch your language, Aomine. You wouldn't want Kuroko to kill you if we've been teaching her child some bad influence"_

_"Mine-chin is a bad influence for Sei-chin."_

_"Stop ganging up on me you two!"_

_"Can Midorima-nii help Seiji go to the restroom? Seiji's needs to potty."_

_"Alright. Up we go~ Aomine, help Murasakibara with the cake."_

_"Che! I get it, I get it."_

_The two redheads heard the tiny conversation outside. Kagami grinned, "Looks like they're enjoying the brat's presence." He took another glass of the liquor onto his mouth. The bottle was almost empty; their voices were getting a little weirder and weirder and cheeks burning like a tomato. Akasi agreed that even Midorima- who is mostly not fond of children have taken a liking to Kuroko's child. Aomine being the ganguro that he is–is limiting himself in using foul words he was used to and Murasakibara was following orders aside from Akashi himself and it was Seiji who asked. The entire Generation of Miracles has taken Kuroko Seiji as a part of their lives. _

_Akashi took the last stretch of the liquor, pushing it into his mouth. Looking at the time, it was already this late. He knew that Kuroko will worry for her child. He stood up, as Kagami did as well. He might have realized that it was this late as well. His posture was all wobbly and weird and that made the young Akashi heir savour his victory with the drunking state of Kagami. _

_"Akashi. You better bring the brat home."_

_"Pardon?" Akashi says. Kagami repeated the phrase that Akashi should be the one to bring the child back home. From the state, Kagami is in, he could barely walk so letting him bring the child back in that kind of state, who knows what Kuroko would do to him. And Akashi still has a soft spot despite being a tyrant. _

_"Make an excuse as to how I and Kise couldn't bring Seiji home. This is your chance, Akashi. You wanted to talk to Kuroko right? Well today is your goddamn day."_

_He is right, Akashi thought. Akashi was looking forward to this. The real reconciliation of him and Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsumi. She is finally here and alive. He wanted to kiss her, to hug her, hell... He wanted to lock her up where she couldn't leave his eyes. _

_Clenhing his fist, the crimson-head looked at the tall figure in front of him. His eyes were determined. There was nothing to lose, "Alright."_

_"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko said as she opened the door. She was expecting two guys to bring his child and not Akashi. Her face flushed, opening her door more widely, she invited Akashi who was piggy-backing her sleeping child on his back. "Sorry for the intrusion." Akashi says, taking off his shoes. _

_"Where are Kagami-kun and Kise-kun?" The bluenette asked. "Ryouta seems like to have mistakenly drunk alcohol instead of water while Taiga informed me someone from America had urgently called him and he had to take care of things, paperwork issues." Akashi replied walking further and further inside the house._

_"Ahh... I see..." Kuroko replied. "Please... This way. I'm sorry if it's not big like Akashi-kun's house but please make yourself comfortable. I'll go prepare some tea." She added, guiding the young Akashi heir from her home._

_This was the first time the redhead had visited the bluenette's residence and it was indeed different from his parent's house when they were still on college. Up close, he saw the interior of the vicinity, it wasn't fancy like the Akashi house, its color is a warm ash pink that's good for the eyes feeling a cool breeze of the walls. The furnitures wasn't that many, for a family of only two, it was enough; a television, a table set, china set cups, a small entertainment game consoles like a **PS2, PSP, and Gamecube.** I guess all the consoles came from Kise and Kagami as a gift for the little one, Akashi thinks._

_Akashi also recognized a shogi board, it wasn't that old but it can still be playable. Testumi says that was recent gift of Kise for Seiji. _

_"Seiji just recently played shogi a week before the competition. I don't know why he was so good at it but probably because he was curious. That kid is really something. He really reminds me so much of Akashi-kun when we were still in middle school." Tetsumi says as she smiled. She also guided Akashi towards the Seiji's room so he can be put into bed already. She also apologized in behalf of Seiji if her child had troubled him. Akashi says that it wasn't a big deal and that Seiji wasn't that heavy. He also mentioned that the Miracles are quite fond of the little redhead making Kuroko smile. _

_"Well...I'm glad that everyone likes Seiji- Oh! Akashi-kun can I have my child now? I'm going to tuck him in to bed." Kuroko says asking for Seiji in Akashi's back. He nodded turning his back as Kuroko scoop up the sleeping body of her child through her arms. She walked towards the room which Akashi thought that it was the child's room. Akashi then went back to where the sofa and rest. He saw a pile of photobooks- most of it has Seiji and Kise on it. _

_Rummaging through each page, he saw a photo wherein the Kurokos were at a pool (Akashi didn't care about the fact that Kise was in the picture). Seiji was still two years old with his famous 'poker face' expression that he'd inherited from Tetsumi herself. Another one was Kuroko is writing something on a paper with her glasses on which he guessed that Seiji was the one who's taking the photo. At this point, Akashi blushes. He wasn't aware that Kuroko can be so cute wearing glasses and thus making the redhead have a boner on megane Kuroko. He couldn't continue to look at the photos. He might not take the cuteness of one Tetsumi so he decided to just put them back in place. _

_He could hear a door opening, revealing Kuroko who came from the child's room. She said that Seiji is sleeping now and was babbling the Miracles' names. She grabbed some teacups in the cupboard and poured some tea to it. She also took some sweets; vanilla cake and cookies, offering some to Akashi. He thanked Kuroko for the tea. She still doesn't forget that I prefer tea than coffee. _

_..._

_Silence fell between the two._

_"Vanilla cake eh?"_

_"Yes. It is my favorite food, Akashi-kun."_

_"It's already this late Tetsumi and you still eat sweets?"_

_"I'll have you know that vanilla tastes better when it is eaten at night."_

_"No it is not."_

_"Yes it is, Akashi-kun."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"I will still eat vanilla no matter what Akashi-kun says to me."_

_"You are still stubborn as ever, aren't you?"_

_"Thank you. I learn it from you, Seijuurou."_

_"..."_

_"I'm sorry. Please forgive my rudeness, Akashi-kun." _

_The redhead, Akashi was surprised. He wasn't expecting Tetsumi to call him again by his first name again. A pang of sadness came between the two of them. Kuroko bowed her head grabbing the vanilla cake as she took a bite from it. Akashi did the same from the cookies she had put up. It was rude to decline food, that's what Akashi has been taught throughout the years. Once their own cups and plates have been empty, Kuroko finally stood to put them to the sink. It was getting late, and Takeda, his driver must have been worried about the situation. _

_"It's getting late already. I should probably be on my way." The redhead said. Kuroko nodded as she guide her guest towards the doorway. Putting back the slippers he'd use and wear his own, Tetsumi once again thanked Akashi for bringing her son back safe and sound. Slowly closing the door, Akashi, his hands move by its own, grabbing the delicate arm of Tetsumi. It was pale and smooth like fine china. The bluenette froze and looked at the ruby orbs–that is Akashi's eyes. "Tetsumi," he says. Kuroko, her attention at Akashi. "Can I?" His words were incoherent but he was determined. "Can I come see you again?" _

_The bluenette's face had become red. And he knows that was already a 'yes'. _

_-xxxx-_

_Akashi Seijuurou was in a great mood. After the visit from Kuroko, he can't help but to smile so much. Even if the both of them didn't have 'the talk' that he wanted, Akashi was still glad that he and Tetsumi had an intimate conversation. Takeda notices the glow his young master is emitting. He can't help but to be happy about it. On their way to the company's building, from his rearview mirror, the young Akashi heir still has that "flattering" expression. _

_"Seijuurou-sama," he says, the redhead turned to look at his driver. "From the looks of your face, it seems that you're very delighted. Has something happened about your visit to Tetsumi-sama?" Akashi only smirked as his reply. Running from his mind, the possibilities that Kuroko, her beloved Tetsumi that he might win her heart again. Checking his schedules, he informed his driver that he should be taking a day-off from his shogi matches focusing himself to the family company. (Of course this was only an excuse for him to arranged a time interval for him to invite Tetsumi on dates and suchs) Takeda nodded saying that he will inform his secretaries about it. _

_"Ahh... I forgot to mention that Masaomi-sama will be coming back to Japan tommorow morning as he will discuss a business proposal from his client here. He also wishes for Seijuurou-sama to join him to a gathering of the most successful companies all over Japan." Gathering? "When will this be held?" Akashi asked. Takeda told him that it was scheduled next week, Friday at a five-star hotel. _

_Knowing Akashi's father, he knew that he was plotting something again like introducing him to women he does not have interest with, have an arranged meetings about business innuendos. He was still under his father's reign. All he can do was to **obey **him. Nothing else. Akashi nodded but he the urge for him to have Kuroko back in his life was overpowering him. _

_I will have her back. No one is going to stop me. Not even my own father. _

_At the Akashi Conglomerate, every employee greeted in unison the redhead a "Good Morning, Seijuurou-sama." Acknowledging his presence, everyone scrambled back to their respetive work. In the board of meetings, Akashi that everyone with the highest position (aside from himself) was early. _

_"Good Morning Seijuurou-sama."_

_"Good Morning Sir."_

_"Good Morning everyone. Shall we start discussing last week's sales?"_

_"Of course, Seijuurou-sama."_

_The meeting went smoothly as what Akashi could describe. They had discussed the expanding increase of the sales of the small businesses under the Akashi Conglomerate. Each personnel had given each of their opinions, giving out the voices on how to contribute the overwhelming success of the companies. Some says that they can even reach the peak of stated quota so long as the people will work hard. _

_The people in the Akashi Estate all respect the young Akashi heir and have high hopes for him in the near future. Most of them were even saying that: "Akashi Seijuurou-sama is really amazing neh?", "Seijuurou-sama... Ah... I hope he will inherit the company to his father.", "I would like to work Seijuurou-sama in the near future.", "Akashi-sama is such a responsible man. I want to be his wife." Too bad for the girls. Akashi has already been swoon away by a certain bluenette so hands off._

_With the meeting ending so early, he had enough time to prepare something for Kuroko Tetsumi. Slicking his hair upward, Akashi fished his phone out of his pocket as he skims through his contacts until stopped on a certain name; Ryouta. Pushing the **call **button, he awaits for the blonde to answer. (There is just no way anyone could send Akashi to their voicemail if he is calling. There is just no way) "Akashicchi. What's up?" the blonde on the other line says. The redhead grinned as he told his plans for today. He knew that Ryouta has a vacancy on his modeling career (he may or he may not have checked upon his schedule via a certain manager of his)_

_The blonde groaned like he wasn't expecting something like this. "Well with that settled, I bid you farewell Ryouta. And do reunite with Daiki again. The both of you are acting childish." Akashi deadpanned. Ryouta wanted to protest but couldn't as the young Akashi heir hung up. He hurriedly went by to the elevator, informing Takeda via phone call to take him to a certain **kindergarten school. **He pushed the 'down' button, waiting for his door to open. As a ping of the door, a certain person rushed towards the exit, bumping the Akashi heir. _

_How disrespectful._

_"Woops! Sorry 'bout that. Bit of a hurry here!" The person says hurrying himself to leave. Before the elevator door closes, Akashi hop on the ride and fixed his clothes. He was pretty sure that he had never seen a person– no a man like him in this department. Was he visiting an employer here? A lover maybe? _

_No. He shook his head. He shouldn't be worrying about that guy but his gut tells him that it wouldn't be the last time that they would encounter each other. How strange, Akashi thought. With the elevator playing, he patiently waited for his floor, the car park basement. The sign on the buttons lighted on the **Basement. **As the swung of the door opens, Akashi ascends towards his destination. _


	9. 8: Enter Seiji's Father Pt 1

_"Can I come see you again?"_

The parting phrase Akashi Seijuurou had said before he left still lingers in her head. She can't help but feel flustered, which is accompanied by a blush and a bit of giddiness. She wasn't supposed to be acting like this. She's a twenty-five years old adult and it is inappropriate for her to act so _childish, _especially in front of a certain redhead. Kuroko should be focusing more on the paperwork, she needs to do. Burning her eyes out, she scribbled notes for tomorrow's activity: lessons, activities, ready-to-make origamis and, of course, plans to play with the kids. It was giving the bluenette a hard time to do just about anything, yet she can't help but feel assured with his words.

Kuroko could feel her shoulders stiff and sore, and by saying that, it was the perfect time for her to retreat into bed. Fixing her things and papers back into the drawers, where she stores everything work-related, she changed to her sleepwear; a dotted white and sky blue long sleeve and pyjama. She also did a double-check on Seiji. Seeing her little angel's resounding snores, she felt contented and went back to her own room, tucking herself into a deep slumber.

Monday morning came. Kuroko woke up at six thirty a.m. to prepare breakfast, trying as much as possible to not wake up Seiji. Little did she know that a buzzing of her phone would be the one to startle her especially considering opening it up and seeing the contact unregistered. Who would contact her with an unknown number? Curious, she pressed the button to view the contents of the said message.

[[To: Kuroko Tetsumi

From: 758 - xxxx - xxx

Subject: Invitation. This is Akashi Seijuurou

Good day Testumi. Please save this number. I have asked Ryouta **_politely _**to hand over your contact number. Rest assured that he was fine and no harm had befallen on him.

Anyway, I was hoping if I can invite you to a dinner tonight. I've already made arrangements on who would accompany Seiji and bring him back to your home. I wanted to have your time. Just the two of us. It's been four years, Testumi.

Also... if possible, I want revert our _relationship _like it was like in the past. I do not care about what happened, be it if you want to tell me about the man who violated you or not, is for you to decide. I've waited for so many years. I am willing to wait for, God knows, how long but just this once, give me this chance. A chance to come back in your life.

I would not take 'no' for an answer. I will pick you up from your workplace.

Good bye. ]]

It took Kuroko mere minutes to digest the entire message. Dinner? Revert back from the past? It's almost as if: a) Tetsumi was dreaming and if she is, this was a very good dream. b) Why would Akashi be saying such words. After what she just revealed, surely no one in their right mind would forgive someone for breaking a relationship and then surprisingly come out of nowhere with a child in your hands and lastly, c) How can Akashi Seijuurou, a man with his _perfection _and the embodiment of a God forgive such a sin? Kuroko couldn't suppress the heart which was beating faster. Plus, the last words bothered her the most; _"I will not take 'no' for answer." _Does Kuroko even have a say in this?

She had business to take care of, and it has "breakfast" and "waking a certain redhead" written on it.

The bluenette teacher had prepared a 'main' breakfast menu which consists of mean hard boiled eggs, bacon, hot dogs, freshly mixed salad (for herself) and the most hardest one was the perfectly cooked, home-made _croissant _bread which took her three weeks of staying up in the school kindergarten so that Seiji wouldn't notice. The bread was exactly like they said roast but since the little redhead was amazed when both of them had watched a commercial about bread–he definitely had his attention towards the croissant. Kuroko then took her time to freshen up herself up and take a bath first. When she was done, she quickly dressed up in her chosen set of clothes; a faded cream long sleeve-shirt, ripped-up faded jeans. Kuroko also did apply small amounts of foundation on her face and lip balm, making her lips shine.

'Why am I even doing this?' She asked herself. Grabbing an amount of tissue ply, she removed everything on her face. It's not like she was looking forward for the date? She should be focusing more on her work than a certain _Akashi. _

"Ohayo, Mama." Kuroko Seiji says. Rubbing his eyes, Tetsumi greeted him back and told to freshen up his face. The child nodded, his mind was still in the sleeping state. When she was done, she went to the bathroom to check up on her child. The looks of him standing there, sleepwalking made a giggle appear on her face. Rolling up her sleeves and opening the tap, Kuroko filled both of her hands water splashing it on Seiji's face- allowing him to awaken his senses. His eyes wide open- glaring at her mother's figure through the mirror. "Mama is mean to Seiji." Seiji protested. Kuroko just smiled before she replied.

"Ohayo, Seiji-kun."

-xxxx-

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Kuroko-sensei!" The children in the kindergarten school said in unison to greet their favorite bluenette teacher. "Ohayo everyone," she greeted them back. Her bag was placed in the teacher's table. The contents were so full that some of them are even popping out just like that of the children's little eyes. All the kids were curious as to why does their 'sensei had so many things inside her bag and 'what are they going to do for today?'. "Are you ready for our lesson today?" They screamed "yes" causing her to chuckle. They were curious yet excited as well.

_*After taking Seiji to his kindergarten school, her mind was full of worries. One was the date Akashi had been talking about. Two is the "arrangements" he had been talking about as to **whom **will accompany her child back home (He can't possibly be thinking to hire a security personnel for Seiji. For sure, that would just make the little one more scared to come along with them. And she clearly told him to 'never talk or come with strangers.') And to put aside, lastly was how she could make a reasonable excuse for her to decline the offer. Flipping her phone back and forth, whether or not she was to reply or not. She shrugged as she had received another message. This time, it was from her co-teacher; Ikamatsu Nami._

_[[To: Kuroko-sensei_

_From: Nami-san_

_Subject: Can you take over for a while?_

_Kuroko-sensei, are you on your way to the school? _

_Can you do me a favour and take over for the whole day? Something came up from our home and my husband is away at work. It seems that my child was having a fever right now. I can't just leave her and go to work. Can you do that for me? I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow. Please understand Kuroko-sensei.]]_

_The bluenette teacher didn't hesitate to make a reply. If she were in Nami's situation, she will definitely do the same as well. Pushing the **reply **button and wrote her message._

_[[To: Nami-sensei_

_From: Kuroko Tetsumi_

_Subject: Re: Can you take over for a while?_

_Good day, Nami-sensei. _

_I hope your child is doing well. I understand. I will take over the kindergarten school for now. Please rest assured that I will inform the children about this. _

_Thank you for this. Have a great day]]*_

After Kuroko explained that Nami couldn't make it today, the children dismayed. "Now please, don't make that kind of face," Tetsumi said. Her words, assuring the kids not get disheartened about the missing teacher. "Nami-sensei would be sad as well if everyone is sad when she gets back. You don't want Nami-sensei to get mad do you?" The children shook their heads. They asked their present teacher about what would they do today. She asked them the frequent activities they encounter on the absent lecturer. All of them said in a unison "drawing", "singing", "sleeping" and their favorite was the "eating" part. Nami-sensei sure does spoil the children a lot.

"Alright," Kuroko stood, fixing her clothes. She went towards the bag- pulling out a colorful papers and a small bottle filled with little paper star origamis. Everyone 'oohed' at the papers. Curious as to why their sensei had taken out a material. "We are going to make stars. Anyone who could win this battle, their wish will come true." As Tetsumi said, the children cheered. Annoying the bluenette teacher on how the procedure of the origami star was to go about.

"Kuroko-sensei! Kuroko-sensei! Please teach us!"

"I want my wish to come true!"

"No Suzaku's wish will come true!"

"No mine!"

"No mine!"

"Mayu's wish will come true right sensei?"

"Hai, hai, settle down everyone. Everyone's wishes will come true.

"Now... shall we get started?"

"Hai~"

The children were having fun with their activity. Making sure that everyone is doing fine, guiding them with usage of sharp objects like the cutter and scissors- every fold and every cut was carefully guided by the bluenette teacher. When they had enough papers, Kuroko started to instruct the children to form a circle. Each child had papers clutched in their little hands, demonstrating the first step in making the star origami. The kids followed her instruction, their eyes focused on the folding paper activity.

"Good job everyone. I'll be giving you each bottle as you fill them with your stars. You can continue doing them at home but make sure you asked for your parent's consent." Kuroko informed the children. The children were having fun that they haven't noticed the sound of a car engine outside.

All of them. Except for Kuroko.

"Please continue what you were doing. If you need to use the scissors, please call for me." Tetsumi. The kids unisoned "Hai~" and left the children on their doing. She walked towards the entrance and saw a black car parked about the gates of the school. Tetsumi stared for a moment before a man exited inside the car. A redhead and there was only one person she knew with luxury cars and flaming-crimson hair.

"Akashi-kun." She deadpanned, seeing the ex-captain in front of her. She wasn't expecting him so early, seeing as her work is still in progress.

He was dressed in corporate suit attire: crisps and un-tucked. His tie was slightly loose on the neck and coat draped over in his shoulders, hair combed side wards to his left side and he was slightly handsome in her eyes. A faint blush rose in her cheeks.

"Tetsumi," Akashi said. "I was worried because you did not reply to my message. Perhaps Ryouta had given me a fraud contact." His face was calm and stoic. Ahh. Kuroko thought. So that's the reason he arrived here. She had supposedly _wanted to co_mpose a reply but her thoughts were elsewhere. Kuroko opened her mouth but was stopped by the redhead's index finger on her mouth. Akashi knew the bluenette was going to decline and makes an excuse as not make it in his invitation. He repeated the words "I will not accept your 'no' as an answer, didn't I?"

And Kuroko being- Kuroko was blushing so hard.

She asked Akashi to remove his finger from her mouth. He complied with her wish, thanking the redhead. "Akashi-kun is quite punctual. It's not even the start of my shift. One of my co-workers had a problem and I had to take over for the whole day.

"It would probably bore Akashi-kun if you've wait for me. Please go back." Kuroko says to the bluenette, her heartbeat doing the same whenever she's a centimeter near Akashi. Honestly, Why now?

"Nonsense," Akashi announced, slowly caressing the Kuroko's cheeks. "I have a lot of free time in the world. I can do whatever I want and, you, accompanying Tetsumi, is one of the things I love to do the best." This man is too full of himself! Kuroko says into her mind but chooses not to express it. Her face expression changed from sweet to sour –swatting Akashi's hands from her cheeks. The two subconsciously did a staring contest when all of a sudden choruses of screams can be heard. Panic enveloped Kuroko, she went back inside. The children were crying and the female child, Aiko fell, a scrape in her knees was seen and blood was dripping.

"Kuroko-sensei! Uwaaaahhhh!" Aiko whined. Her sobbing was loud. The bluenette teacher went by her side, easing the pain of the scrap. Another one wailed, he was male child, Yuuma, protesting to himself. He continued to reply that it was just an accident. The others couldn't tell since none of them had seen the exact happening. He continued to cry again.

"There, there, Yuuma-kun. No one's blaming you for this." Assuring the male child but he continued weeping. Kuroko doesn't know what to do when suddenly- the redhead, spoke;

"A man does not show weakness in front of a woman. I believe you Yuuma. Did Kuroko-sensei get mad at you?" asked by Akashi. The boy shook his head. All heads turn towards Akashi. Even Kuroko was amazed and listened to whatever Akashi wanted to tell. "No? It just proves you that no one has proof what has happened today." He patted the brunette's head and asked for Yuuma to apologize to Aiko for what has happened. He obliged and said a very sincere apology to the little girl.

"*hics* 's okay. It was just an accident. I know it but it still hurts. I hope you'll look if there are sharp things beside you so that it won't happen again. Okay?" Aiko says. Yuuma stopped his weeping antics and nodded. Akashi then smiled. She wishes that he could show that often even to others. The smile that she have come to adore– missed. A smile Akashi only shows to Kuroko.

"You haven't changed a bit, Akashi-kun." Kuroko says smiling at the redhead. She was new to this kind of _Akashi Seijuurou. _This was akin to her. Maybe leaving Akashi for four years had made his heart to open-up with others. The kids then gathered around near Akashi, asking questions, occupying his thought. He knew that Tetsumi said something and said: "Did you say something?" She didn't press the matter and stood to pick up the medicine kit from the teacher's quarters, leaving them in the care of Akashi. Retreating, she could hear the children asking the redhead questions about his relationship to their "Kuroko-sensei." She stopped, and listened to their conversation. She knew she needs to treat Aiko's bruise but a little gossip can't be bad.

"Neh, neh, Akashi-sama. Why do you know Kuroko-sensei?"

"Tetsumi was a friend of mine and was once my _lover."_

"Ehh? Really? Why did you say 'once'? Did you break up with Kuroko-sensei?"

"She and I had some 'issues' to take care of."

"Ahh! You're Akashi Seijuurou! Mother always watched your shogi games. They call you 'Emperor.'"

"Heeeehhhhh!? Why? Is Akashi-sama, a famous shogi player, doing in our school?"

"Also, Kuroko-sensei didn't mention that she has a friend like Akashi-sama."

"Did she now? Ahaha. Kuroko-sensei does give the aura of being 'mysterious.'"

"Are you going to court her?"

"Pardon?"

"Are you courting Kuroko-sensei?"

"Silly child, where did you learn about that?"

"Hmmfftt! I'm not a child anymore! Now answer my question, Akashi-sama."

"Are you ordering me around?"

"Kai-kun. Don't make Akashi-sama angry or I'm telling Kuroko-sensei when she gets back."

"No."

"You children should never order Akashi Seijuurou but since you are Tetsumi's beloved students, I will retain myself. Yes. I may be trying to court her. There are things that we need to discuss those young kids, such as you cannot understand."

"Well...Boring! But I hope you win sensei's heart."

"I agree. Akashi-sama is a great man. When I grow up, I wanna find a man just like Akashi-sama."

"Aiko-chan doesn't Akashi-sama and Kuroko-sensei look good with each other?"

"Kuroko-sensei and Akashi-sama are like _water_ and _fire._ They both are opposites. They can't stand each other but the two of them are the only ones who can defeat each other."

"Those are some big words, Aiko-chan. Where did you even learn that?"

"Papa and Mama always watch dramas that I sometimes watch with them."

"Yes... We are like water and fire."

Kuroko had heard enough and continued to go to teacher's section. Plastering a grin on her face, she couldn't help about the feedbacks, her students are making about Akashi. _Fire_ and _Water_, ehh? Kuroko thought.

I guess applying small amounts of make-up wouldn't hurt.

-xxxx-

"Bye bye Kuroko-sensei!" As the last child, bid his goodbye to Tetsumi. Akashi was still there, waiting for her to finish her work until sunset. And it was amazing. She saw that the redhead was quite fond of the children. How? When? Kuroko didn't know. Most of them were even enjoying the companionship the young Akashi heir was giving. They even asked if he will come back which he gladly agreed; "If your dear Kuroko-sensei wishes my presence here then I would be delighted to." This man!

Locking the main entrance door, Kuroko sighs. Now what? It was only her and Akashi in the gates of the school. She knew that it was already the time for the dinner date he'd planned. But she was more worried about Seiji, and who were the people who'd fetch him in school. She was a mother and there was a saying that "Mother knows best." Is he alright? Are they treating him well? Did he tell them that he dislikes people who stare at him whenever he is eating? Her mind couldn't tell.

"Akashi-kun I apologize. I can't come with you to dinner. I have to go and-" Akashi didn't let the bluenette teacher to finish her sentence as she was grabbed by the arm, forced but not too loose and not too tight. "That won't be necessary Testumi, but I assure you that your child is in safe hands." A shiver of fear ran through her spine. Coming from his mouth, Kuroko was not relieved. Not. At. All.

She wanted to protest but the grip of Akashi was too strong, even for her to get away. Both of them walked towards the parked black vehicle in the school gates and ushering Kuroko to get inside. Having no reason to protest, she did what she was told. As Akashi then entered last, Kuroko then scooted herself away from the redhead. Despite being on good terms, she wasn't still used being together with Akashi. Nor will she ever be.

"It has been a while, Kuroko-sama." Greeted the older man in the rear-view mirror. Kuroko would never forget Takeda. "Yes. It's been four years, Takeda-san. Are you feeling well?" Kuroko worriedly asked. She knew that despite being Akashi's personal driver and long-time personal adviser, Takeda was also the one who had discovered their relationship and had encouraged them for staying strong. He was also the only one that Akashi had ever trusted in the entire Akashi household and treated him as a "second father". Takeda also did give the bluenette some adultery advices. The older driver nodded saying that he was in great condition but Akashi interrupted. "I apologize, Seijuurou-sama. Where to?"

"To the shop. She needs a change of clothes." That wasn't part of the condition!

Kuroko told Akashi that her own clothes were fine. This was just a dinner for heaven's sake! He shouldn't be wasting any wads of cash on her. She was just a nobody after all. "Plus I want to know what happened to Seiji. I need reassurance that he is in good hands." As if on cue, a ring from her phone came. It was from Kise. Was this part of his scheme? Wasting no effort, she opened the message.

[[To: Kurokocchi~

From: Kise-kun

Subject: I'm sorry-ssu!

Kurokocchi! I'm sorry! I've fetched Seijicchi at school by Akashicchi's request and Aominecchi and the others are here as well in the house. I'm so sorry! I have been set up by Akashicchi! I didn't know the other miracles have been following us. I promise I'll let Aominecchi and the others behave.

Murasakibaracchi is making dinner too so please enjoy your dinner date with Akashicchi. (We're all forced to.)]]

There's going to be blood spilled, Kuroko thought. Punching violently in her keypad, she composed a reply to Kise.

[[To: Kise-kun

From: Kuroko Tetsuya

Subject: Re: I'm sorry-ssu~!

Please ready your funeral, Kise-kun.

If any and I mean **_any _**of my things went missing. I will swear to it that I will force Akashi-kun to dispose of your body and drop it somewhere wherein God knows where. There would be a time wherein you are forbidden in stepping one foot inside my house and I repeat.

DO NOT LET ANYONE ENTER MY ROOM.]]

Putting her phone away again in her pants pockets she was annoyed. Putting a hand on her chin. Kuroko could see in the corner of her eyes that Akashi was staring at her. "Please stop looking at me with such hungry eyes." Akashi just grinned.

The car ride took about fifteen minutes as they stopped by into a couture fashion shop. She recognized the place by the magazines she had read when she was watching a certain fashion show from the television. Akashi's driver stepped outside as he opened the door for Kuroko. No choice, she gave in, stepping outside of the car.

The boutique was absolutely 'stylish'. The entire interior was designed like one of those Victorian era shops. Its windows were perfectly clean, not a single speck of dust or even prints can be seen. The displayed clothes were even **_exquisite_**, and **_expensive. _**And Kuroko can only come up with a thought that this wasn't _just _an ordinary boutique. The two of them walked towards the exit as they have been greeted by two people wearing navy black corporate suits.

"Welcome Akashi Seijuurou-sama." Said a woman wearing the same corporate black coat, pencil skirt and opened-toe shoes. Her hair was slightly black with light ash blonde streaks. She appears to be more or less older than Kuroko and Akashi. Plus, the vibe she's giving has some authority like she was a high-ranking person in the building. She must be the store manager, Kuroko thought.

She felt Akashi's hands on her shoulders. "Choose a dress suitable for her features. In less than ten minutes. Apply make-up if possible." The woman, which appears to be, _Rumiko Haruno _nodded guiding the lone bluenette towards the fitting room.

This day was getting worse.

After a long time of fighting with the store's employees, (trying to break free from them because of their insisting persuasion of Kuroko wearing dresses, heels, accessories that have more zeros than her pay check in her work) she was finally dressed. A haltered back fuchsia dress with small amounts of glitters and sequins in the lower part, red shoes with bows in the ankle side, her earrings were simple silver diamonds along with her cross insignia necklace. The women who clothed her were amazed to see their masterpiece in the most beautiful outfit. They've even commented that Akashi, would be amazed to see Tetsumi so dazzling. Looking at herself in the mirror, she did a double-look. She was in fact, absolutely stunning. And it was the first time ever for her to wear such dress.

She was still amazed that the person looking back at her, wearing such a beautiful dress could be really her. "This must be dream." She commented. Trying to pinch herself, she knew everyone wanted to be in a fairytale, like _Cinderella, _was every female's dream. To meet a handsome prince (best knows that her prince was in fact a redhead that speaks "absolute" as his mantra) while she enjoys the moment of leisure before midnight strikes and all the magic wear off. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to be like Cinderella. The stylist women spoke saying that she wasn't dreaming, it was reality. Can you blame her? This was beyond her wildest dreams!

"Kyaaaahh~ Tetsumi-sama is absolutely stunning neh?"

"Hai! Tetsumi-sama is very pretty. She's like doll. Her porcelain skin is so smooth. Ahhh~ I'm so envious at Tetsumi-sama. Seijuurou-sama doesn't, and I meant _do not _bring women here for a makeover. You're the first one to ever, Tetsumi-sama."

"Ano...Please stop with the praise's Minna-sama. Also, I was forced here. Akashi-kun did not inform me about this."

"Ehh~ really? Well, Seijuurou-sama is quite a charmer. I hope you enjoy your evening, Tetsumi-sama."

"I would very much like to go home, thank you very much."

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing. I'll be going now."

As Kuroko left the dressing room, she was greeted back by Rumiko to see her transformation. She gestured the Kuroko towards the hallway where Akashi is waiting. She nodded as she let the shop manager lead the way. The sounds of her shoes stepping into the woody floor, making squeaky sounds was making her nervous. Rumiko walks towards a man with red hair (who else?). "Seijuurou-sama." She bowed, stepping away to show to the redhead his Kuroko Tetsuya.

At first, the bluenette couldn't make glances about Akashi but trying her best to glance at the said person.

Akashi Seijuurou was just there, standing like an idiot. Rumiko chuckled as well towards the redhead– praying to the Heavens. That it would not be the reason for her to leave the store. The silent treatment and stares intimidated her. She snapped: "Akashi Seijuurou!" Finally breaking himself from the illusion but then realizes she had just raised her voice causing yet again for her to have burning cheeks. "I-I'm..." Kuroko stutters, but she continued what she was about to say. "Where's the coat section?" Akashi asked. Rumiko 'ehhed' but complied with his wishes. The redhead heir grabbed the nearest coat he set eyes on, removing them in the coat hanger, draping it over to Kuroko's shoulders. He also took out his credit card and gave it to the store manager.

Once the transaction is complete, the two of them left the boutique and went towards the car. Tetsumi still wasn't sure as to why a coat. Akashi then drapes his arm around Kuroko's shoulder. "You're beautiful Tetsumi. I can't believe that I would ever see you so... mesmerizing.

"Dear God. I don't want anyone to see you like this."

"The way you proclaim me like that sounds like you've owned my heart and being."

"Aren't we?"

"Akashi-kun, there are things in this world that money simply cannot buy. One of them is a person's will to love."

"Oh but I didn't buy your love did I? You were simply swooped away by my charms."

"Yes. I suppose I did."

"Hahaha. My beautiful Tetsumi."

"I am not 'your Tetsumi.'"

"Maybe not today but sooner or later you will be."

-xxxx-

The two of them have been dropped by Takeda to the restaurant that Akashi had arranged to have dinner with. Just at the entrance, both of them were greeted by waiters, gesturing them their reserved place. Of course the place was astounding, the reserved seats wherein the top floor of the restaurant: romantic candles, dim-light atmosphere and top of it all was a violinist. This is too cliche! Kuroko screams in her mind. Just what is Akashi plans to do?

Offering his hand, Tetsumi gave in and took her place. With a snap of a finger, the other servants (waiters) nodded and rushed to their feet. 'Probably getting their foods.' if Kuroko thought. The violinist started strumming its bow, making melancholy music to compliment the mood of the place. Another waiter who stayed beyond poured each individual a glass of wine. Raising the glass and the sound of clank can be heard-Akashi took the first sip of the wine staring at the bluenette and Tetsumi did the same. She was ticked because of how the young Akashi heir is behaving himself.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"I don't understand you, Akashi-kun."

"Alright, let us cut the chase. How have you been from those four year absence?"

"Are we seriously going to have this conversation?"

"Well... If you don't mind that is? And please ease your worries; I have no intention of asking for the _bastard's _name. I know for a fact that it is an off-the-question argument."

"Hmmft… fine then. Since leaving you broke me. I would not deny that I didn't regret what happened but I wanted to become strong-for the sake of my child, that is. Honestly speaking, I have opposed the subject of Kise-kun helping but since Kagami-kun is in America, it had put me some thought that he can cooperate with me with my maternal problems. Kise-kun was a great help; when I was in my labour, he was there to guide me, in easier terms, he live with me in my home. Don't get the wrong idea, Akashi-kun. Even though we lived in the same roof, like the _dog _that he is, Kise-kun hasn't done anything that would make me get to hate him. When I gave birth already, I provoked Kise-kun to take care of my child while I finish University. In order to repay the money he had used for my needs, I tried my best to finish it but reality hit me. After graduating, when I applied for my desired job, I added in the description that I already have a child, they wouldn't let me explain and I was jobless. I wanted to give up that time and just accepted Kise-kun's pro position to be his lover, but then when I saw a kindergarten school, it reminded me about my infatuation with children and that's why I became a sensei in that school.

"Although the pay wasn't that high, being jobless was more painful. I've come to like it now and I have been supporting Seiji with it. When Seiji was at the right age to go to school, I wanted him to enroll where I work so that I could guide him but seeing that Seiji was too bright and has a bright future ahead of him, I decided against it."

"You could have just asked me to assist you in easing some financial problems-"

"No. Asking for your help would pain me. It will hurt my pride if I can't keep my words."

"Definitely. Exactly what you'll say. Suffice to say that is one of the traits I like about you. You do realize that in this room, it's just the two of us? I might- accidentally do something beyond your 'expectations'?"

"Please restrain yourself Akashi-kun. And besides, we aren't the only one here in this floor. If you ever did something _beyond my expectations, _I will just use my _Ignite pass Kai _to you."

"How terrifying, Tetsumi. You wound my heart."

"I will not lose when it comes to fighting for my beliefs Akashi-kun."

"Fair enough then."

**Im cutting this here. I need to update its been 3 weeks yall. I need to think about it the other parts. Im so sorry please forgive this lazy author. **


	10. 9: Enter Seiji's Father Pt 2

**_Edit: I had to add some details in case you guys are kinda confused. and I've added a preview. Just to lighten up the mood. Ahahahhaa..._**

* * *

"Tadaima~" exclaimed the bluenette. From the look of her face, she was beat as she removed her expensive shoes and threw it elsewhere from the shoes section. A pair of small hands captured her body. "Okaeri Mama. Seiji was waiting for Mama to come home so Seiji can sleep already." He exclaimed as he was dragging her mother towards the living room to see that a group of colourful (Generation of Miracles) men were occupying the entire place.

"Oh! Okaeri Kurokocchi!"

"Okaeri Kuro-chin~"

"Yo Tetsu!"

"You're back, nanadayo."

Kuroko nodded, looking from Kise to Midorima. They were looking at the photo album from four years, per se. Aomine was grinning like an idiot. When Tetsumi glanced what photo was- it was a recent photo of herself sleeping with scribbles all of her face, courtesy of Kuroko Seiji. Embarrassed, she took away the photo album from Aomine's sight.

"Mama. Murasakibara-nii baked a cake and it was delicious. Seiji asked Murasakibara-nii to make another one for Mama." Seiji proudly says. His dead expressionless face was becoming to lighten up saying something like that. Yes, she thought. I can see from it here. The entire kitchen sink was in a disastrous state; mixing bowls where everywhere, the flour containers were almost empty, cupboards where opened revealing the frying pans and casseroles, in a more elaborate term, her kitchen was in a mess.

Seeing her kitchen like this after a long day happened, of course she was pissed and annoyed. She just wanted to rest and lie down in her comfy futon without doing anything. Kuroko kneeled, asking if he had already showered and brush his teeth. Seiji nodded saying that Kise helped him . Kuroko smiled, ushering the little Kuroko to his bedroom so as to tuck him into bed. It was way past Seiji's scheduled bed time. Kissing him on the forehead, Seiji offered a goodnight to his mother- eyes slowly closing and light snores can be heard.

Now those four to deal with, saying in her mind, Kuroko slowly crept towards her son carefully closing the door without waking Seiji. When she came back, her dress was still intact though the strings of the garment were slipping off her shoulders.

Putting her hands on her hips like a mother having the last straw of her patience, she nagged. "What were you thinking of coming here and following into my house?" Asking the three of them. Guilty, Midorima was the one who spoke. "Don't judge us, Kuroko. It's not our intention to follow you and know the location of your home." Murasakibara sneered, saying that Midorima was being all tsundere again saying that he wanted to see your home, curious if she is living properly. The said person gritted his teeth explaining that was it wasn't like that.

"I'm sorry Kuro-chin for having a mess on your kitchen." The purple giant apologized. Oh Tetsumi wasn't going to let this pass by. "If you're very sincere about that, then please clean up the mess you've made." Kuroko says, her eyes were cranky but the tone of her voice was serious. Murasakibara froze, glancing up at the pile of mess in the sink. The purple giant tsked. "Kuro-chin is so mean. Can't you just do that tomorrow morning?" Kuroko flat-out a "NO" and saying that she has rules and tolerating him because he was a guest isn't going to help him. She was grateful in getting him to make sweets demanded by her child. The two of them stare at each other for how many minutes.

Finally, Murasakibara sighed. "Neh, I wanted to crush you Kuro-chin but I love my life so I am going to clean the mess in the sink." He says and stood up. Producing a rubber-band to tie up his long flowing hair.

"So..." Midorima says, adjusting his glasses. "What happened between your date with Akashi?" All eyes focused on the bluenette. "Horrible. Every single one, all we did was to talk about my disappearance four years. We did was stare and eat. It was intimidating and I could feel his stares like he wanted to devour me whole." Aomine laughed, he was not supposed to but he couldn't help it. "Fuck Tetsu," his eyes watering from laughing. If Kuroko hadn't shoot death glares at Aomine, he wouldn't stop from bursting his laughter that the bluenette would kick him out of her home. "Anyway as I was saying. I'm surprised that he didn't do anything to you." Kise elbowed the tan-skinned policeman, saying that he was being rude to the bluenette. Judging from the way those two react with each other, Kuroko thinks that Kise and Aomine had made up with each other.

"I'm glad that you two are friends again." The model and policeman unisoned, "In his dreams!"

But what confuses her all. "Why are you all here exactly? I can tell that Akashi-kun forced you into this. Don't you have a job or something?" They shrugged. The Miracles nodded but somehow, Akashi the tyrant had pulled his influence that he made all of them to be available in a specific day. Screw Akashi and his money, she muttered.

"Neh, Kurokocchi, I'm really sorry for not taking precautions and everyone knew your house. I'm really sorry Kurokocchi. Please...Don't give me to Akashicchi!" He pleaded, knowing Akashi- he only knew how to inflict pain and torture and that is something that Akashi loves best. Midorima only sighed. Thank Goodness that the green-haired doctor didn't bring along any of his "lucky items" from a certain horoscope magazine.

Maybe Oha-Asa even has its day-off in giving horoscope advices, Tetsumi thinks. Nevertheless she is glad that Midorima can be a "normal person" without some crazy antique items cradling in his arm like a lifeline.

"I'm done with the dishes Kuro-chin. I'm tired can I sleep in here? My shop is too far away from your place plus I really need sleep right now." Asked the purple giant as he yawned and stretched his arms. Tetsumi said that she has no spare room for the chef. But shop? "You live a shop?" Tetsumi confused. Murasakibara corrected that his house is above his pastry shop. "Ahh yes," said the bluenette, a little bit annoyed. "How stupid of me to not realize."

She can also see that Kise and the other are scratching their eyes. A sign that even beasts like them needs sleep and all. If she even allowed them to sleep here, asides Kise which the guest room is naturally "his room". She is also having second thoughts because if she did, she will wash the laundry and all the Miracles will use and no doubt about it will be a big pile.

All she can do was heaved a long sigh. "Oh alright!" Kuroko exclaimed, putting his hands on her hips. "You can all sleep here. But just for tonight! Kise. I trust you know where the extra futons are in your room.

"I'm tired. I need rest and please don't disturb me." All four of them nodded. Aomine then, stood up, helping Kise in taking the futons out but the blonde model didn't want to. Midorima and Murasakibara just went their way of moving the center table elsewhere. Without second glances, Kuroko said: "Oyasumi nasai." In the lowest pitch of her voice can make and went to her room door.

-xxxx-

Morning later on, Kuroko woke up only to be seen on what a miss the living room is still. All four people- their bodies almost close to each other were still sleeping. The sight is rather...quite amusing.

And perfect for blackmailing.

She supposedly wanted to crept back into her room- getting the camera when his child spoke. "Shhh!" said Seiji making Tetsumi startled. She'd forgotten how low of a presence, her son has. Making her think and finally understood all those people who are startled about her, popping out of nowhere but really, she was just there. The whole time. She wanted to ask him a question but shrugged because she knew Seiji will say: "Seiji was here the whole time. Mama just didn't notice Seiji."

"Seiji can you please get Mama's camera in her desk? This will be a perfect photo to add in our photo book." The little redhead nodded, agreeing that the scene is indeed magnificent, getting the said object from her mother's quarters (his little weight squeaks, every step he took).

Their loud snores could be heard the entire room. She could think that the neighbors are already making rumors. And personally, that thought occupied her mind.

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!

The click of the camera hitting, as Midorima was the one who groaned, his eyes slowly opening registering the scene and-

"Kuuuuuurooooooooookooooo!" The doctor screamed and the Miracles were already wide awake from the roaring commotion that is Midorima Shintarou. And the Kurokos ran away, away from the green-haired menace.

Serves them right.

The bluenette teacher wasn't suprised for seeing Akashi in her workplace, yet again, she wasn't even sure on why is he here when he is supposed to be working. In their family's business. Not some unrenowned kindergarten school (and this isn't even a branch of the company!). The children chorused. Gathering around the Akashi heir asking if he is going to stay for a while. He nodded and a loud cheer came on. The children loved him. ("What did you do to these children?" "Are you telling me that I 'poisoned' these youths?" "You are Akashi Seijuurou. You are absolute. I am not surprised that even my co-teachers here aren't even saying anything with you being here." "Tetsumi doesn't want me here? A shame though. The children like me." "Only because you pamper them with toys and suchs. Honestly Akashi-kun. Don't you like, oh I don't know, work? Paperwork if I presume?" "Tetsumi is worried. Are you falling for me already?" "Akashi-kun!")

Both of them taught the children how to count, draw, even shogi which he brought his own personal shogi board. Kuroko recognized that it was the same shogi board she saw when visited the Akashi mansion when they were still together.

"Together eh?" Kuroko thought.

But shrugged the idea. Once again, the slim chance of her and Akashi being together again is running through her mind.

Stop it. Just stop.

Being occupied by the thought, Tetsumi have not heard Akashi calling her name. She apologized. "Something was occupying my mind." Akashi didn't believe her but did not push her into telling so.

The day went by with the two of them had fun interacting with the children. One child even commented that they're like "husband" and "wife" in which Akashi smirked. Even patted the said kid saying "soon". All's well then ends well.

And the two parted.

The following days were driving Tetsumi insane: as the redhead continued his frequent visits to the kindergarten, invited dinner dates (and the Miracles babysitting Seiji whenever she was forced to and somehow to be invited yet again to have a sleepover in her home) and she couldn't even work on her draft of the novel! That's it. A voice spoke in her mind. This has to end.

Opening her laptop, she searched through Kyoto's list of activities and saw that there is a book signing of an Enaka Kuzue coming on the twenty-first, which is tomorrow afternoon. Looking at the description of the novelist; she wasn't familiar with as she was supposedly be updated in the literary section. Maybe he's a new novel who debuted in another country, Tetsumi thought. His page is entirely new, most of the basic information were missing and the only visible was that Enaka Kuzue is a _he_. Setting up her goal, before going to sleep, she composed first a message towards Akashi.

[[ To: Akashi-kun

From: Kuroko Tetsumi

Subject: Are you available tomorrow afternoon?

Good evening Akashi-kun.

I'm so sorry for disturbing you in the middle of the night but this cannot wait any longer. I want to invite you to a date. Yes, Akashi-kun. I am asking you to have a date with me. Also, there was this event- a book signing of a new novelist who goes by the penname; Enaka Kuzue.

I wanted to try reading his book and since he is in Kyoto, I was hoping that Akashi-kun wouldn't mind coming along with me.

I will wait for your reply. Goodnight Akashi-kun. ]]

Within a few minutes, a reply came. Not that Kuroko wasn't expecting it.

[[ To: Tetsumi

From: Akashi Seijuurou

Subject: This is a surprise.

Are you alright? Although this makes my heart flutter for you asking me on a date but I am curious as to why? Do you have a fever or something? ]]

At Akashi's reply, Kuroko was somehow offended. She replied again.

[[ To: Akashi-kun

From: Kuroko Tetsumi

Re: This is a surprise

How rude, Akashi-kun. Just because I was the one who invited you in a date doesn't mean we are already in good terms. Don't flatter yourself with self-confidence. And stop teasing me about having a fever or something for I do not have!

If you are busy then just say so. (#｀-_ゝ-) ]]

Then another ping!

[[ To: Tetsumi

From: Akashi Seijuurou

Re: Re: This is a surprise..

Do not take my reply seriously. I just wanted Tetsumi to know her reaction about it. It was, indeed, surprising enough for you to go to such measures. I was just testing you, Kuroko and now that I've confirmed that you are serious then I will gladly accept your offer.

Shall I pick you up in your house at two?

I'll be looking forward for this. ]]

The bluenette pouted, but nevertheless made another reply.

[[ To: Akashi-kun

From: Kuroko Tetsumi

Re: Re: Re: This is a surprise.

Two is fine. Anyway I've got to head to bed now. Once again Akashi-kun, I am sorry for disturbing you in such a godly hour. Have a good night sleep and I will see you later on. ]]

And with that last reply, the bluenette went to bed. But her mind was swirling with lots of plans and ideas for the said "date". The word tingles in her mouth. Despite her saying that she wants to end their whatever-he-and-her-has intimacy, this was still a date. She and Akashi's date. Her eyes slowly getting heavier and heavy every time and closed. Putting her into a deep slumber.

-xxxx-

This was not in her plan.

She knew Akashi from top to bottom. But this- seeing the young Akashi heir in her doorsteps fifteen minutes early than the supposed time. Kuroko stunned. She was sure that Akashi would be- no terribly late in any appointment (unless if it's their family business related because his father wouldn't let him). She had underestimated the redhead. She asked on why is he so early on the preferred time. The redhead only smirk that sends shivers on Kuroko's spine. Definitely not good, she thought.

She excused herself and let Akashi enter her home, saying that she needs to take a bath first and letting the redhead to let her be comfortable in her home. Both of them were startled when a voice spoke behind the two adults.

"Ohayo Mama. Ohhh.. Ohayo Gozaimasu, Akashi-san." Seiji says, rubbing the sands from his eyes. He was wearing a baby blue pyjamas with clouds printed on it. Tetsumi patted her child, saying a good morning to him too, kissing his forehead. Akashi did the same and asked on why the sudden wake so early.

Once his sleepiness wore off, the little Kuroko answered. "Seiji heard Mama was talking to someone that Seiji got up and saw Akashi-san in our house. Seiji also heard about going out and date. Mama is going somewhere with Akashi-san?" Kuroko, being guilty, nodded. "Mama and Akashi-kun are going to go to the booksigning of Enaka Kuzue." With the mentioned of the name, Seiji's eyes shimmered. Expressionless yes but Tetsumi knew her child and she knew that the redhead was amazed. Seiji explained that he had read a book witten by the said author when he was at school. The teacher lent him a copy and Kuroko Seiji submerged himself into the book.

The bluenette was more impressed. How could she not know the author but his son does?

"Ne, ne, Mama," the little Kuroko said, clutching the shirt of Tetsumi. She looked at her child, seeing the twinkles in his eyes. "Seiji wants to come."

Akashi's face fell. Like he was not expecting something like these. He knelt- facing Seiji, he asked the little Kuroko if he would like for Kise and the others' company. Seiji shook his head, refusing and clinging to Tetsumi's leg. "No. Seiji doesn't want Mama to leave without Seiji. Seiji will come wherever Mama is." Glaring at the older redhead. Tetsumi saw the look of the two redheads: both fierce and doesn't to lose to the other. And they are now exchanging words.

"You like Kise-nii and the other friends of your mother's company, yes?"

"No. Seiji likes being with Mama more than Kise-nii and the others."

"Seiji. You already have your mother's attention for ten hours, fifty-nine minutes and thirty seconds. Are you not bored?"

"Akashi-kun. The person you are referring to is right beside you. And you are insulting me in front of my child."

"Akashi-san is wrong. Seiji had Mama's attention for ten hours, fifty-nine minutes, thirty seconds and five milliseconds."

"Do not test my patience child. You are not coming with us.

"This date is only for the two of us. Me and Tetsumi. No Seiji is allowed."

"Then Seiji will not let Akashi-san have Mama on his own. Until Akashi-san lets me come to the date, Seiji will not allow Mama to leave."

"Kuroko Seiji. Stop this insolence right now. I am Akashi Seijuurou. My words are absolute. No one can defy me. Not even a mere child such as yourself."

"Seiji is Kuroko Seiji. Mama loves Seiji and Mama will not choose another guy other than Seiji. Seiji will marry and protect Mama from crazy men such as Akashi-san."

"Seiji-kun..."

"Oho~ So you think you can protect your mother when you are still this small?"

"Akashi-san is small too so that makes two of us."

"Uhm...Akashi-kun please don't get angry at son. He is just a child."

"He is testing me, Tetsumi. I am surprised that someone is defying me. And the fact that he is related to you makes me even more annoyed."

"He's just like you."

"He and I/Seiji and Akashi-san are not alike!"

After a long long long persuasion (and of course Seiji wouldn't let her leave), Akashi agreed to let Seiji to come along with them. Both of them were in the car, not one of them saying anything. Seiji in the center- being the inbetween of the two. An menacing aura coming from the Akashi Seijuurou.

In the driver's seat, Takada was nervous. Looking at the trio from the rearview mirror. He could feel the tension going on from the three. Most especially towards the two redheads.

Kuroko sighed. How did I end up like this? Kuroko thought. She looks back and forth to the two. Still having that rivalry on "who gets Tetsumi's time" per se. "You two are acting like kids." She said. Akashi looked at the bluenette. A scowl painted in his face can be seen. "I still do not know why I have allowed this to happen. This was supposed to be our date.

A date only consists of two people. Yet why do we have to chaperon a young child like him." Akashi annoyingly told Kuroko while the little redhead clung on Tetsumi tightly still having an expressionless glare at the older redhead.

Oh dear.

The ride wasn't really that long, for Tetsumi, it was. Passing the luscious plains of crops, the sultry air of mildew and fruits ready for harvesting. Sceneries of green pasture and the great Kyoto castle. Still standing tall. The hundred or even a decade of a traditional masterpiece of architecture was right there. That was the reason why Kuroko also chose Kyoto. It is a contribution to the Japanese culture still lives making the bluenette be amazed.

"Beautiful, is it not?" Akashi said. Tetsumi nodded. She understood why the Akashis' main house was here. This is where culture and history is. Wrapping one's self into the beautiful sceneries, architectures, history and just indulge and relax. The place was indeed peaceful. Kuroko couldn't agree more. "I realized why Akashi-kun is so calm. Just by looking at this peaceful living, no one will ever leave. Kyoto really is astounding, Akashi-kun." She smiled at the redhead. Hoping that somehow, it will ease the annoyance he is having towards her child.

Really though? Kuroko thought. Akashi-kun is jealous towards my Seiji.

Chuckling at herself, she scooted Seiji closer to her. Enjoying the ride before arriving at their destination.

-xxxx-

**_Somewhere in Kyoto, 924 Mall (13: 45 P.M.)_**

Takeda parked the car at the nearest mall where the bookstore is located. Since they were an hour early (the event starts at three P.M.), they decided to kill off some time and explore the mall.

Tetsumi carrying the four year-old Seiji in her arms while Akashi was beside her. Both adults argued about the little redhead because he wanted to be carried and Akashi- being the jealous redhead refuses saying that: "Seiji was alright on his own. Let him walk by himself. If not I will be the one to carry him myself." That made the said child refuse because he doesn't want to and wanted her mother to be the one to do the carrying. Or it's just his way of ticking the older redhead off and turns out that had successfully worked.

Either way it turned be a big argument because of it.

Seiji dragged the two in every shop he set his interest with; bookstore, clothes shop, candy stores. The last was they entered In the Zone. An arcade to be precise. The sounds of controllers screeching, at karaoke voices of people singing, despite out of tune and really displeasing to the ears, the clicking sounds of buttons with its continuous pushing like there was no tomorrow and the players voices cursing around for losing, winning or just being a player where the little redhead insisted to try the shooting games and basketball shoots.

"Seiji-kun, the shooting games is prohibited. You can't play games like that. It teaches kids how to be violent." Tetsumi says. Seiji explained there was no harm done and that he just wanted to gain experience but the bluenette refuses. And Akashi somehow grinned like he had finally won. Poor Seiji. So he decided to play the basketball shooting game.

They got to the counter and paid for the tokens for the game machine when the cashier people started mumbling.

"Isn't that Akashi Seijuurou?"

"Shhh! You shouldn't speak so loudly. I know. It's Seijuurou-sama. But who is the girl he's with?"

"I haven't seen her. She's not a famous person."

"Do you think it's his lover?"

"Stop that. Seijuurou-sama isn't supposed to be having an affair with a commoner."

"But 'what if'?"

"Oh shush! Just shut up- the woman is looking at us."

"Aiyaaah!"

The cashiers bowed their heads, apologizing for their misbehavior. They were right. A voice in Tetsumi's mind spoke. I was just a nobody. From a nobody's family. With a nobody heritage.

At that moment, she felt heat coming from her arm. She saw that Akashi's hand entwined his to hers. Squeezing it he said: "Do not mind them." That didn't reassure her queasiness. Her face flustered about the sudden contact of their hands. His hand is cold yet delicate and smooth up until its fingertips. She could hear behind her back about people murmuring about her identity and why is Akashi? The most influential heir of the biggest company towards Japan- is coming to an arcade game about with an unknown woman?

_Don't mind them, he said. Easier said than done._

She tried her best not to think about the people around her being labelled as "Akashi Seijuurou's whore". In the eyes of God, Kuroko knew that she did nothing of the sorts. She busied herself at Seiji playing with the basketball shooting game. She commented about his form being great. She even did teach his some pointers about the shooting. Demonstrating a shoot, she froze when the basket didn't take her ball shot.

"Mama sucks at shooting." Seiji said looking at Tetsumi but then laughed. Even Akashi did so as well. "You did not change, Tetsumi. You didn't show him your famous Phantom Shot." Tetsumi pouted. "You don't have to laugh Akashi-kun on how I suck in shooting. I am just a shadow, Akashi-kun. Besides... Seiji-kun wouldn't understand even if I did explain on how the Phantom Shot works."

Which was true. The fundamentals of her phantom shot was really tricky and Aomine was the one who taught her about her special skill.

Akashi nodded and went to the little redhead's side, teaching him the proper way to shoot in a basket. Although both them were still in a rivalry phase, Akashi shrugged and taught him, nevertheless. After that one demo Akashi made, Seiji tried on his own and made a basket causing the bluenette to cheer her little angel on. In. In. And another and another. Both adults smiled; Tetsumi clapping her hands out excitement and Akashi smiled, ruffling Seiji's hair to a messy hairstyle.

Out of the blue, Kuroko wrapped her arms around Akashi's. Without thinking she was also the one who ended the gesture. Furious, the bluenette apologized, distancing her for a while. Her face as red as a tomato. The young Akashi was also startled but moments later gain his composure again. They made a lot of tickets in just that game machine. They went towards the redeem booth to exchanged their winningsto a prize they had like. Seiji meticulously chose a book.

The man in the redeem booth gave the said prize to Seiji, Kuroko caught the title. Something like a "in the shadow night". "Here Mama." Seiji says, his hands holding the book towards the bluenette.

"Seiji-kun but this is you're-" she was been cut off by her own child pushing the said book into her tummy. "Seiji wants Mama to read Enaka-san's book. Seiji already read it and Seiji liked it very much and wanted Mama to enjoy reading as well. Also..." he started fidgeting and played with his fingers. "Seiji wanted to make up for coming along and ruining Mama and Akashi-san's date." Tetsumi blushed hugging her child tightly. She whispered her thanks in his ears saying that she will definitely treasure the book.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

_To all the people who will be coming to Enaka Kuzue's book signing event, please be informed that it was been moved to 924 Mall's Activity centre due to the bookstore's small capacity space. The event will start in 15 minutes._

_Thank you and have a great day._

"W-we better get going now, come Seiji-kun." Announced Kuroko. Akashi nodded and went to the Activity Center Mall.

_"Thank you everyone for coming to the book signing event of Enaka Kuzue-san's 'The white swallow in the shallow night'. Enaka-san is pleased for the outcome of his ever novel and reached so many good feedbacks about. Enaka Kuzue will be here shortly after the his lunch break."_ One of the emcees' of the event proclaimed. Seiji was excited, telling to her mother that they should get a _selfie_ together with the said author. Kuroko nodded not really looking at her son but agreed. The book was in fact amazing and it took her whole attention to it. Akashi being ignored (she still can't face him after what happened just a while ago), the redhead grabbed the book from her hands away from Tetsumi. "It is very rude for you to ignore your partner after you've invited him on a date. I am very displeased, Tetsumi."

"Akashi-kun give me back the book." Tetsumi asked nicely but he wouldn't bind to her wishes, putting the book inside his coat pocket. Anger fumed in her cheeks but he was right. She was the one who invited Akashi into this yet she's ignoring the redhead. "I'm sorry." Was all she could say.

Another emcee, a man, just announced that the author came back and asked everyone to fall in line along with book they wanted to be signed. Kuroko and Seiji stood up and went to the pilling vertical line of people to wait for their turn, with Akashi at the back.

The line was getting longer and longer. For a new blooming author, the audiences was rather large. Kuroko couldn't tell since she was only at the climax part of the book. One day. She said in her mind. One day I will be a famous novelist as well and have readers will love my work. When it was was their turn, Seiji was looking forward to.

The man was not that old from the looks of his face yet there was a strange feeling Kuroko was sensing to man. Like she knew him. But couldn't remember nor picture who. "Name please?" Enaka asked looking at Seiji. He also had red hair which is quite in Japan. I know this person but I can't quite point who. Her heartbeat was getting faster and faster. Her brain was even telling to remember him. Her body knows him but her memories can't. When she told him what name to write when it hit her. Even the man stopped at writing when the mentioned of her name.

"Kuroneko-chan?" Kuroko was stunned. There was only one person who calls her by the name.

"A-Akane-senpai?"

* * *

**_Preview of Chapter 11:_**

_"Kuroneko-chan is this my-"_

_"Mama why does Seiji's chest hurts so bad? When Seiji first saw Enaka-san, Seiji's chest hurts."_

_"No...Please...don't... Akashi-kun...Let's leave!"_

_"Kuroneko-chan don't! I wanna talk to my child! Let's resolve this problem!"_

_"No! I will never! You're the one who left without a word."_

_"Tetsumi what are you- is this the man?"_

_"Seijuurou! Please. Take me and Seiji-kun as far away as possible!_

_"I will tell you everything what happened. Why I left you four years ago but not here. Where all of these people._

_"Please..."_

_-xxxx-_

_"I was a fool. I thought I will never see him again and now... Now he's here. He's going to take Seiji-kun away. No...I don't want that."_

_"But he has the right to know, Tetsumi."_

_"I will never acknowledged that man as Seiji's father!"_

_-xxxx-_

_"That woman isn't worthy for you. A tainted woman who had given her virginity to another. How disgusting. You should accept my offer of marrying Eun Hae."_

_"Enough. I have enough of you taking over and ordering what to do in my life."_

_"How dare you talk to me-"_

_"I am not your puppet. I am your son. For once listen to me!"_

_"Bold are you? Very well..."_

_-xxxx-_

_"We need to talk."_

_"For what? For Seiji?"_

_"I am still the father. I still have the right."_

_"You've abandon all your fatherly rights four years ago. Do you think I will let you see my child after what happened?"_

_"Tetsumi-chan please. Give me a chance. Let's resolve this peacefully. For the sake of Seiji-kun."_

_"All right. But just this once."_

* * *

_**Please stop me from making too many cliffhanger. This is a crime *sobs. **__**Thank you so much for coping up with my fic. I hope the long wait for this is worth of your time. Ohh! It's almost near its ending YAAAYY! Thank you so much for the reviews, hate comments, hate flags and your opinions about my Akakuro being so OOC af. :'D **_

_**Have an awesome day everyone~ **_


	11. 10: The Truth

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my second attempt in chapter 11. Oh my god the first one has been corrupted so I can't really say that I will remember everything what I've written. So yes... I'll try my best to give you a very wonderful and full of angst-slash-pain-and-oh my god what the even am I writing to be honest? I may be implying 'some' friendship tensions between the ex-fiance and Akashi but don't fret. They're only friends. Nothing more than that will happen. Maybe? Idk if I like to but Kuroko is hwgsjsbekdkdsod NO! you dont need to suffer anymore. Your 'happiness' will come. Only one more chapter and you can be happy AF I swear my baby darling vanilla milkshake baby hehshsiebsis /orz cries in a river and fills bucket of tears and river water**

**I've attempted comedy but I don't have the magic in me~**

* * *

This fic will be very VERY long. I promise. No more cutting this by half. I promise. I want this to be a very assshit long because I want to try a chapter with 7k or more. Hahahaha...fvck me..

Also... This is unbetad so if you could see anything, grammar errors, misspelled words, alterations, and such so please don't mind. My betaer is busy so I wouldn't want to burden her with my fix.

Sugi and Yu. Let me just say that you two are my favorite readers of this fic. Thank you so much for supporting me. My crazy antics and tears about akakuro. You guys are the best. Thank you and god bless my soul. I don't know if I can take your death threats.

A little reminder about this story general legends:

Normal - Kuroko's POV

_Italicized _\- Akashi's POV

**Normal Bold **\- Foreign languages that I'll write in English. I don't want to use those search engine's translators because I know it's not that accurate and I don't trust them. Unless I know the translation by heart. Lmao

"*" - a flashback

So...enjoy~

* * *

_**Tokyo District, Emperor Estate Building. Sunday, 19:00 P.M **_

_Akashi Seijuurou was leaning in the balcony, a glass containing a colored liquid while enjoying the scenery of Tokyo's. It's gleaming lights coming from other buildings; red, white, yellow, blue, purple, green. It is a wonderful sight indeed. The young Akashi heir had been __**forced **__to attend this stupid gathering which his father arranged. A gathering of business tycoon in the entire Japan (of course being the biggest contributor in the country, the Akashis shouldn't be absent in this event). And this was also another welcome party for the newly arrived Akashi Masaomi after successfully enclosing the deal with his "long-time friend", Seo Jung Kwook which is also the father of Seijuurou's ex-fiancé: Seo Eun Hae. _

_Although the quiet atmosphere is a soothing sight, he still couldn't believe what had transpired between Kuroko and that Enaka Kuzue writer last Friday._

_After Kuroko revealing the __**real **__truth about the birth behind Seiji, the relationship of the bastard author and of course the real reason why Kuroko left him. Their crazy and outrageous cat fight before the bluenette woman snapped. Attacking her with Akashi's continuous questions. A mixed of anger, pain, regret and sorrow is what the redhead heir felt. _

_There's nothing I could do. _

_I wanted to hold her, share her burden but how could I? When she was the one who've abandon me in the first place. _

_He wanted to be mad at Kuroko. He wanted to do something terrible to the Enaka Kuzue which Akashi now know the true name is Akane Setsuna. But he knew Tetsumi would never allow that. She was too good of a person. Despite being the one who's hurt badly and deeply. He took a sip of the drink from his hands. Trying if that will subdue the frustrations he's having. Even if it's only just a while. When he heard a voice. _

_"You're not having fun, Seijuurou-san?" Says a woman. Her beautiful golden curls flowing. She was wearing a haltered velvet violet night dress. The sequins and glitters of her dress compliments the colour of her porcelain skin. She was the epitome of the galaxy with a violet hue for the nebula. Akashi smiled. Seo Eun Hae is majestically beautiful. _

_"Eun Hae," the redhead heir said her name. The woman, Eun Hae, chuckled as gets closer to where Akashi is. Thanking him for the compliment. "I must say Seijuurou-san is handsome as well. The tailcoat looks perfect in you. You are very _**handsome looking, **_Seijuurou." A drink in her hand, the two of them clank each other's glass. Celebrating in behalf of the fathers whom busied themselves with the guest inside the venue. The two prefer a quiet place, choosing the balcony as the wisest. Both of them sipped their drink. Despite Eun Hae being two years younger than Seijuurou (legal age), hers was a non-alcoholic drink. She had said to the Akashi heir that she will only drink sake or any of those liquid unless she was already 'married'. And that thought was a still far from her grasp being the man he loves is how many miles away from her. _

_"Cliché much right?" She whined to Akashi. The redhead shook his head saying that it wasn't that boring nor cheesy. In fact, he was jealous. She can proudly say that in front of everyone without being embarrassed or not being too prideful. Akashi can't do that. He yearned for it to do it but cannot._

_Not until he could escape from his father's shadow. _

_..._

_Silence falls. Both of them continued from sipping their drinks. "So..." Eun Hae cooed, putting the empty glass in the nearest flat surface her eyes fell. "How did the date go?" It was that question that Akashi is trying to avoid. He knew that Eun Hae is a trustworthy person but there is still that one nagging sensation that she shouldn't be trusted. Will telling her about what happened make me feel less miserable? Does this kind of conversations, really necessary? He wasn't sure since Akashi never __**had **__a close girl friend. Aside from the pink haired ex-manager and now real life lover of Aomine Daiki, Momoi Satsuki. And for once, all they did talked about was basketball and practices. _

_How could Akashi be knowing this trivial things?! He's not a girl to be exact! _

_Eun Hae could see the frustration forming in Akashi's forehead, she panicked. _

_"Oh My God. I-its's alright if you don't want to talk about. It was rude of me. I know talking about the woman you loved is private and it will kept be private but I just... _

_Well... Since you and I are... Friends. Right?" _

_Friends. Are we and Eun Hae supposed to be friends? Akashi isn't really good with this stuffs. Friendship. He didn't even know if the Generation of Miracles and him are in any that kind of relationship. Are they really friends? Super close friends? _

_Do they mind me being a son of the most powerful businessman in Japan? _

_Or are they only friends with me because of my power and money?_

_At the sight of Eun Hae fidgeting and circling with her index fingers. It was cute. Not that 'cute' cute but 'cute as friends' cute. Akashi isn't worthy for the blonde woman. _

_"You are doing a girl thing, Eun Hae-san." Akashi deadpans. The Korean blonde startled, stopping what she was doing. "Jeez! You almost gave me a heart attack! _**I'm calling the security for startling me!**"_ Screamed Eun Hae making Akashi grinned. There was no point in mocking and pitying myself. I trust Eun Hae. And there is no way she will betray me. Akashi says in his mind. Eun Hae was fixing herself, seeing the redhead smiling at her. "Seijuurou-san?"_

_And he told everything what happened. _

_* The area was crowded. There was just too many people gathered in such a tiny event for such a newly renounced author. Is this author even good to have these MANY supporters? _

_Okay back to the problem at hand... _

_He was been separated from the two Kurokos after something (?) happened. He wasn't sure what but he could have swear that Tetsumi and Seiji were already in the table for signing the book. Then this...occurred. What the hell? He needs to get back to the Kurokos. Who knows what will happen. He shouldn't been scanning the book: __**Finding love at Kyoto station. **__The book in which he bought. Another work from the Enaka Kuzue. Skimming through the pages, he snorted. He remembered something like this from a shoujo manga he had 'accidentally' read due to his upperclassman's influence saying that he needs to get a life. And by life meaning, he needs to know what girls fantasize. _

_As if Kuroko is reading these kind of books. _

_Does she? _

_Akashi then tried to squeezed himself into the crowd. Hoping to find any bluenette or a redhead child but no luck. It was getting bigger and bigger making Akashi frustrate. Where are Tetsumi and Seiji? Suddenly, he could hear gossips. He doesn't want to listen but with the situation at hand, he didn't have a choice. _

_"The woman with a child. It seems they know Enaka-san in real life." Says a petite woman. Akashi believes that she was in her thirties or something but he was beginning to be interested in the conversation whatsoever. A woman with a child, Akashi thought to himself. They could be Tetsumi and Seiji. "I know... Why are they calling Enaka-san as 'Akane-senpai?' Maybe she was an ex-lover of the author. Oh my gosh this is gonna be a big scoop but I wonder why the woman is sober. Like she was scared?" Another woman with the same age as the other one though, she, was more younger looking than the other. He needed to listen. He needs to hear more. There was a pang in his chest. He didn't know why but he was bothered about that._

_"What was the woman look like?" Asked woman number one. "Oh she is a pretty woman. Blue locks of hair and her eyes is crystal azure. And he was carrying a child. He has red hair and blue eyes. I'm assuming that it's her child but the features looks exactly like Enaka-san. Could the kid be a secret child in which he didn't know?" _

_And Akashi left. _

_He was boiling with rage. He wanted to scream. "Move aside!" Akashi shouted at the crowd of people. Didn't care if he'll be in the headlines. Didn't care if he could hurt people. All he wanted was to be at __**her **__side. He needs to feel her. To touch her. To know that he will be there and he will never make the same mistake. And. He will never let her go. Not anymore. _

_The crowd of people were silent but nevertheless gave the Akashi heir space he needed to be in the signing booth. He started walking. As the sound of his shoes stomping on the floor, people started whispering. Announcing the presence of the only heir of the Akashi Conglomerate. Some were frightened, others are even scared to look the redhead heir in the eyes. As every contact he makes, people distanced themselves away even more from Akashi. _

_He kept on walking and walking until he could he see from his peripheral view a shade of blue and... Red? _

_Why is there another red aside from Seiji?_

_"Tetsumi!" Running to her side. The bluenette heard him called her name and is relieved to see her but she's crying. Wait why is Tetsumi crying? She was clutching Seiji tight, scared that he might go somewhere. "A-Akashi-kun..." She sobs while she said his name. Seiji was...crying? This is the first time the redhead saw him with such an expression. "Mama. Mama. Don't cry Mama. *sniffs* Mama. Mama. Mama." Akashi went to her side, smoothening her hair. He knelt to her side and carried Seiji. "Seiji do not cry." He said, wiping the tears of his face. He could hear the child's low sobs and sniffs. "Demo...*sniffs*...Mama is...*sniffs*" He shushed little Kuroko, telling that everything will be okay. His mother will be all right. He wished he could say that to himself as well. But-_

_"Who is this guy, Kuroneko-chan?" That voice makes his blood boil again. He didn't know whom the person is but there is a possibility that he 'might' be the one. The one that Kuroko wanted to erase from her memory. _

_Studying his features, he had red hair, the same hue color as his, ruby-colored orbs shining as light radiate. His body was thinner than Akashis. A little taller than the Akashi heir. There wasn't anything special about him other than being a famous author. In authority, Akashi is still powerful and more influential than him. _

_So why is this man...related to Kuroko. Who was he? And why does she call Tetsumi "Kuroneko-chan?" Unless his suspicion is right?_

_"Tetsumi...is this the man?" All Kuroko could reply was another sob. I was right. He is the father. The father of Seiji. "Akashi-kun let's go. I want to leave." Kuroko pulling the arm of the redhead heir. She was already a wreck. All the people are aware of their presence, each of them making whisperings and gossips. She was not alright with this atmosphere. He knew her. It was making her nervous. "Please..." Kuroko pleaded. He couldn't refuse her. Calming himself, Akashi nodded, leading the way towards the exit. _

_"Wait Kuroneko-chan! You didn't answer my question!"_

_"Akashi-kun don't. Leave him be."_

_"Is Seiji my... Is Seiji my!"_

_"He is not..."_

_"I can see it from your eyes. You're lying, Kuroneko-chan. Seiji IS my chi-"_

_"I will never! You'll never be part of his life!"_

_How could you say that right now when YOU'RE the one who've left. Without a word!" _

_"I...I was... You know I was scared of the responsibility! I didn't want it right now. I still have a dream!"_

_"Yeah well... I have good news for you Akane-senpai. You RUINED my life. My dream and ambitions were shattered. But I am still thankful for you in giving me Seiji but there is in no way that I will introduce him to you. No matter how much you beg!_

_Let's go Akashi-kun."_

_"Kuroko Tetsumi!"_

_The ride home was quiet. No one spoke. Even Akashi's driver was quiet. Kuroko was patting the head of Seiji after crying so much. He fell asleep through the ride. Her eyes were sore red. Akashi wanted to say something but chose to shut his mouth. If this is not the right time, then he respects her silent treatment. She was humming... A lullaby for Seiji not to cry anymore and ensure that everything is okay. "Mama..." Seiji mumbles in his sleep. She cooed him, continuing with her singing. It was soothing in the ears, Akashi must admit. _

_"I was a fool. Why didn't I double check his background. I've caused a scene. Caused you a very embarrassing exposure. I'm sorry Akashi-kun." Tetsumi apologized but not looking at the redhead. She couldn't face him after what happened. Akashi on the other hand shook his head. "Tetsumi. It's alright. I wasn't hurt. I can't say the same to you. Are you alright?" _

_"No." Kuroko moaned. "After so many years, he decided to show up. I can't believe we will be meeting like that. There were so many people. They will think of me as a disgusting woman. A _**whore **_to be exact." Kuroko wailed. Covering her face with his hands. Sobs can be heard. She also added that she will be the center of today's news with her together with Akashi. _

_"Kuroko please stop crying. You know I do not like it when you're depressed. Please... You might wake up Seiji." He also assured the bluenette that there will not be in any news programs as if on cue, he glanced at Takeda. The driver nodded. He knew what to do. If to assure her safety and the paparazzi, he's willing to use his family's influence to block the media. Just to make Tetsumi at ease. The never ending sacrifices he's willing to do for her. If only she could reciprocate his feelings back. _

_The car stopped. Announcing that they've arrived at the Kuroko Residence yet the bluenette didn't want leave yet. "I-i'm sorry Akashi-kun." Wiping her tears. She thanked Akashi for taking him home. She opened the car door before she was stop by the redhead's arm on hers. "Akashi-kun?" Even he, himself was startled. What am I doing? "I... I apologized." He said. Kuroko shrugged giving him a fake weak smile. "Thank you again for the time, Akashi-kun. Goodnight." She added then left the car. _

_He still couldn't understand why did he stopped her from leaving. What did he wanted to say? _

_The child needs to meet his father too. Give him a chance to be a father to him. If-_

_No! What was he saying? Do I want him to be with her again? Am I willing to give her up? _

_No! She didn't want her in their lives anymore. So why can't I? _

_I adore Tetsumi. I love her. _

_I love Kuroko Tetsumi. _

_Yet him and that man had a 'past'. A past in which he wasn't in it. _

_Akashi didn't want that. He fished out his phone. Searching through the contacts until he dropped by on "Tetsumi." Putting it in his ears. Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... Please pick up. Ring... Then._

_"Akashi-kun?" Said Kuroko in the other line. "Tomorrow. At eleven o'clock in the morning. Meet me at the coffee shop. Same shop we had our first date. I'll be waiting. Goodnight."_

_Saturday came and Seijuurou was already seated near the window. He was wearing clothes- normal ones. He even __**did **__bought the whole cafe to himself asking the owner and staff to never let anyone step inside the vicinity except for his Tetsumi. The chime of the door rattles and appeared Tetsumi. She was wearing a summer dress with bright colors, bow-styled mint wedge and a sling bag and to top of it all was she was wrapped around in grey cashmere long coat. It was still cold for the bluenette to wear something like that but he couldn't care less. _

_He needs the truth. _

_And the only thing to do was for Akashi to know from her lips. _

_He gestured Kuroko to sit. Her still didn't know why she was been called. "Akashi-kun what is the meaning of this? Did you reserved the entire building just for us?" She asked, as if she was in a hurry to leave. Don't... Akashi says in his mind. If you leave now, I don't know if there would still be a chance that we will be together again. "I need to know..." Mumbling to himself making the Kuroko ehhed. "Tell me everything when you left me four years ago." _

_"I can't believe this," Kuroko exasperated, her heels stomped, stood up from her seat. "We are not getting this convers-" not letting her continue, Akashi slammed his fist in the table. "There is a possibility that you and him will come in terms and try again in your relationship. And where would that lead me?!_

_Kuroko I've waited four years. I wasn't even sure if the upcoming years, I would get to see you again. Are you still single? Or are you even still in Japan? God knows how long I've waited. I know I've said I will wait for you for how long but my father, you know my father cares about the business more than my happiness. I might be even betrothed to another woman other than you!_

_I do not want that. I only want you. You are the only one for me. Being tied up into another woman whom I don't even love makes my inside twist. So before that happens. I pray to all those Gods that it wouldn't, to tell me everything what happened four years ago." _

_..._

_Akashi was waiting. Why aren't you answering?!_

_"For heaven's sake say something!" _

_He could hear sniffing sounds. Before the bluenette said something. "What do you want me to say?" Now both of them were raising their voices. He could see from the corner of his eyes, were the employees, cowering from fear. Not that he can blame them. "For one, tell me the whole truth."_

_"Fine!" Said Kuroko. Tears flown in her eyes. Furious but sober. "This has happened two months before I went missing. I was going to Akane-senpai's house. He told me that he'll help me in revising my term paper since it's already midnight in Kagami-kun's place, I decided to seek help from him and he said yes. He texted me saying that he was in a bar together with a friend of his so I went there to get him but I didn't realized he was already wasted. _

_Both of them were and they're spouting incoherent words no human being could understand. He forced me to drink some...vile liquid which I can't even seem to swallow, spitting the contents outside my throat. It was horrible! He made me drink alcohol. Never in my life did I allow myself to drink those. Even, you, yourself didn't make do something that I do not like. Even the management of the establishment were tired in hearing them bickering and asked me to take them home. I've borrowed his friend's phone to call someone from his relative to fetch him while I took the liberty of taking Akane-senpai home." Kuroko was speaking nonstop. Continuing on with her story. "He smelled too much of alcohol and tequila and sake. Mixed alcohol drinks that makes me want to vomit! The ride was uncomfortable and I can't stand being an inch near drunkards. We were almost near his apartment then did I felt getting dizzy. I only drank a small portion but it still had me. The alcohol was having its effect on me and I was hallucinating, seeing Akane-senpai was Akashi-kun. I tried to stay sane because I know he wasn't Akashi-kun."_

_At that part, she was holding herself. The memories suddenly came back from her as she fortold the events on that night. "I called your name while I stare at Akane-senpai and he did the same calling me by another female's name. We started kissing each other." _

_"Morning came did I realized that I was naked and covered in sheet and Akane-senpai was right beside me. Naked. It was...frightening and I was...stupefied on what happened last night. I kissed Akane-senpai. Made love with him while we were both been influenced by alcohol and sexual desires! I cried, didn't know what to do so I fixed myself and left his house. You've called and texted me, asking my whereabouts but I was afraid you might see the façade. The last thing I want was for YOU to hate me. _

_I attended classes like normal, have dates with you on a regular basis, pretending that everything was still okay and that none of that had ever happened. Tried to distract myself with homeworks and school stuffs, avoiding Akane-senpai as possible. If he can't remember then it was fine._

_Days passed by and I wasn't myself anymore. My grades dropped, I wasn't eating properly and my teachers were disappointed when I try to pass my homework after the due date. Even my colleagues were worried, saying I was getting paler and paler. I thought this was the work of overstress with university but I was wrong._

_Two months has passed and the weirdness I'm feeling was getting worse. I always get morning sickness, my monthly period didn't came and I panicked because the signs were showing. There was something that I'm feeling inside my stomach. I hurried towards the drugstore nd bought myself a pregnancy stick. Akashi-kun texted me if I was alright, adding that you will check up on me at my home. Of course with the course of my situation, I ignored you. Hoping you'll postpone your visit. There was a pang of fear in my heart. What if it's positive? I was horrified at the results. It was positive._

_I am carrying the child of Akane-senpai." Tetsumi was crying even more. Akashi doubting himself, if he should tell to the bluenette to stopped her from telling him the dark past. Hearing her says that she was drunk and called that "Akane" guy as Akashi was already a big blow for the redhead heir, hurting his pride. "I...Tetsumi... I understand. No need to continue-" but he was confronted by her loud "No!" Making him to not argue with a crying woman while she's speaking. _

_Alright. Continue then. _

_"I was alone, with no one to tell except for Kagami-kun saying that he wants to punch Akane-senpai's face but I told not to. Both of us, me and Akane-senpai were at fault. But my biggest sin was to lie. And I-I gave my whole being to someone whom I do not love. I betrayed you and your undying love, Seijuurou. I am not capable of being by your side. A tainted woman like myself, unloyal to her partner. I'm not fit to be your lover, Seijuurou. The man himself should know about this. Gathering my courage back, I went to his house again. I swear I would never step foot in here again but it was an emergency. I knocked, he opened the door, letting me inside. I didn't waste any more time and told him the truth."_

_"And did you know what he said? He.. He said that 'It's not his child.' He was frightened, saying that I was making up with some story. He didn't believe! I told him for how many times that he WAS the father of the child I'm bearing but he was the god of denials. Slammed the door shut in my face. I wasn't going to give up, my child needs support. I was only nineteen, without parents, no financial inheritance. How could my baby live in this world?! Kagami-kun lend me some money but I can't always depend of him, I need to stand up for myself! _

_When I went to his house again, hoping that he'll change his mind as horror struck me, he left, went out of a country and I was alone. With his baby in my womb." _

_After the long confession the bluenette made, neither him nor Kuroko dare to say something. The rest of the story was from Kise's view. Kagami forcing the bluenette to tell the least unimportant person which is Kise. He gave her support and was there while Akashi weren't part of her life. Gave her the necessary things for her while she was pregnant. Also paid for her university while the blonde was the one who took care of the toddler Seiji. Graduated after 2 years with a degree of Creative Writing and is now having a stable job as a sensei in a kindergarten. _

_He wanted to say something. Anything! Why did his tongue chose this right moment to stop himself from uttering a word to Kuroko. Congratulations, Akashi. He thought. Fighting desperately in trying to make a sound to come from his mouth but this was the moment that the bluenette woman stood up (no interruptions whatsoever) bowing her head and left the coffee shop. *_

_The Korean blonde stupefied. Not sure if the redhead was waiting for her explosion of questions for Akashi to be answered or her long '"I'm putting my foot down and tell what I think" reply when she heaved a deep sigh. It wasn't what I had in my mind but I guess it's all right rather hearing a woman in her "nagging" mode. Honestly, why do women has a reply to everything people, men to be precise, they threw (arguments, problems, you name it) at them? _

_"_**Dear God... I don't...please let me think about what to say for a minute.**_**"**__ Eun Hae says, picking herself up then. "Seijuurou-san, you're really a very __**very **__lucky man. I am saying the truth. From the way you describe Kuroko-san, that was her name, am I right? She really do and is still in love with you. I am just not sure if she still has the courage to and will to forgive herself from a sin in which she wasn't aware of doing." She says, her words echoes through the dark misty breeze. The redhead knew that she was telling to brighten his mood and she succeeded. Akashi nodded, of course he knew that Tetsumi is in the influence of alcoholic drink but the fact remains that he, Akashi, wasn't the one who had been the 'first'. Every man wants to be the first in their woman's. _

_"What would you choose? Your pride or Kuroko-san?" Do I need an answer to that?! "Tetsumi of course." Akashi said matter-of-fact tone. Eun Hae threw her hands in the sky, thanking the sky for "I thank you for making Seijuurou-san realize that too much pride could destroy his choices that he will regrets for the rest of his life!" Making Akashi a slight offended glaring at her, "Oi!". The both of them stare at each other then grinned and started laughing. A friendly and __**classy **__laugh. _

_The wind was getting colder, deciding that it was time to get back inside, warm themselves with hot warm drinks. He noticed Eun Hae hugging herselves with her hands, her breath excretes smoke. Being the gentleman that he is, Akashi has taken off his coat, draping it towards the blonde Korean's shoulders. A deep blues of red formed in her cheeks, stuttering as she offers her gratitude to the redhead. Both of them walked towards the hall of their 'family'._

* * *

_Two days since the party, Akashi was back from his 'original' schedule: work, shogi, home, work, shogi, work. Everything was the same-old, same-routine. The redhead busied himself with paperwork if he didn't have any shogi competitions to attend to. Takeda, as always, is bringing young Akashi his favorite tea whenever he was at his study room. Working his ass on the business that one day he will inherit. _

_Someone knocked at his door, waiting for his response, the redhead asked if what was it. "Master Akashi-dono summons the young master, saying that he wants him to join to dinner." The maid outside the door reluctantly announced. Her voice squeaked with fear. He sighs, removing his reading glasses and says that he'll come down in a minute. The sound of retreating shoes, he knew the maid understood and left. _

_Finally, Akashi stopped and stood, entering his closest chamber. Putting on clothes. Occasions on which he only wear very 'appropriate' in the Senior Akashi's eyes. Seeing that he was already clothed properly the redhead left his study room going to the dining hall. Akashi senior Masaomi is already seated, slicing a portion of meat in his plate. Didn't gave a single look towards Akashi, he ordered the said man to sit, eat his dinner. He nodded and as he was assued by the maidservants to an empty opposite at Masaomi. _

_"Congratulations on the successful deal with Eun Hae's father." Seijuurou says. Masaomi continued to devour his food, caring if he wanted to reply on his son or not. Their dinner were always quiet. Seijuurou was already used to this setup whenever both Akashis were present. Neither the maids and servants could muster a complaint._

_Not that they have the right to? _

_When Masaomi was done with his, damping his napkin to clean his mouth and said: "I see you're in good terms with Eun Hae already." Not this again, Seijuurou thinks. "Good... Continue doing what you do. Sooner or later, the lady will finally fall in your charms. I suspect that you'll be able to give me a heir already." _

_"Father as I've said from the beginning that I and Eun Hae are only in friendly terms. Do not assume everything with your observation." Akashi explained, stuffing another spoonful of food. Akashi senior shrugged. "Nonsense. Women are always swayed by looks and power. Which reminds me," looking past Seijuurou. He __**knew **__something, the young redhead thought. "I suggest that woman of yours, what was her name again? Ahh yes... Kuroko Tetsumi. I heard from my 'sources' that she had been reunited with that man of his." Seijuurou froze, putting down the utensils from his hands. He looked at his father. The wrinkles on his face showing his longer existence from the world. Experiences in which Seijuurou hadn't encounter. The stress and contented he puts everytime he would make business dealings. The aura that "I have seen the world, much far greater than you were ever going to deal." _

_Just stop. Stop speaking nonsense about Tetsumi. _

_"Better. Much better. She's a good woman. Finally known her placed."_

_Don't talk worthless things about her! You do not know her._

_"No matter, if you really do not fancy Kwon Jung's daughter. I would still find another suitable candidate for you. One that is from a prestigious lineage."_

_Leave my life alone. I have a choice on whether whom I want to be wedded with. _

_"Hurry up and forget that worthless woman. __**Our **__name isn't worthy for such a defiled woman, let alone gave his virginity to another man. Such a disgrace, really. Should be ashamed of herself."_

_Stop controlling my life!_

_"That woman is simply just a _**whore**_." _

_Slam!_

_Crash!_

_All eyes stared at the young Akashi. Plates moved, drips of soup, sauce and drink smudged on the white linen cloth of the table. Even Masaomi was startled. That was it, he thinks. This time he couldn't take the insults. He was fine if he said he still doesn't approved of his relationship but to __**call **__her 'names', inappropriate for her. That was the last straw and Seijuurou isn't going to back down if it's to save Kuroko. _

_Maidservants squirmed far ends away from the table. Scared on what would might happen if they were too close. They didn't want to shorten their lives, thank you very much but were even more worried about the sudden declaration of war. Most especially against his father. "Stop it." Seijuurou says. Masaomi glared and said an authoritive "What?" at his son. He didn't like the sound of Akashi with that tone of voice and faces full of rage and disgust. Yes. Akashi Seijuurou was __**finally **__talking back to his father. "I said that stop it." _

_"Refrain from speaking vulgar words at the person I cherished the most." Akashi repeated. It wasn't his intention to do but he leaves him no choice. Akashi senior humped, regardless, and spoke. "Do your so-called 'street rats' you prefer to as 'friends' teach you these things? To talk back to their parents." _

_"My friends isn't the problem here and neither did they taught me things. For one thing, they make me feel 'human' unlike some relative that I know." Akashi senior was taken aback from his words. He knew that Seijuurou was referring to him. Chose not to do anything- Masaomi closed his eyes as he calmed himself. The young redhead knew what he was doing and he should have done this a long time ago. "So..." Masaomi says, his chin supported by on of his hand. "Pray tell what is you're plotting. I'm sure that I did not raise a son who disobeys what task he has been forced to do."_

_"I'm tired. Tired of bending my whole life obeying you, father. You've taken over my life for the last twenty-three years. And now you're still interfering in the one aspect of my life. I should be able to choose what woman would I choose without your consideration. _

_But no. I am still in these cages you called "Akashi". Still trapped in your spiderweb while you pull the strings of every movement I make. What do you call yourself for? A puppeteer. I am merely your puppet who will only moves by the master's will. _

_Your own flesh and blood, bended and obediently taking orders from his father who doesn't even treat his own son as a human." His father smirked, like he was expecting his answer the moment he opened his mouth. "What's your point?" He couldn't believe it. How cruel could this human can be?_

_"For once!" Seijuurou forced to outspoke. His voice echoed through the empty dining hall. Servants still cowering for their dear life to be spared. "For once listen to me! I've given up half of my life serving you. Just this one chance, lower your guard and listen to my request. As a father, you can do that." The way Masaomi shuffles himself, straightening his posture. Seijuurou knows that stance. There would be a price to pay in having a mere conversation with his father. There would be sacrifices he needs to do. But that's fine, he thinks. It is alright. This is for myself and I would do anything just to grab. _

_After all, Akashi Seijuurou was, indeed, __**absolute. **_

_"Bold are we?" Akashi senior replied. Calling for one of the cowering servants and asked for a cup of tea (new and hot). Obeying, the maid nodded going to the kitchen. A few minutes, the maid returned together with a steaming pitcher of tea though she was shaking so hard that Takeda carefully asked to give to him. Who knows what might have happened if she would __**accidentally **__spill the contents into Masaomi's. Thanking Takeda, the maid finally loosened his nervousness and went back to the servants near the corner. _

_"Very well, Seijuurou. Speak."_


	12. 11: The Final Checkmate!

A/N:

Finally! I have the perfect plot for this chapter, its not much but I hope this is worth the wait. I miss everyone. And I mean everyone reading this abomination. Hahaha lmao.

Rest assured I am trying my best to finish this before the year ends. I want to start working on the light novel version of this. And heck, idek on how will I do that but I'm planning to. But I have to work my ass out to fill all of these plotholes bc I'm that sappy kind of author and plotholes needs to be filled up.

Friendly reminder that is chapter may be the most longest that I've written in my entire life. Just a warning too that it contains sex, drugs, violence, slight attempts in fluffs and comedy, angst and a helluva lot of ANGST bc I'm that cruel. Lol the sex, drugs, violence are a joke.

This is also unbetaed bc this is too long and my betaer, is kinda busy and I wanna surprise them. She's one of the biggest reader I had in this fic. Take this as a gift for me already, ahehehe 3.

Also if you do have time, try to listen to Locked Away by Rock City feat. Adam Levine on loop, while reading this, it's pretty much on point which I didn't realized while I was writing this.

Anyways enjoy you lovely people.~

* * *

It was almost time for Christmas. The Kuroko family was already ready for the season. Tetsumi and Seiji was going stall over stall. Purchasing presents, this was supposed to be a celebration for children. And a chance to get together with the whole family. Kuroko stopped midway, remembering what had happened from their proposition with her and Akane. Benefiting both because really, one of these days, she couldn't hide the truth anymore from her child. It's better if he _knows. _I think it's time for Seiji to meet him already.

The bluenette wasn't in a rush to tell. She just told little Seiji that they'll be shopping for presents for "Mama's friends and of course, his as well." Curious as to why but the child didn't say anything. She let her son dragged her to every stores they encounter, choosing specific presents for each person. He even added that they should buy presents for the other sensei's at the daycare center. The little redhead stumble upon an antique shop. Seiji staring at it immensely as if he was being drawn by it.

"Seiji-kun?" Asked Kuroko looking at her child. Seiji, still looking at it - couldn't leave his eyes for it. She smiled and knelt. "Does Seiji want this?" He didn't answer. She tapped his shoulder. "Akashi-san." Tetsumi ehhed. Why would he say Akashi-kun's name? She asked again as to why her son called Akashi's name. "It reminds Seiji of Akashi-san. When Seiji was at Akashi-san's house, Seiji saw many toys. Many shiny toys, they were very pretty.

"Seiji saw many _sparkly _things, Mama. Kise-nii and Aomine-nii says to never touch the toys or Akashi-san will be angry at Seiji. Neh neh Mama, can we buy that toy for Akashi-san? Seiji wants to thank Akashi-san for taking care of Mama when Seiji is not there." This made Kuroko felt nauseous, Seiji and Akashi haven't had enough leisure time with each other - yet the way her child feels towards the adult redhead was uncanny. Akashi isn't a likeable person. At first, they may either think that he is a snobby, brute, and power-induced human being with the lust of _victory, _written all over his face. Sure, the other Miracles dubbed him as "a Demon in a human being's clothing" but Tetsumi _knew _every flaw that is Akashi Seijuurou. And seeing that Seiji has already became part of his life makes her chest constrict into a tight knot. _Guilt _empowering her, _regret _because of not reciprocating his feelings, _sadness _because the one and only thing that he was supposed to give to him became a mistake, _error _for isolating herself to the comfort of her friends but if there was something that she did right was_ to keep _the life from her womb until it became _Kuroko Seiji. _

Tears flown in her eyes, Seiji startled as he put his finger from her mother's tear crease. "Mama is crying. Did Seiji did something wrong?" Tetsumi shook her head, clasping her hand with Seiji's. She explained that she wasn't crying because of him. Tetsumi can be a little sap, she confess but that is of course because of her little angel. "This is just water from Mama's eyes, Seiji. It's because of the cold weather we have." She explained. The little redhead wrapped his little arms around Tetsumi's hands. The lithe warmth he produces makes her smile. Glad that this gift came. Erasing all the worries and her _past decisions _she had made in her life. She thanked Seiji and the child nodded. Their happy moments interrupted with her phone buzzing nonstop.

Reaching from her coat pocket for her phone, the name "Akane-senpai" shows. She sighs. And stood up carrying little Seiji. It's time, she thought.

"Mama?" Seiji asks. Unsure what her mother was thinking. The bluenette just smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Do you want to meet Akane-san again?"

Seiji and Tetsumi sat on the nearby bench beside Sakuramichi garden. White circles of coldness fall from the grey skies. The little Kuroko huffed, his breath puffed with white cold smoke as if the thick red scarf wasn't enough for him to take away the temperature. They could see people walking, a couple or a family bonding on this harmoniously and holy event. Japan isn't a Christian country yet they respect the religions phenomenon of getting together. Both were sipping a hot cup of chocolate - dark for Tetsumi and milk chocolate for her child. The paperbags - from what they've bought from each stores Seiji dragged her mother's feet off. Seiji was still not talking to her. Making her nervous. Does telling the truth a wrong thing?

"Seiji-kun? Don't ignore Mama.

"Please don't be angry at Mama." She says but the redhead didn't budge. She didn't want this to happen. She thought that if she told him about his father, Seiji would accept the fact that finally! He has a father. Neither of his friends will bully him of not having a father. She didn't occur for a "wrong decision". Questions popped on her head. Did she not taught all the necessities about family? Virtues?

But looking at her child once again, the exact replica of Akashi Seijuurou. She didn't even know that she was raising Seiji to be another _Akashi-kun _let alone have the same traits as her past was not aware that Seiji would be even an Akashi-kun! Ah wait! That was going too far, head. She thought. She bluffed, is Seiji being an Akashi a good thing? Would that even benefit anything?

Silence resumes. When the little redhead had finished his heavenly drink, did he finally turned to look at his mother. "I'm sorry Mama. Seiji is not angry at Mama but Mama said that Seiji doesn't have a Otou-san?

"Seiji is confused. Seiji's head feels like is gonna pop. I am scared Mama. What if Otou-san will not like me? Do I look like Otou-san? Does he like shogi too? Will he play with Seiji and fetch me to school when Mama is busy at work?" Although Seiji says this with a calm expression, Kuroko can tell that her child was getting scared. The _rejection _that his _true _father might not like him back. Of course for her it wasn't true. Who would even hate such a brave young man like Seiji? She'll be furious, if anyone does not like her Seiji, then those men weren't fit to be part of her life. She ushered her son to come closer to her, wrapping her hands around his small frame. Her cheeks massaging the temples of him. She cooed Seiji not to be bothered with such trivial monstrosities.

"Oh Seiji-kun. Why would anybody hate you? You're my precious little angel. Your Otou-san would be very much happy to see you, in fact, he really likes you. Remember Akane-san from the mall?" He nodded, staring teary-eyed on his mother. "Akane-san says that he wants to be the one who will give you his latest upcoming book with his signature. Sounds like a good plan right?" And Seiji nodded. Her phone buzzed again, signaling for an upcoming call.

Grabbing the phone from her pockets and put it on her ear. "Hello? Ah, yes. We're here. Yes. I brought Seiji-kun. Where are you exactly? Huh? Oh I see you already. Okay just stay where you are. Goodbye." Shutting her phone, she looked at her little redhead.

"Are you ready to meet Akane-san again?"

"Akane-san? But Mama, isn't Akane-san busy? Why would Akane-san be here with Mama and Seiji?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

**_Christmas Eve. December 24, _**

**_The Akashi Manor (Tokyo Branch) _**

_"Merry Christmas, Seijuurou-sama." Everyone greeted the redhead heir with ease. Presenting boxes of expensive objects that will either be putted on the gifts that will be stored for another century, or will be donated to a more in-dire need beside him. The young heir, still smiling proudly, accepted the gifts in gratitude. He didn't his father to be suspicious about him being grumpy. The cold atmosphere plus the air emitting from the manor's air conditioning system was making the redhead feel that this was really **a cold Christmas **(pun not intended). Every businessman families came, congratulating the redhead for his winning streaks in shogi plus the reigning company in the entire Japan. He decided they are either amazed, mocking, sympathize or just jealous at his achievements. From his young age, he had accomplished success. Which he didn't bother. He was putting off a show for his father. _

_This was one of his propositions he made in order for his plan to work. So long as Masaomi can be sure that his only heir was doing everything and not embarrassed the name he bears carved in his entire being then Masaomi would not interfere with whatever Seijuurou's plans were. _

_Only a few more hours, he thinks. This party is going to an end. He could feel his shoulders stiffed, legs giving up from the long hours of standing, eyes drooping that he could sleep at this position so long as no one will care nor snap a photo of him then send it to the press. His father would be displeased at his performance. _

_Control. Fake your exhaustion. Everything will be fine. This is for the sake of the plan._

_Even the family of the **Eun Hae's **gave their regards towards Seijuurou but only summoned a representative because the family was going to celebrate the holidays at Seoul. The Korean family representative gave a small letter (from Eun Hae) - saying this was personally to be given only to the young heir. And along was a statue of a certain ruler of Japan from an era Akashi couldn't remember. But nevertheless his father would be very pleased because like Seijuurou, Masaomi was fond of antiques - anything related to the history of the country he belonged makes the older Akashi amused._

_Enclosed from the small letter was a simple greeting of 'Merry Christmas Seijuurou-san,' along with another 'I am excited for that day to come. Rest assured that I already had an 'okay' with **father **about your plan. As your friend, I will not miss this for the world.' That woman, he thought. Is very charming and wild. He admits that he will missed the blonde - all because of her amazing stories on his "Ways to make **Oppa **fall for me" and the redhead can't help but be looked forward to it. Eun Hae has her own traits and he wishes for the woman to had her fruitful success on whatever she wants to achieve on his love problems. _

_"Seijuurou-sama, your peers are here to greet you a 'Happy Holidays.'" One of the Tokyo Branch butler's told the young heir. That surprised Akashi. Then did he realized the reason as to why. Seijuurou couldn't care less and asked the servant to let them inside, directed towards his room. Said man nodded and scurried himself away from Seijuurou. _

_From the crowd, he scanned for his personal driver and assistant, Takeda. Doing eye contacts with the old man, Takeda nodded - excusing himself. No words needed as the old man already knew what his young master inquire. He might have been even the one whom the Miracles encounter before entering the premises. Despite his age, he is reliable in times when Seijuurou needed the most. The silent contact of "Please let my friends go to my room and wait for me. Give them everything if necessary." _

_If he ever wanted to talk about 'the plan', it's best that he finishes up with this charade. _

_The sooner, the better._

_As the clock struck to midnight, It was already the twenty-fifth of December. Seijuurou was, already, tired. The party partly finished but considered that it was time for him to excuse himself from the crowds. Loosening his tie a little and unbuttoning two from his shirt. Seijuurou majestically fell from the soft cushions that is a 'bed' and was welcomed by his rainbow-colored hair of friends. Midorima, Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara all present crowding themselves into a small circle whereas playing with "Spin the bottle". All eyes gazed at the present figure and greeting the redhead a happy holidays. Ignoring them, he let himself be dragged by his crankiness to bed. _

_"Oh come on, Akashi." Aomine whined. "You've let us come in and intrude your gathering and not a single 'thank you for coming, everyone. I appreciate your concern' or even a 'you guys are truly my important friends' welcome?" _

_"Do not dare to mock me Daiki while I am this exhausted from the party. And do you truly believe I would say such phrases like those to you all?" His tone was almost cranky. He had a point though. Seijuurou was the one who called them to come and letting them intrude their family's business party. The others - still playing their game. Aomine gritted his teeth, muttering "rich bastards" to Seijuuou which was true though. _

_Back to topic at hand, the reason why the young Akashi heir had summoned the Miracles was for the plan to commence. Everyone paid extra attention to the redhead speaker. All of them produced file folders - each folder color accentuating their hair color hues. Five different file folder colors: yellow, green, purple, dark blue, and scarlet red. "I reckon everything is in place already, Shintarou?" Asked Akashi. The green doctor nodded, saying that preparations are already in placed. Kise's end already got a confirmation on the **venue **they're going to used. Added that he had made sure that this event will be kept secretly from the media as possible. _

_"Good. I also organized a group of security if ever some persistent media people dare to sabotage this event if your persuasion fails."_

_"Akashicchi that's just mean-ssu! Of course I want this special for Kurokocchi and for you as well. You both deserve happiness." With the mention of her name, Seijuurou couldn't help but smile. He knew that this would make her feel nervous. But Seijuurou is finally decided, one goal to achieve. And that would only happen if this surprise wouldn't **flop. **Murasakibara and Aomine reporting that there was going to be a teeny tiny problem. "Well in my case Aka-chin, I don't really have a problem with the food and all. I've already prepared everything, I even called Muro-chin and Shuzo-chin to help with the surprise." _

_"Woah? Really?! You managed to convinced Nijimura-senpai to go back to Japan?" Says an amused Kise. Even Midorima was amused at the news. The same goes to Seijuurou. It's been so long since they last saw their former-captain-before-Akashi, Nijimura Shuzou. After the severe condition of his father, their family had to moved to America to assist him. Spiritually and mentally making the raven-haired captain to resign his position to Akashi and fly to the United States. That was the last time they had seen the captain. Neither of them did they be convinced that Murasakibara and Nijimura were contacting each other - let alone to have a goody-good conversation. _

_"Okay hold up back to the 'problem' part. It's going to be in my end that were going to have a problem. Technically, the person I asked to make the video suddenly had a high fever. I can do this video shit but it'll take me two and a half week to finished." Aomine confessed. "Do you think you can be done before January thirty-first?" _

_"Not sure. I can't tell. You know I have **our **police businesses to attend to. Satsuki and I were the only ones being relied when it comes to computers. Hell even my colleagues doesn't do shit like these and it makes me want to punch their faces." The tanned policeman groaned. Ranting that they were supposed to be good with these things supposedly they are a patriots of justice plus they'll be the first person a civilian will talk to in tracking criminals which they'll be using technologies. His girlfriend, Momoi Satsuki was already filling up her duties twice. _

_Filling the neglected work that Aomine had plus her own. The other Miracles sympathizes the pink-haired ex-manager for sticking up with such an asshole like Aomine. It was even a miracle nonetheless on what even does Momoi **saw** to make herself suffer and stick with a guy like Aomine - causing the said man to blush harder, telling them to stop with the gossip about him and Momoi. "Please finish it as quickly as possible, Daiki." _

_"Aye aye, Akashi. Besides, I want to see Tetsu's reaction when she sees this crap you've pulled. Bet she'll flip and throw cuss words at 'cha. I would personally record every moment of that and mass-produce a copy of that around the world so they would know that Akashi Seijuurou is a fucking sap." _

_"Then allow me to be the one who will kill you Daiki." _

_"Hah! You wish Akashi."_

_At this point, seeing Aomine being happy with his love of her life, there was a pang of jealousy for Seijuurou. Who would have thought that the tanned narcissist Aomine can be loved by a kind and caring woman like Momoi and hey! those two were the first ones to admit their relationship towards the whole group. All thoughts filled the redhead. The future he once pictured with him and his beloved Tetsumi once shattered. _

_But this time, he thought. It will come._

_Second was Midorima and Takao and thank god that those two finally had the courage to tell. It was all Takao's fault because being a tsundere like Midorima, he wouldn't admit anything despite their closeness was already a 'something'. Kise was off the hook - saying he'll stay single for a while until he could find someone as amazing as Kurokocchi. Murasakibara was okay with his relationship with his Japanese-American citizen, Himuro Tatsuya. Even they have a more difficult issue because of long-distance relationship but both of them were cool with it. Sometimes, Tatsuya would visit the purple giant for two weeks then go back to America. He couldn't really leave his job and Murasakibara understands it. _

_Because his lover was a manager of a candy factory, and the fact that Murasakibara Atsushi was a sucker for sweets, how could Tatsuya loose the job? He would be in dire hell if the purple giant would know he left the factory without his monthly-dose of sweets and cavities. He - Murasakibara - would be annoyed. Maybe even more. _

_"Back to the conversation on-hand. I expect you all to check everything is in order. I do not want this day to be disappointing." Akashi said. The Miracles were all smiling, excited to be honest on the upcoming event. One that she will definitely not expecting in her life. "You both suffered too much," added Midorima. The square-glasses he owned now fogged with the winter chill. "I think it's time for you to have your own 'love story' be written." Everyone agreed and Seijuurou was just - really - can't wait for the day. _

* * *

Christmas came by. Kuroko Tetsumi and Kuroko Seiji happily celebrated the holiday together with Akane-senpai. The said man finally revealed his true imporantance in the Kurokos. Especially towards Seiji.

For Seiji, he finally understood although for a four-year old child to understand a trivial situation like meeting your father for the first of your life was beyond her understanding. She just assumed that Seiji was not supposed to be belittle by anyone. For situations -complicated like their family's issue. Seiji accepted everything without questioning anymore. Akane promised the two that he will be given financial support which Tetsumi was finally grateful.

At the same park and bench, the two sat. Tetsumi playing with her child, killing time as they wait for Akane to arrived. They were playing the shiratori game which both of them stuck with _tsuki _word. It was Tetsumi's turn to say something but alas! her storage of kept vocabularies were already said.

A group of kids who were playing with the snow. Making big rolls of white frozen waters. Stacking to the corresponding sizes: bigger on the lower up to smaller on the upper. Putting black clothes button Kuroko thought they ripped from their clothes, a freshly-came-from-the-refrigerator carrot and scarf - nicely knitted as they wrapped the said cloth to the stacked rolls of snow. Looking closer soon did they realized that they were seeing the most jolliest and most biggest 'snowman' in the whole park.

"Mama look a snowman!" Exclaimed Seiji. "Yes it is, Seiji-kun. Isn't it pretty?" Seiji nodded. His feet swaying back and forth. Asking if their respective person is now there. Tetsumi sashayed her child to come closer into her, giving him warmth. Lest that Seiji knows that she's just making herself more comfortable before Akane comes. The bluenette couldn't help but feel jealous and insecure. For the past four years in her life, her child would be with his father and for god knows what if Seiji would be more affectionate and more _clingy _towards him than her.

"Uhm... Seiji-kun?" The little redhead looked at his mother, his innocence was so cute it was impossible for her to ask the question. When Seiji asked on what his mother was bothered about - his face contorted with worry and confusion. Heaving a sigh, the bluenette asked her question. "Since you...well..." Words were harder to construct, her voice retreating behind her throat and looking at her son makes her even more nervous to asked. Fidgeting her fingertips to calm her nerves. "Would you...uhm...like Akane-san than Mama? What if you liked Akane-san more than Mama?"

There. She finally said it. It took all of her ounce of willpower to say the question bothering her. Silence. More silence. More. And little bit more. Say something Seiji! She thought in her head. The only response she'd got was the sneer grin on the little redhead's face. Why was he grinning? Why is Seiji-kun smiling?! Oh god. Did I asked a ridiculous question? "Mama is saying stupid things," Seiji says. Surprised that her little child knew such vulgar words. She needs to have a word with his friends. Aomine Daiki, for specific."Mama is still Seiji's number one. Even if Seiji knew Otou-san already, Seiji will never leave Mama for Otou-san."

"Is that a promise?" Showing her pinky finger out. "Seiji promise." And did the same, together they enclosed their fingers, intertwining their sealed promise. To never leave each other's side. Tetsumi wrapped his son towards her again. Kissing his forehead again and again. She will never get tired to kissing Seiji until he gets tired of it.

"Kuroneko-chan!" Someone calling the bluenette around. She turned and found herself seeing the redhead writer. With open arms, Tetsumi reciprocated the hugged Akane gave. Apologizing for being the tardy person that he is. "You never changed, Akane-senpai. You're still tardy as ever.

"I'm surprised that your editor still hasn't given up on you considering your punctuality." Said man was offended but just laughed it off. When he realized the existence of Seiji, his ruby eyes glowed. "Hey there little prince of mine!" Glomping the little redhead off his feet. Kissing his temples like there was no tommorow. "Otou-san is making Seiji feel icky. Seiji is fine. Mama gave me this," showing the red scarf that had been wrapped around his collarbone. "Mama said that it has the same color as Seiji's eyes."

"Well," Akane grinned. "Mama didn't made a mistake. It really does have the same color as Seiji's eyes. But I also have something that will match with your eyes. Consider this as my Christmas gift to you. Close your eyes. No peaking okay?" Seiji nodded doing what he was asked. The redhead writer got a small sky blue wrapped gift from his pants pocket. Thanking that it have not been destroyed due to his wreck less travel. Opening it was a sky blue mittens. He mimed to Tetsumi that he made it himself. She replied with a thank you to him and went back to his doing. Carefully putting the mittens onto Seiji's small hands.

"There!" Akane says telling his son that it was alright to open his eyes. He did and saw the perfectly fitted blue gloves. The same hue as his small eyes. Seiji's eyes large - he was delighted at the gift and even hugged his father tight. "Seiji likes it. It's pretty. Just like Seiji's and Mama's eyes.

"Arigato Otou-san." Akane smiled. Happy that he was now allowed to be _this close _towards his own child. He also wanted to thanked Tetsumi for allowing this to happen. And really, she too, was glad that everything is alright with their family. But of course, Akane would still be Seiji's father, that would never changed but the fact that he will not be with them in the same house they're living plus he also _had _a family to support to. A loving wife that he goes home to. She was somehow feel sad as well. If _only _-

Stop. She told herself. Seiji is the only thing I need. He is enough to make me happy. Nothing more, nothing less. But deep inside her consciousness she could hear the question "Are you sure about that?" Is she? Does she even have the right to be happy? She had shattered one man's life. The only man she ever loved wholeheartedly. Will she even gain that love back?

All thoughts clouding her mind did she not realized the voice of Akane calling her. She finally came back to reality to be seeing two men worried about her well-being. "I'm sorry. I just thought of something."

"Are you sure you're feeling alright, Kuroneko-chan? We can postpone the lunch date another time. I don't like it seeing you not enjoying yourself."

"Seiji is worried for Mama. Maybe we shouldn't go to have a lunch date with Otou-san. I'm sorry Mama. I don't want Mama to get sick."

The bluenette shook her head. Saying that she was also looking forward to the lunch with Akane-senpai and wouldn't want to be postponed. Assuring the two male that she was better, she ruffled the two male's hair and gave her biggest smile. That was confirmation enough and three of them - Akane, Seiji and herself - clasped each other's hand and left the park.

The three went on what _family _outing does. A walk in the park, playing in the arcade, try street foods which can be bought in stalls, shop and check for every clothes store the encounter.

Finally exhausted of hours and hours of feet being dragged on where Seiji feels, they all agreed that it was time for their _lunch date _with Akane.

Akane brought them to a fancy Japanese family-oriented sushi shop. The redhead writer proudly introduced that the food was exquisite and she couldn't agree more. She saw some reviews about the restaurant's reputation when she was idly browsing some information for her novel she was writing. All reports says that it was indeed delicious, the hospitality and cleanliness of the restaurant was an A-class for the viewers. She couldn't say but she did dreamt of coming to this specific place.

Turns out that Akane didn't disappoint her, and also the views from the internet. The food was, indeed, superb and delicious. Even Seiji couldn't resist his excitement when he had just finished his fourth serving of maki sushi. His face was a mouthful that both adults assisted to clean up the little redhead's mess. They laughed, chat a little about each other's life. Reminiscing past memories and whatnot and taking care of Seiji like what a father and mother would.

"This is really good, Akane-senpai. Thank you so much for treating us here with Seiji-kun."

"Aww come on, Kuroneko-chan. You know this isn't enough for all the things I've left with you. If you'd like we can go travel with the other country. The three of us. Me, you and Seiji-kun."

"Ehh? But what about your wife, senpai? Wouldn't she get jealous of me having all your attention to us?"

"Don't worry. My wife, Ayaka was fine with it."

"I really should not be overstepping my boundaries, senpai. I know the limits. Please if you do want to travel, please only you and Seiji-kun. I am fine just seeing Seiji-kun's smile."

"Well yeah, I can't really explain the difference of his smile. You can practically see that he only has that poker face."

"Do you want to feel my Ignite Pass Kai, Akane-senpai?"

"Heavens, no. I'm kidding. Not the ignite pass kai though."

And both all had a good laugh. Finishing his fourth serving, Seiji announced that he was already full and wanted to go home already. It was almost time for his afternoon nap too. They both agreed. Tetsumi grabbing his child after finishing his last gulp of his drink and positioned his head on her shoulders while Akane paid for the bill.

They called for a cab after exiting the restaurant. As soon as the little redhead felt comfortable on his position, his eyes droopy - closing in the entire ride home. It was quiet, neither she or Akane said something when the taxi driver broke the silence. "Had a good time, I presume?" Tetsumi stuttered a yes. She felt embarrassed about it to be honest. "The child looks a lot like you sir." He told Akane into the side-mirror of the car, attention solely towards the road. Making sure they will arrive in their destination in one piece. Both Akane and Kuroko felt their cheeks turn to red and the driver laughed it off, their expression was quite _endearing _in the eyes of the driver.

"You know Kuroneko-chan. I'm really happy to be honest," Kuroko's eyebrows narrowed at the statement. "I'm so glad that I can finally have my bonding moments with Seijj-kun. He's really amazing. Smart, energetic and the fact that he has the same _poker face _you always have when you were in a foul mood. It's perfect. He's perfect - it reminds me of that guy. The one with the redhead too." Akane added. Her face fell, not with disappointment but with a sudden change of topic. Akashi Seijuurou and Akane Setsuna may be the only redheads in the entire Japan (or at least the only one's whom she knows with red hair). Luckily, Seiji was already asleep. She was already free from twenty-twenty questions if ever her child asks one.

The bluenette sighed, and look at the view from the outside window. "I apologized for that. It was not my intention to make him an 'Akashi-kun replica.' It just did. Even I myself was surprised about this. It's just that-"

"You are still in love with the Akashi person. You know I forgot to mention that I did ran up with before the book signing event. I was supposed to give Ayaka's lunch she'd forgotten at home so I went to the office and I do believe that guy, Akashi was it? Was the one whom I ran with. Small world eh?" She giggled making sure that she wouldn't disturb the cozy sleep of Seiji. She also mentioned that over the past years, she was still entranced by the angelic face of her ex-lover. Describing her ex-lover to the father of her child makes her feel guilty. Akane shrugged saying that it was no big deal.

"Why don't you tell him about your feelings?" The bomb question has been dropped. She was...shocked. "Akane-senpai that's off-topic. Let's stop talking about me." Dropping the conversation. It was rude, she did not want to offend Akane but it was getting out of hand. They were talking about happy things then it became her and Akashi. Tetsumi doesn't like talking about. Especially her feelings towards the said person.

"I know you, Kuroneko-chan. I may not be with you for so long like what Akashi did but when it comes to your feelings and expressions, you are an open book.

"You love the guy. Up until now, I could see it in your eyes. Tell you what, you want Seiji to be happy I get it, wish granted. I'm here and I will always love our little angel but I can't always be by your side. Seiji needs a _father _that will love him wholeheartedly. I can only give him partial love but he is still mine to bear. But I know that one day, he will need a comfort of a father that will always be by his side. And I do think that Akashi can fill the empty whole."

All the bluenette can react was a big shocking face. What is he implying at? "Be with Akashi, Kuroneko-chan." Said Akane with determination. His eyes were dead serious about it. She couldn't. She can't. How can she? She felt his hands wrapped on her. "I want you to be happy, Kuroneko-chan. You deserved it. I may not be the one who will give you your _forever _but Akashi can. Maybe even more. More than anything that you ever dreamed of."

A forever. Does that word even in her system? Will she even find another great love if he didn't knew Akashi? Will the tides change if she chooses Akane and agreed to be wedded to the writer?

"I..." Kuroko stutters, mustrering all the words. "I really do want to be with him. God knows, I want to. I loved Akashi-kun. I do. And I still do."

Then go, her thoughts spoke. He was the one destined to be with you. Akashi and you have been entwined by fate. The _red string _has been knotted. Both you and him tied and the end.

"Go. Tell Akashi that." Says Akane. His smile giving warmth on her cold hands. "As the father of Seiji-kun. I am allowing my partner, Kuroko Tetsumi to be with her beloved one."

"You and your stupid phrases."

"Alas I am an _author, _Kuroneko-chan. Maybe that's why I acquired two beautiful woman in the world. But I guess you're going to be _his _really soon."

"Of course. I do plan to."

It turns out that the trip with the father-and-son came true. After New Year, Akane decided that they - him and Seiji to travel to Hongkong. Akane promised to bring him back in one piece after two weeks which was alright. They both needed bonding together. Every night, Seiji would call his mother via skype. Telling all his adventures, the foods he'd eaten and places he have been. Kuroko smiled, nodding, trying herself to be amazed and impressed at the achievements her child had made.

"Is there anything Mama would like? Otou-san says that if Mama requested souvenir, Mama should tell Seiji about it." She chuckled, telling that she wanted him to go back to Japan. Of course Seiji would reply that he will come back and he also misses his Mama as well.

"Are you behaving properly with Otou-san?" The child nodded, the screen screeched. Telling that the computer was dying. There was a time indifference so it must be quite late at Hongkong. Deciding that it was time for her child to have some sleep. She virtually give Seiji flying kisses and bid farewell and a good night.

Closing the application, she then turned back to her manuscript. It was almost finished. She was glad that her editor that agreed to let her have an extension in the deadline. She was almost finished that she decided to check her email first. Just to see if there is something interesting to see. Once she had logged-in her email and password from the browser, she saw her mailbox almost crying for a thousand notifications. All came from Facebook because she didn't know how to turn it off. It was a pain for her to delete them and decided not to bother when she stumbled upon a mail. Not a notification but with the subject of _Kuroko Tetsumi. _Curious, she opened the said mail and read the contents.

[[ To: Kuroko Tetsumi / kur

From: Akashi Seijuurou / akashiseijuurou .jp

Subject: Kuroko Tetsumi

_You are cordially invited to the special shogi showdown _

_between the ex-lovers: Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsumi_

_entitled as _

_"The Final Checkmate." _

_at the 31st of January 12: 00 p.m. onwards. _

_venue is at the Kyoto Stadium. _

**_I am expecting your appearance, Tetsumi. Fail to do so will cause great catastrophe. I will do whatever it takes to take away your child. Be it by force or not._**

**_-Akashi Seijuurou. _**]]

* * *

_"I am leaving Japan on the fifteenth of January." The older Akashi announced. Seijuurou frozed, dropping the utensil he's holding. The sudden announcement was uncalled for. Giving him the disadvantage of the game both they've bargained for. "Why?" Asked Seijuurou. He was baffled about his father's decision. He was supposed to leave the country after January so why the sudden change? Masaomi just shrugged, "I got a call from a client in India. Asking for my presence in their country. If the meeting went smoothly, then we might have our branch as well in different parts of India. I'll leave everything to you till I return." _

_"You can't do that!" Yelled Akashi. The contact with his palms with the table's cloth rugged, creased, and folded in different directions. He knew that slamming his fist on the table was not an Akashi **trait. **But hell, to hell with it. "We had a deal father. You agreed to witness my plan unfold before the thirty-first of January. Cancel that appointment. _

_"You are not going anywhere until my plan is done." _

_The older Akashi laughed maniacally, pitying the sour face Seijuurou is making. It was joy to himself to see his only son suffer. The way Seijuurou conveyed his anger. Dark red eyes flaming - ready to burn everything who looks at its eyes. His expression - hatred, rage fumes in every body parts of Seijuurou. "I **did **say that I will witnessed your plan to commence but I did not gave my word that it will be face-to-face. I can watch that via video call if my heart desires so you have no permission to order me around of cancelling my clientele meeting with the Indians" _

_This is a trick, Seijuurou thought. Father is testing my patience. The young redhead clenched his fist. If disrespecting your father was not a mortal in the eyes of the creator then Seijuurou didn't second doubt of throwing his shaking knuckles at Masaomi's face. His plan would fail if the main spectator - excluding Tetsumi and Seiji would be absent. He needed his father to be there. Not somewhere far from the country. If he could just call the airport to not let his father take a flight he would do it but since he was still a "temporary heir" he cannot do anything in his small power to order. That was only privileged to the former heir, Akashi Masaomi. _

_Curse the world, he wanted his father to disappear already but he needed to have his blessing and the signal that Masaomi is indeed, giving everything - the power, the inheritance, everything to be passed down to him and he would give it to-_

_Calm down, Seijuurou. Do not give in to his whims. Fight his game. Win this battle. You are Akashi Seijuurou and you always **win. **_

_"I understand your side, father." _

_"Good. Then this dinner is-"_

_"However, before you go to your flight on the fifteenth, I would like you to go to the Kyoto Stadium at eight in the morning." _

_"You are seriously changing the date just so I can see your biggest plan?"_

_"Whatever it takes."_

_"This better amuse me and not waste any of my time, Seijuurou."_

_"I wouldn't want to, Father." _

_When the retreating figure of his father left the dining hall, he called Takeda. His face painted with annoyance. He needed to move. And fast. "Contact the Miracles, Takaeda-san." No more words needed to explain. Getting his mobile phone, punching the first person he needed to tell the horrible news. Scrolling down, finally seeing the name, he put the gadget in his ear. _

_A few rings, the person answered the call and no second doubt, Seijuurou spoke. "Moved everything in the fifteenth. Father is going to India. We need to commence the plan. Fast." _

_"What the hell Akashi?! Takao! Get off! What do you mean your father is going to India?" Midorima's voice had that distraction written all over it although how could he know? He just knows, period. Seijuurou can make another voice in the background, assuming that must be his lover. "I deeply apologized for disturbing your intimacy time but Shintarou," his patience was running thin, he needed this inform them the news. "We have no time to waste." _

_"Was that Akashi calling, Shin-chan? Tell him congratulations. 'Shut up Takao!' Sorry about that. I understand, Akashi. I'll do whatever it takes to make this happen. Consider this as a payment on your undying donations in my family's hospital. Fuck. Sorry I have to go." Ending the call, Akashi just sighed. All of his exhaustion coming again from the unexpected disaster. Both hands crossed between his chin, the young redhead's mind went into planning._

_It was now or never. _

_After the sudden revelation from Akashi's father being away, the Miracles devised to move everything **much **earlier their preparations on their special event. All of them worked nonstop, even Momoi volunteered her assistance so long if it benefit the redhead and bluenette's relationship like it was in their teenage years before the accident happened. Almost all of them had excused, took a night-off or just informed their workplaces that they would be away for a while. _

_Some of them, even went to the venue to check everything in placed. Akashi included. Sometimes, the redhead heir help with their work that made them be ashamed. Working much faster and much quicker so that Akashi wouldn't do anything a normal working man should do. _

_Since Akashi was banned in helping, he just made the worker's job a **hellish **one. Ordering '"that goes there!" to "Hold that carefully" or sometimes it's "Move! Faster! I am willing to pay double no triple in your salary! Just hurry it up!" which was more than a threat rather than an order. A few days, weeks even, the venue was 'ready'. All was left is the spectators and the main actors and actresses of the said event. _

_Each miracles were impressed because finally! It was done. They can finally have their rest. The entire Kyoto Stadium was magically perfect. All the decorations properly placed and intact. Aomine was still in the process of doing the final touches in the video while Momoi helped her. Making backup files in case something happens. Both police officers had each of their laptops - working nonstop. Only had a two or three hours of sleep and coffee as their only source of staying up. _

_Akashi apologizes. For being a tyrant and bossy person like he was. None had taken any grudges. Even the ex-manager was fine with it so long as this will be successful, she even joked that she wanted to capture everything that will happen in her camera. To let the newer generations witnessed this amazing event. "If we ever had a kid, I'm so going to let him or her watched this. To let them know how beautiful their auntie and uncle's love story was." _

_"Oi! Stop over thinking about those yet! I haven't decided that I'm going to marry you."_

_"Of course you will, Dai-chan. I'm the only one who can understand your narcissistic personality." _

_"You are not! And who said that I'll be asking you to be my wife?!_

_"You're not gonna?"_

_"Well...uhm...you're not supposed...to be...asking that...right now."_

_"Awww Dai-chan you're so cute. I love you so much."_

_"S-sh-shuuuu-shut up Satsuki!" _

_"Ahahahaha. Dai-chan is **my **Dai-chan." _

_"For the love of all things holy, shut up Satsuki!" _

_Midorima - with the courage of coughing, as the two lovebirds finally stopped in the their bickering. They apologized, mostly Momoi because they were only supposed to do that when they were **alone. **Making the tanned-male be embarrassed. "Uwaaahh~ I envy you Aominecchi and Momoicchi. I wanna have my own love story too but I'm happy being single for a while." The blonde says but truth in fact, his love of his life was going to be with her **destined **one. Person whose had the reddest hair of all redheads. Kise smiled looking at Akashi, he didn't hold any grudge, how can he, his life would be on the line if he had made a move with the bluenette. _

_Akashi, being the understanding person that he is, nodded to Kise. "Good. I thank you for knowing your place, Ryouta._

_Regardless it seems that everything is in order now." The miracles agreed. All of them did everything. It would be shame if one of their preparations would be destroyed before the said day. They double-checked everything, seeing that it was done perfectly, the miracles had announced that it was time for them to rest. _

_They had a big day tommorow too. _

* * *

**_January 15, Somewhere in Kyoto (9:00 a.m.)_**

"That insufferable man." Muttered Kuroko, she was walking towards the direction of Kyoto Stadium as what the email had told her, although the date had been changed after getting another one due to _circumstances _as what Akashi says.

She was all alone since Seiji and Akane's flight would arrived a little late. First things first, she thought. She had to attend matters with Akashi. She couldn't shake the feeling that something _unusual _will become to her afternoon. It was almost time for her shift in the daycare center as well as she stormed to the vicinity with her usual work clothes. A blouse, jeans, doll shoes, and a little touch of make-up, though the make-up was unnecessary. It's not like she wanted to her pupils to _notice _her glow because really, she didn't!

From the past, last year would be a one hell of a rollercoaster ride for the bluenette. The revelation, meeting again with her old friends, reuniting with the father of her child, the decisions, etc. Never in her life did she realized that she'd been blessed to have her happy ending. She was determined, and unless she could win this fight, Kuroko could only hoped, because not only is he battling Seijuurou, but she is battling the person she had hurt for four years. The one person whom Kuroko didn't want to suffer yet here she is. Doing another task to make the redhead lose.

If there was something that Kuroko was proud of learning, it would be shogi. The game in which both of them had made their relationship stronger through the years. Sometimes, Akashi would spat that their relationship was like a shogi game. Every _pawns _represents the hurdles. The _bishop, rook, horse and knight _are the people who keeps ripping them apart from each other while the _king _was their final piece. Either you proceed to gain the upperhand or or even a _checkmate. _At first, Tetsumi couldn't understand what Akashi was saying and now. Now she finally knew why, she was ready, and with this ridiculous trap she's letting herself into, Tetsumi would make sure that she, will, not, lose.

With each step she took, Kuroko could make put a figure, she couldn't see much but the red color gave away that it was Akashi. Perfect. Just the guy she wanted to meet. Her feet dragging closer to the redhead, questions in mind - perfectly clear. "What in the heavens do you think you are doing?", "How dare you to threaten me in taking away my child!", "I am disappointed in you, Akashi-kun."

Closer and closer, it was getting harder to look at the redhead. Why is Akashi-kun wearing such a fancy _yukata?_ Oh my god, I can't look away. He's too beautiful. Stop being so handsome Akashi-kun, you're making me sin. Wait! Why is my thoughts fangirling like crazy?! She was acting like a squealing girlfriend - wanting to tell the whole world that this fine specimen of man in front of her was hers.

Stop this nonsense, mind. You're not supposed to looking at Akashi-kun clothes. Okay, Kuroko's mind was going haywire. It was even imaging how would the redhead look like without his clot- Stop! Just stop! The smile planted on Akashi's was drop dead gorgeous! And the bluenette was done.

The bluenette stopped with only two or three steps. Kuroko lost count being distracted by the person in front of her.

"Tetsumi." Akashi says, closing the space between them as he reached for the bluenette's hand and kissed the back of her. Kuroko, blushed. She could still feel the cold breeze of Akashi's breath from the back of her hand. "Li-likewise Akashi-kun," all her prepared sentences, left the back of throat. "But really, what is the meaning of the snail mail you've sent me?" The redhead just smirked.

"Akashi-kun, I do not have time for games. Just please tell what is this about so that I may leave and-"

"I am afraid that you have been excused to not come to the daycare today."

"What do you mean?" Raising her eyebrow, and the redhead offered his hand. "I think it is best for you to play our game. I will not accept 'no' for an answer." The bluenette had so many questions in her head. What does he mean that she was excused? Is the daycare and Akashi-kun had formed some kind of _alliance? _And does Akane-senpai had a role in this as well? As to what the redhead had just said, there was no room for refusal. Taking the hand, the two adults started walking, towards the entrance of the stadium.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing, almost, not that the entire stadium was jam packed but getting there part. The Kyoto Stadium have been occupied by people whom both she and Akashi had encounter. There were the people from the middle school, teams who they had fought towards the winter cup and even the teams of each Generation of Miracles were present. The Seirin Basketball team as well. She could decipher familiar faces; Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, Momoi, and, was that Nijimura and Ogiwara?

"I can't believe this," Kuroko exasperate. "Please tell me you did not invite everyone we know in this, just for a stupid match?"

"Oh whatever did you mean, Tetsumi?" Still producing that ridiculous smile. Kuroko was a little annoyed at the gesture but she would be lying if she didn't find it, cute. "Stop playing coy Akashi-kun!" She yelled. Before she could add more, she could the biggest led screen flashed, her face broadcasted. Her face flushed even more, cowering in embarrassment at Akashi's back. Demanding to stop focusing, with her being the main spectator.

_"The main actor and actress of this event has finally arrived." _A man says with a microphone on hand. Supposedly an emcee, Kuroko presumes, but she still had no idea on what in the blazes was going on. All she knows that she was going to be an opponent of Akashi in shogi. _"Ladies and Gentlemen, Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsumi. Please give them a warm welcome." _The audience clapped, their sounds resounding the entire stadium.

Kuroko - her face still covered in Akashi's back. Her fist clenching too much on the expensive yukata creating creases. He shrugged, not caring about the clothing. The redhead, was, in fact was amused at the expression she was making. Like he had just won a lottery. "Please make it stop," she chanted again and again. "I cannot, this is all part of the scheme, Tetsumi."

Finally, she looked at the young heir's face. Her cheeks painted red like a ripe tomato. She was shaking out of embarrassment! "I knew you were planning something embarrassing! I can't believe you Akashi-kun. I am leaving this establishment." Storming out to the exit before she was stopped.

Her wrist tightly grasped by Akashi. "I have told you that you are not leaving this place until the game is finished." She could that the _other _Akashi's aura in him but she could also tell the Akashi that she knew and loved. Akashi explained that they were securities in each exit door, if the bluenette tried to escape, she would just either be dragged back into the stage. Again and again. The center stage had a glass-cleared table and a shogi board already in place. The people were waiting for the game. She didn't want to do it, not with all of these people looking at her.

_"Uhm... Akashi-san?" _The emcee says waiting for the redhead for his cue if he should continue or not. "You do not want to disappoint them, do you Tetsumi?" That foul voice, she curses because she couldn't let the people whom the redhead had the trouble if inviting them to a shogi. If a shogi did they want to see so be it. She stormed off towards the center stage, taking the empty chair at the right side. Akashi followed occupying the other. Kuroko chose the blues while Akashi the reds. When Akashi nodded, the emcee continued. _"And now. The moment you all have been waiting for. 'The Final Checkmate' between Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsumi. _

_"Begin!" _The time flashed in the screen. Akashi did the first move, moving his pawns first. _"Akashi did the first move. Moving the pawn one tile upward." _Kuroko didn't hesitate as she moved as well, letting her piece be eaten. One of the things, she'd learned from all matches she'd watched when Akashi plays himself is that the opponent always lets his first pawn be eaten. Akashi did her a favour, taking the piece of her white rook.

The screen shifted down for a while, startling Kuroko. Her opponent didn't dare looked which was strange when she had that it had turned into a video message. The person was Kise. She practically looked to the blonde sitting at the audiences, waving his hand, smiling like the idiot she once knew.

_"Kurokocchi! I am so happy that I met you and became your friend though I knew for a fact you treat me like a dog but that's okay! I still love Kurokocchi! Anyway I just wanna say to you that after all the hurdles and problems came in your life, you didn't give up and I'm so proud of Kurokocchi. _

_This maybe the last time I can call, hug and be this close to you because someone ensuing me death glares. Congratulations Kurokocchi and I do hope you have a great life with-" _the screen shifted back to the timer. Kuroko was confused. What was that about? Looking at the redhead for answers but he was inclined on the shogi. Maybe just a glitch? She thought and focused back on the game.

Same thing happen when Kuroko took one of Akashi's piece, only this time it was the entire Seirin basketball club. _"Congratulations Kuroko! We are so proud of you especially Hyuuga. Don't forget to invite us in your -" _Then another one. Every time each of them take a piece of each other's pawns, a video call pops up, congratulating the bluenette on which she doesn't know what. Some came from Shutoku, Yosen, Kirisaki Daicihi, Meiko, Kaijo and even the members of the Rakuzan.

It was getting weirder and weirder. The board was getting emptier, almost half of their shogi pieces were eaten. Only five on Akashi and seven to Kuroko. Even the audiences were so into the match, none of them leaving their seats. Watching every move the two enemies did. Kuroko had the upper hand since she had _a lot _than the redhead but she wasn't so sure.

It might either be, she was being tested if she would take the bait. And Kuroko damn well knows that she would not fall for that trick again. "I'm impressed." Said Akashi out of the blue. The first sentence he says after how many hours. "I never knew you were good at this game already." Kuroko rolled her eyes, not even amused on whatever what's happening whatsoever. She really wanted answers damn it. Not telling pretty words at each other. Akashi's _king _finally took the _horse _of Kuroko then popped another video message. What is with people and video messages?! And even the audiences were amused and somehow confused about what's happening. It came from her childhood friend, Ogiwara Shigehiro

_"Hiya Kuroko. I've missed ya but I bet you probably know that. Haha. I'm doing pretty good because of you. Oh god did I just unconsciously confessed? Well not like he can do anything about it. I just want to say that Kuroko is a very 'very' important person in my life. I wouldn't be successful in my life without your words of encouragement. _

_Oi - you better take care of Kuroko or you'll be meeting my fist if I hear anything about her crying." _

Akashi's _king _eaten Kuroko's _bishop. _Momoi's face came.

_"Tetsu-kun! I am so happy for you. You don't know how much I am so grateful. Despite you being a woman that is, we were really grateful to you Tetsu-kun. If it wasn't for you, the Generation of Miracles would still be wrecking havoc, still do not know on what would the importance of friends. Dai-chan and I would still be in a friendzoned relationship if you didn't made me realized that I am in love with Dai-chan. I love you Tetsu-kun. You will always be the first person I loved, beside Dai-chan. _

_Congratulations as well to you and -"_

The bluenette wanted question for heaven's sake! And none of her so-called friends looked at her, even the man himself wasn't giving her attention, waiting for her to move her shogi pieces. Oh two can play at that game.

Her _king _advanced, moving much closer to Akashi's territory. She could almost smell her victory. Too distracted in keeping her king safe, did she not realized about her _knight. _And there goes her knight, the tapping sound of the Akashi's _king _overlapping the knight and another video call popped up, it was from Midorima.

_"I supposed to say that this is the best time for me to be thanking you for the all things you've contributed to us since middle school. Really, as much as I do not know what in the heavens am I giving you such a stupid speech, I am obligated to do so. So, I want to say is..._

_Congratulations. And let's see... 'Kuroko if you ever wanted to have intimacy with your beloved, please use...' Screw you Takao! I am not going to say to this perverted crap to Kuroko! Asshole come back here!"_

Every now and then, a video call with someone dear both to their hearts. The remaining ones were Aomine. His message, putting his two cents about that Kuroko should never _ever _isolate herself again. That should she ever had problems, she was obliged to tell her friends. Not sharing the burden she has. Which was funny since Kuroko thought it quite funny and cute for the tanned-male to say encouraging words, like what a mother should. Next was Murasakibara, together with Himuro, Kagami's un-relative brother of his. They congratulated the bluenette and was so happy. Even the purple giant, had offered his sweet delicacies on screen._"You can't just offer your foods in the camera, Atsushi. Just eat them in behalf of Kuroko." _

_"Heeehhh? Well okay. In behalf of Kuro-chin, I will eat these vanilla-flavoured maibu because Kuro-chin likes vanilla. Neh Kuro-chin, you're not gonna complain right? Yaaay~ Itadakimasu._

_Oh I hope you and -" _

"Okay stop!" Kuroko stood up. Throwing a tantrum. "What in the heavens do those messages mean? Why do the people, congratulating me but could never finished the sentence." She was furious. All those messages meant something, and those congratulatory comments, those sugar-coated words. She demands to know. She had no choice but to move her king, ready in the open. Before another one video message came, assuming that it was one since she had only one piece left. Her king. Everyone in the audience ooohed and aaahhed like they've finally understood why.

Until they were stopped by the presence of Akashi's father. Masaomi, ushered to take the empty seat, practically reserved for the older Akashi (Kuroko didn't recognized the person until the way Seijuurou had taken his grip of his king piece) and damn, the entire people all had their eyes to Masaomi. Even the emcee stuttered, announcing the presence of Akashi Masaomi.

"I am glad that you've took your time before going to India, father." Says the young redhead hero. Masaomi, Seijuurou's father wasn't amused telling his only heir to get own with his scheme before he changed his mind. "Akashi-kun?" Confused the bluenette, Seijuurou finally raised the king the tick sound rattling from the shogi board, "Checkmate." And Akashi released the piece. The video on the screen finally rolling.

_"Tetsumi. It has been four years. How many years has it been since you've been 'missing'. No one in our group of friends know your whereabouts. At first, I had assumed that I had did something cruel for you to leave and there was never. I never made anything that will Kuroko upset so I just assumed that something happen bad. Family issues to be exact but after a month of not contacting me, this was already a problem. _

_I've used all the resources I had, the money, the power in order to find you but true to your title as a 'phantom', not even a single spec of evidence can be found. Takeda-san even wanted to give up on ever finding you. But I cannot. _

_And now that I have found, with a child clinging to you like it was the source of you life, I had, or at least, have thought that Seiji was mine. The revelation that you confessed that he was a child of that writer. I wanted to be angry at him but I cannot. As a loving and caring person, despite what happened, you do not want to have grudge against him. He was still a man that wants to be acknowledged by his own child and I understand that. _

_But now that the tides have changed. I think it is time for **us **to be happy so..." _

The screen blackout, didn't she saw that the Akashi Seijuurou was kneeling. The Akashi Seijuurou was kneeling in front of these people! "Akashi-kun what are you doing?! Please get up!" The Miracles were now standing up, like they were expecting for it. Masaomi just stared. The others beside the miracles, a blonde woman with petite hair with the features of a Korean citizen. She was holding a digicam, capturing every moment. Momoi did the same thing and the two women holding hands, a sign of a start of a new friendship.

The redhead grabbed something from the pockets of his hakama. Kuroko got scared of something _inside _from his pockets. Her eyes widened upon seeing the object. It was dark blue velvet box. Everyone screamed, the entire stadium was surrounded with squealing women's of different ages. Akashi opened the box slowly and Kuroko's face was even more red. She saw the content of the said box - a silver band intricately been carved and polished, the center had an amethyst stone, its brilliance illuminated her cerulean orbs.

Akashi grabbed the accessory out of the box, the other hand holding the smooth pale hand. Smooth and petite, her hand delicate to the touch, sending a tingling sensation in her fingertips. "Akashi-kun?" Her face still red, flustered and stupefied. "Tetsumi," says Akashi, sliding the silver band in her ring finger. It was fitted perfectly in her finger like it was made to be worn by her, only for her. "For years, this has been inside my chest drawer, waiting for this day to come. The day wherein I can finally asked this question." Everyone, holding their breath. Awaiting for the million dollar question. Those _words _any woman wished to hear from their beloved one.

"Marry me and become my wife." And the girls screamed. Kuroko could practically hear the Korean and Momoi voice, screaming so loud until their vocal chords sore. Kise was crying while Aomine yelled "Finally!" from his seat. Midorima was practically calm and composed while Murasakibara just continued his packs of sweets nonstop. Indicating that the purple giant was happy. Looking towards at everyone, Kuroko was overwhelmed, words she couldn't construct because of the sudden events happening. The silver band around her index _weighed _a ton. In a metaphorical way that is.

Akashi Seijuurou. The man she onced broke his heart, was proposing, declaring his undying love towards Kuroko! She was supposed to be happy, while everyone was rejoicing, Masaomi was not impressed. His eyes shooting daggers at the bluenette. Although it was silence, she had knew what the older Akashi was implying. "Accept the offer or I will make sure make your life a living hell." He was threatening her. God forbid that. Akashi can choose whomever woman she wants to be wed. Why can't his father accept that? She wanted to accept the offer.

All these years, she was waiting for this time to come. Akashi was finally and finally! hers. Kuroko wanted to kiss the redhead, accepting his proposal but she was being stopped. By Akashi's father nonetheless. If she said yes, his son will win but the consequences was still slim for them to have a happy ending. She doesn't want Akashi to be _disowned _by her own father. She also didn't want the redhead, who lived in wealth just because of her. Her thoughts screams "Yes! Accept his offer, this is the moment you've been waiting for!"

_"Mama." _The screen flashed and popped her child. He was wearing the same clothes he had when Seiji and her had their last conversation before they go to their flight back to Kyoto. _"Mama, Seiji apologizes for not telling you that Akashi-san and Seiji have been talking to each other but Akashi-san says that he loves Mama. Seiji loves Mama so much but Seiji is also sad when Mama is sad. Mama always says that Seiji is good at anything but Seiji can't help Mama not being sad. _

_I don't want Mama to be sad, Mama needs to be happy. When Seiji went to Akashi-san's house, Seiji saw a picture of Mama and Akashi-san. Mama was smiling so much that it made Seiji feel jealous. Akashi-san makes Mama happy but Seiji is still Mama's favourite." _At that side comment, the audience laughed. Wasn't even sure if the child in the video was joking around. _"If Akashi-san can make Mama happy then Seiji will accept Akashi-san to be Mama's boyfriend. Oh! Ria-chan told me that word, Mama. She said that when a boy can make a girl happy then he and she will become boyfriends and girlfriends. Then when they're already boyfriend and girlfriend, then they will become Mama and Papa. _

_Otou-san is cool and Seiji loves Otou-san but Akashi-san is also cool and he likes shogi. Seiji can beat Akashi-san when Seiji grows older. If Mama and Akashi-san would become boyfriend and girlfriend, does that mean Akashi-san can be my **Papa? **I like Akashi-san. Seiji and Akashi-san look alike. Papa Akashi. It sounds great too. _

_Ahhh... I have to go, bye bye Mama. Seiji loves you." _The video cut itself, but it left the people hanging. Kuroko couldn't believe it. Did Seiji wanted Akashi to become his _Papa? _Even the redhead himself was caught off-guard by the Seiji's message. Confessing that he was not the one who had edited all the video messages, pointing the tanned-male policeman as the culprit. "I can't fucking believe you! Yeah, thanks a lot, Akashi. Next time you're in deep shit I tell you."

But problem at hand, Kuroko was torn between accepting and rejecting. She got even a blessing from his child! Seiji wanted Akashi to be his Papa. She didn't mind that he calls Akane Otou-san but when the little redhead had asked if Akashi can _be _his Papa, Kuroko was dying to accept it no doubt but Masaomi. She curses the heavens, for the cold expression he's giving away.

She already lost the shogi match, she didn't want to loose this too. If she can win both of the man's heart, then...

"No." Kuroko flatly says and everyone was "what?". The Miracles, "what?" Momoi "what" the Korean "what" and almost everybody "what". Masaomi grinned, nodding at the bluenette. "Excellent choice, child." He would telepathy to Kuroko's mind but that wasn't the case why she decided to say no. Akashi was stoned-face, he didn't really expected this for her answer but she was getting into that. "But," she added. All gained hope, hoping that this was just son sick joke Kuroko wanted to pull off. Which was _kinda. _"Please. This is not the end of your world, Akashi-kun."

"It is, Tetsumi. You have rejected me. I understand that. I will never bother you again." He was ready, his wooden shoes clanking every step he makes. Before the bluenette sprinted towards the young redhead. She whispered something to his ears, swearing to not take a peek. She was nervous but she had to pull this smoothly. Even the audience were holding their breaths on what on earth could Kuroko be pulling off now that she had rejected Akashi.

The bluenette, blushed before and said. "Close your eyes." Akashi questioned as to why but insisted the redhead to do as she says. So Akashi did. She could feel her own voice getting hoarded. And quickly grabbed the object that was almost getting heavier and heavier in her pants pocket. Though it wasn't much _expensive _like what the redhead heir gave her, she had poured all her savings to buy this piece of jewelry. Once the object was visible from the views of the people, all of them gasped. Masaomi's face fallen, "You wouldn't dare." Oh yes, she thought to him. Yes, I will. If she can't accept the offer, then she will be the one who will _propose. _

_"Holy fucking shit! Satsuki! Quick!" _

_"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!"_

_"Kurokocchi! Oh my god I can't believe this. Where's my phone! Damn! Ahhh! Oh my god I can't breathe!"_

_"Kuro-chin is..."_

_"What do you think you're doing Kuroko? This is not what we had planned!"_

_"Who fucking cares Midorima?! This is way more exciting! Are you sure you're capturing every moment Satsuki?!"_

_"Dai-chan please! Oh Eun Hae-san, you better post that in Facebook and tag everyone."_

_"Of course Momoi-san. This will be a moment worth capturing. And remembering as well." _

Ignoring the audience's squeals and their excitement, Kuroko slid the silver band on Akashi's index finger causing the said man to startle. His face was contorted with confusion, fear and, was Akashi sweating? She puffed a deep breath. "I may not come from a prestigious and wealthy family, Akashi-kun." She touched the redhead's face, Akashi slowly opening his eyes, "But if you can accept me, Kuroko Tetsumi. A woman with so many flaws and my child, Kuroko Seiji to be with you forever and ever, no matter what happens, until the day these life of mine stopped then..." Tears was flowing in her eyes already, it was getting harder and harder to coherently spell out the question in the back of her toungue.

Akashi's gaze following hers until he stumbled upon the silver ring from his finger. A name _Akashi Seijuurou _neatly carved out. Akashi stared at Kuroko then... A water substance from the corner of his teardrop appeared. There was another one until it was visible to the public that Akashi Seijuurou. The most serious businessman of Japan was crying. In front of all the people nevertheless. "This...am I...please swear to all the Gods out there this is not some kind of a sweet dream." Was all the man could say.

"I'm afraid you are not dreaming, Seijuurou-kun. Will you be my husband and a loving father to Seiji-kun?"

_Kyaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!_

"But you said 'no'. Why the sudden change?" That was billion dollar question. Why did Kuroko proposed but rejected Akashis? The answer was simple. She explained, her eyes went to the sour face of Akashi Masaomi. "If I accepted your proposal, Masaomi-san will surely disown you but I will not allow that. I was supposed to be the one proposing you, not the other way around Akashi-kun." She blushed, her hands still entwined with the redhead. The whole crowd awed, watching some cheesy love story from those famous soap operas you watched in televisions. "Since I was the one who initiated the proposal, Masaomi-san. You will never threaten me nor my child or even disown Akashi-kun from the family."

Said main just tsked, taking his leave now but leaving a message from the two lovers. "I expect you to do your job well, Seijuurou." And left. Never turning his back to the son he had _perfectly _raised well. Everyone was cheering their blessings and gratitudes.

"You still haven't answered my question Akashi-kun? Surely, with all these people, you would not dare reject me hmmm?" Akashi conjured up all of his willpower grabbing the bluenette carrying her in the air. "I surrender. I lost."

"No, Akashi-kun." Both hands wrapped Akashi's face, staring those ruby eyes she once fell in love and was _still _the reason. "You've won. I just won the shogi game of our life." Crashing her lips with his. Akashi smelled like chrysanthemum, cherries and strong taste of rose.

"And that's _Checkmate."_

* * *

And that's a fucking wrap! It's lousy, its hideous oh my god its worth 12k words holy shit im not okay

I feel horrible. I was a bit tipsy while writing the remaining parts so…

Im feel horrible. Im gonna edit this after the last chapter is up then this will undergo into heavy editing. Thank you for keeping this fic alive. Im sorry this is not much. Im talking shit Im drunk sorry. Please let me know what do you think about it. Ahahahah cries.


	13. 12: Akashi Seijuurou and Tetsumi

**A/N:**

**Hi this is gonna be the last chapter of Checkmate! At last something I am finishing with. Without fvcking up the plot that I made. I promise to make a lot of changes when everything is in placed. Its the last chapter already so I can probably work this shit up. Jesus this is taking me for a while to compose. Finally I can work up with my Tokyo ghoul x knb fanfic. Thank you for all the good feedbacks that I am seeing in this.**

**This is all the moment we've all been waiting for, Ill only make this short, like maybe 3k words maximum but who knows I'm not sure though but will try my best tbh.**

**Also I am proud to say that I am going to work on _Checkmate: The Light _Novel version of this. I am so happy. I'm gonna fvcking work my ass on that light novel and hopefully (I do hope) that I published it on time. Lets say the timeframe would be the half of 2016 so that's like June? I'm not sure if I can sell this. Maybe i can but not internationally only in my country, Philippines.**

**Also if you will notice the wedding setting, its a mixed up of the roman catholic and the Japanese and I still don't know how the hell that works so let's just go with this alright? Don't be so krul to me. Get it? Krul? Hahahhaah lmao**

**To those people: yu, sugi, aki, proliferated, rinfantasy, and those people whom struggled to read this abomination and stuck with me till the end, I thank you so much. Really... I wouldn't have done this without your sweet reviews, thank you, just.,, thank you dont make me cri /sobs**

* * *

The rustle of the wind dancing in the breeze, leaves faded and corroded with how many days had passed since taking all the sun's heat into its leafy-green colour texture - turning into the matching brownish-yellow - marking themselves that it was the first season of the year. It was also the start wherein the _sakura _trees finally bloom their fullest filled with carnation-pink flowers and the smell was _sweet _to the nose.

Footsteps cracking up, breaking them into tiny pieces. A bluenette woman wearing the prettiest _yukata _she could ever own in her entire life. A sakura-colored yukata with prints of the same flowers. Her hair was _spectacular _to look as well, a twist of harajuku-fashion hairstyle with the tips of the hair intentionally fuzzed up and perfectly gelled, mixed and stay put together in a very fashionable way. To put up with the ornamental diamond hairpin that was been passed down onto each woman in the Kuroko family and now...it's Kuroko's turn to keepsake the hairpin from her ancestors. A wooden red-laced slippers to top it out.

Along with her were two redheads. The older one who had _only _a point difference inches taller than Tetsumi. Wearing a business suit of white jacket and blue sleeveshirt inside. The insignia in the golden plate pinned in his chest pocket read as: _Akashi Seijuurou. CEO._ The person, Akashi had his perfect posture with pride and dignity. His hand clutched tightly around the kid redhead. With eyes as clear as the sky, his small figure makes it impossible for him not to be _notice_. They walked, and walked until reaching their destined tombstone. White marble carved with the names of _Kuroko Hana _and _Kuroko Koshirou. _

_A wonderland of happy memories for their son to reminisce. Loving parents of their lovely princess Tetsumi. _

Kuroko and her two companions bowed their heads, a sign of respect towards the person humbly resting in the grave. "Otou-san. Okaa-san," says Kuroko, a bouquet of chrysanthemums nicely wrapped around. She put the said flowers on top of the tombstone. She smiled, saying that she had missed their presence. Even jokingly talked daring to ghost her. "I'm kidding. Please don't." She ushered Seiji to come closer to her, saying that his grandparents would be sad if Seiji wouldn't pay his respects. The little redhead did what her mother told him to do. He bowed, prayed his greetings and respect. "Konnichiwa, Mama's Obaasan, is Seiji. I am Mama's beloved Seiji. Seiji is good. Seiji doesn't give mama troubles." Making Akashi snickered a grin. Making Kuroko raised her eyebrow. "I apologized. Please continue." And Seiji did. He talked about the things that had happened in their lives for the past years. Seiji took up half an hour to finish letting Akashi has his turn to introduced himself to her beloved's parents. He knelt, his eyes focus like he had his speech memorized.

"Greetings, Tetsumi's parents. I am Akashi Seijuurou. The CEO of the Akashi Conglomerate. I am here in front of your grave to tell you that I am going to marry your daughter, Tetsumi. She has been the apple of my eye since I met her at junior high.

She is amazing, wonderful, she works very hard on what she believes is right. There is no woman in this world who would pushed herself to get her friends back like they used to and I am really grateful that your daughter has treated me a friend. Now...we are more than friends, beyond friendship. We are now in a relationship and I am standing in front of your graves that I, Akashi Seijuurou is taking your daughter's wife to be my beloved wife. In sickness and health. Till death do we part." The bluenette chuckled at Akashi's proclamation of love in the grave of Kuroko's parents. Saying that it was the cheesiest proclamation she had ever heard. Akashi just smiled.

That man is giving me so many emotions, she thinks and allowed him to continue on with his speech. "I promise to love her, to not let her feel sadness and regret of tying herself with me. She will be given anything she wishes: luxury, power, I can give her all of those if she wishes but she _is _your daughter and you know how her mind works. She would never asked for something sentimental things like those.

She is only a simple woman and that's why I have fallen for her." This causes the said person for her cheeks to turn into tomato red. A long embarrassment for her and her pride. "Do not fret. We are going to do the traditional way of how Japanese weddings occur because I also came also from an oriented family and have been taught to do the traditional way of tying a bond with your beloved one." As on cue, Akashi looked at the woman beside her, entwining his fingers with hers. The shiny ornament wrapped in each others ring finger clasped.

Finally... Akashi Seijuurou is now with his Tetsumi. No more hurdles to go on, no more secrets to unfold, no more man to take his _wife _away from him. He and Kuroko were finally together. And a _family _of three together with their precious little angel, Seiji. Nothing more can Akashi could ask for.

"Mama's face is color red. Just like Seiji and Papa's hair." Little Seiji interrupted. He had forgotten about the little rascal. Akashi grabbed the said child, carrying him in his small but strong arms. "I apologized for making Mama have a face like that."

"It's alright, Papa. Seiji was just happy. Oh and Seini knows Mama is happy as well. Neh Mama?" Causing the bluenette to smile. She nodded to reply her child. She couldn't speak for herself nor she could tell what she truly wants to say to Seiji. Happy...she was beyond happy that's for sure.

The three did their finals respects to Kuroko's parents. Bowing each of them, leaving a promise to visit them the next month. As their new chapter of life be written.

People were gathered around in the spacious gazebo of the Akashi family. It was decorated with flowers - chrysanthemums and violets. Akashi and Kuroko's favourite flowers. Their fragrance wasn't that strong once's sensitive nose come in contact. All of them wore traditional hakamas and yukatas. The Generation of Miracles wore also their specific color schemes based on their hair colour. Aomine in a dark blue, Kise in his bright yellow with dot prints, Murasakibara for the purple hue and Midorima with his moss-green. All were present on that _special day_. Each of them, excited and counting the moments. Other people were present as well. Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya, Nijimura Shuuzo, and Akashi and Kuroko's highschool basketball team's members. The Rakuzan and Seirin. Even people whom had connections (though they only had small interactions, they were still considered as _special _in their lives) like two people who pushed their way into their hearts. _Eun Hae Min _that became Akashi's advicer and a woman who is willing to tell her the _knowledge _he needs to learn in pleasing a woman and _Akane Setsuna, _the man whom Seiji's true _father. _The reason why Tetsumj had left him in the air.

But all's well than ends well. They both agreed and there was no harm done. Although the fact that he was Kuroko's _first _will not change. The Korean blonde was the only one with different clothing. It was their countries traditional clothing but nevermind her clothes, the important is the two witness of these marriage.

And speaking of witness...

"Uwaahhh! Where's Kurokocchi?!" Kise wailed in panic. There was no sign of the bride. Akashi Seijuurou had informed them that he was stuck in a traffic jam thirty minutes later but sent another one saying that he was already on his way. "On my way my ass!" The tanned male, Aomine retorted. His hands were sweating while his phone was slipping away from his fingertips. Pushing the 'call' tremendously in hope to get in touch with Akashi.

It was already an hour since his las text! Where in the hell is Akashi Seijuurou is?! Midorima did the same as he called Takeda-san. Cannot be reached. Dang it. Where were they? "Oi Midorima!" Screamed Aomine. The green-haired doctor turn around. Asking if he has any leads. "The hell should I know?!"

"What the fuck Midorima! You're the 'best-friend'. You should know where he is right now."

At this point, the green-haired doctor now voiced his thoughts. Replying that he wasn't his _mother _to know every move the redhead heir makes. Fair point. But seeing as though a _lot _of people were present and seeing as that the main spectators weren't, each of them were now in a pinch.

Every Miracle had their phones in their hands, even Momoi had helped. She was contacting every person she knew that Akashi or Kuroko could come to but alas, none of them responded. "I can't reach any of them." She announced. Tears slowing falling ruining her make-up. His lover Aomine cooed her, telling the pink-haired woman that it was alright and she did her best to help. All Momoi could do was nuzzle her face on his lover's chest. Nevermind the hakama being crumpled and disheveled.

This wasn't supposed to happen. This was the _big day. _And the two of them were idle. Kise was hyperventilating, Aomine was loosing his cool demeanor, Murasakibara had stopped eating his sweets and chose salty ones, Midorima was nagging mother who was loosing his shit together because goddamit! Where in the hades hell is Kuroko and Akashi?!

"I apologized for the inconvenience." Every miracle knew that voice. They turned and there he was. Akashi Seijuurou in his disheveled wedding hakama. His hair was perfectly slicked side wards. The five of them (including Momoi) ran towards the groom. All of them said the same thing. "Where were you?!"

"Ughh! Nevermind about that." Kise exclaimed and fixated on the clothing of Akashi to make it look presentable. He can't possibly make Akashi showed in such a look. It would look hideous on the most powerful businessman in Japan. When Kise finishes, he shoves Akashi towards the altar telling him to wait for his bride to come. Neither Akashi wasn't aware about Tetsumi not here yet but neither Kise nor the others told him.

Praying that sooner or later, the _bride _would come.

Or so at least they hope too.

* * *

She's late. She is definitely late. Of all the times there was a road accident to occur. It was today. Kuroko was already late in her most special event in her life and she was, furious. Takeda couldn't do anything. They were stuck in a traffic jam, he couldn't just magically make the car flew all across the sky. "My apologies Tetsumi-sama." The Akashi driver was sincere in his apology. It wasn't his fault to be honest, Kuroko couldn't blame the older man, he did everything in his power for them to reach the place but they weren't expecting _this. _Her white _omiai _wedding kimono was scrunched up with so many folds of her continuous moving. Beside her was his child Seiji. Patiently sitting with his miniature blue hakama they had used in the shogi match. Counting every minute passed by.

Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock.

"Mama. Are we going to be on time for Mama and Papa's wedding?" Asked the little redhead. At this point, Kuroko couldn't answer. She wasn't sure if they could even make it out in the road trouble and god knows how long will this take. She ruffled his hair making Seiji startled as a response. Tetsumi just smiled. Reassuring the little one not to worry.

"It will be fine, Seiji-kun." She assured the little redhead without any possibility that her words were a fact or not. Gazing upon the sky, so free from moving. Oh how he wished that there would be a sign, someone! to help her with the problem at hand. Mistakenly looking towards the line of automobiles honking wildly at their horns. Irate if they would get a move-on from their location, Kuroko caught a glimpse of a familiar face.

Wait...Isn't that?!

"Kagami-kun!" The bluenette rolled the car window. Making sure to have the attention of the familiar face he knew. Kagami-kun turned and did saw the distressed bride. "What in the God names are you still in here?!" The redhead Kagami screamed halting himself from pedaling. He was riding a bicycle with a normal wedding hakama as well. It was a sight worth capturing. "You're supposed to be at the ve-oh right..." As Kuroko's best friend realized the situation. No more questions asked, Tetsumi stormed off the car, advising the older driver to take Seiji to the said venue. Tying and adjusting her wedding robe she wouldn't dare to commit.

"But Tetsumi-sama-"

"Go!" She added, and hopped on the bicycle that Kagami used, sitting sidewards, holding the rest of her ceremonial clothes. Once the bride was placed carefully, she wrapped her hands around the redhead's waist causing Kagami to flushed. "Please don't get the wrong idea, Kagami-kun. I am still Akashi-kun's betrothed." She says.

"I fucking know okay?! Come on, Akashi is probably killing everybody with his stares because his wife is nowhere to be found." And so Kagami did. Pedalling like his dear life depended on it. While the bride in question was like...enjoying herself? as her best friend in the whole wide world suffers.

Best friends right?

The bluenette did snickered small laugh, enjoying the moment he and his redhead friend travels from across the country in order to get to Kyoto. This would be the last time they'll be this _close _and _intimate _without malicious intents. Just two best friends enjoying the moment of their relationship. And also because hell would break loose if Akashi, his _husband _could see.

"Heh." Tetsumi grinned. Kagami asked the reason why but the bluenette just shrugged. "Still can't believe you're gonna be married to the man of your dreams?"

"It's a miracle, really Kagami-kun. To think that Seijuurou would still accept me for what all I've done."

"Stop thinking about that Kuroko. Past is fails, Akashi would still be in love with you and _only _you." She knew by heart that his best friend was telling the truth. He knew how Akashi deeply loves her and she loved him back. They were meant for each other. She find it hard to believe that was really the _gift _God has given her for all the things that's happened. The wind passing through the hem of her clothes, Kyoto's upbeat breeze was definitely _hotter _aside to Tokyo and yet she still loves the oldest city nevertheless. This _is _where Akashi and Tetsumi first met, first time the redhead heir confessed, first time Tetsumi said "yes" to Akashi, first time the two of them has become so intimate together. The _first time _of their _everything. _

Silence ensues. Again.

"Ahhhh... Ahhhhem..." Kagami cleared his throat, Kuroko's attention to his causing the redhead to be oblivious and...awkward towards his friend. Who wouldn't? She _was _the prettiest and most gorgeous crossdressing woman who will question his gender if he was really a woman or a man. Tetsumi was _angelic _and _pretty _if she wears a woman much less than a _feminine _and _petite _man with "what are you really?!" And the bluenette woman was just enjoying the people's intuitions about her _true _identity.

The ride took longer and longer. Did I made a wrong choice? Tetsumi ensues. She remembered that she left all her belongings in the car so she has no way in contacting Takeda if they're already in the venue. She doesn't memorized the number of the old man which was a pain a big face palm in her face. Turning her body towards her giant friend when

"Quick grab a hold on to me and, don't, you, dare, to, remove, your, hands, in, my, waist." He says. His hands clenched tightly around the handle of the bicyle. Kuroko being dumbfounded just did as he says. "I don't understand Kagami-" too late to finish her sentence as the two of them plummeted to the lowest part of the road.

"Kagami-kun!" The bluenette screamed. Closing her eyes shut because she didn't like the awful ride and pace. Already regretting as to did she decided to leave the car and exchange a ride _much _more dangerous. Never mind the punctuality and all, this was going to be the reason of her death. And if they _ever _get out of this alive and well, Kuroko would gladly bless his husband the approval to kill the redhead. No questions asked.

If they survive.

"Kagami-kun I am going to kill you permanently! No I will let Akashi-kun kill you if I die in here!"

"Sorry! But this is the 'fastest' shortcut I know!"

"How is this a shortcut?! You are absolutely out of your mind! Ahhhhh! Kagami-kun!"

"Hold on tight Kuroko!"

"Pray tell I am still alive after this experience Kagami-kun because I swear to God that I will be the one to inflict so much pain!"

"Whatever!"

* * *

Fifteen, thirty, forty-five, an hour. Everyone was getting impatient. _His _patience was getting thinner. A ooze of black aura was now covering the altar. Guest were now backing away from the murderous atmosphere. Even the Miracles couldn't possible calm _this _one. It was beyond helping. Akashi - despite being calm his stares could kill that the five of them were too scared to inch closer to the redhead groom.

They all knew what his mind tells. "Where is my bride?" Indeed. Where is Kuroko? It was already past the scheduled time and the ceremony should be starting already. Panic ensues in their faces while Akashi was standing still at the altar. All of their hands gripping at their phones incase they got an update from Akashi's driver.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! _

They nearly got a text from Takeda-san. The five of them opened the message - squeezing their bodies closer and closer. Too busy to open the message in each of their phones.

[[ To: Kiss Ryouta (kisessu ); Aomine Daiki (narcissticace ); Midorima Shintarou ( ); Momoi Satsuki (momoisatsuki ); Murasakibara Atsushi (thatpurpletitan );

From: Takeda-san

Subject: I apologized

Please forgive us for being late minna-sama. But rest assured that we are already on our way. There was an accident on the road causing a traffic jam. But there is one...problem...

You see... Tetsumi-sama left the car and hitched a ride with Kagami-san towards Kyoto. I do hope that she is already on the way at the mansion. Please rest assured that I am trying to reach Kagami-san as possible.

Also I have Seiji-sama with me. ]]

The five of them stared at the photo. Reading the contents all over again. Every word, they repeated the "Tetsumi-sama left the car and hitched a ride with Kagami-san." They laughed maniacally, beads of sweat running through their foreheads. "Ahahaha. Good one, Takeda-san." Momoi laughed. Adding that the older man had his own way of entertaining people. Kise and Aomine just stared. The turn of events still hasn't sink in in their tiny minds. The tanned-male stutter, "P-please tell me that I did not just read that Tetsu hitched a ride with Kagami?" Kise asked the same but the look on his face, like a whimpering dog whose master has the intention of killing someone. Midorima and Murasakibara was quiet. Too lost to find their voices.

Until the Miracles sinked the message. All of them snapped. "Kagami/Bakagami/Kagamin/Kagamicchi/Kagachin and Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kuroko/Kurochin/Tetsu-kun are together?!"

They scrambled. They didn't know what to do anymore. The problem is already out hand. They couldn't do anything, anymore. Worst comes to worse: How on earth would they manage to tell to the redhead. Their lives is at stake at of the moment.

"Uhmm..." Says a sweet voice. It was Eun Hae. She inquired about what is happening about the event. "The audience and guests are uncanny. Where is the bride? Where's Kuroko-san already?"

...

The screech of the main gates can be heard, announcing that someone entered the premises.

Please let that be Kuroko!

Unfortunately, it was Takeda and Seiji. The little redhead with his shogi clothes was cute in a way that older women and teenager women was cooing around the kid. Adoring the little redhead because who couldn't? Kuroko Seiji was a _sweetheart _to the core. "Papa. Seiji is here." As the redheaded child ran towards his father in the altar. Akashi encircles his arms around the child, kissing its forehead. Thank goodness one of his beloved one is here but...

"Seiji where is your mother?" Seiji's cerulean orbs locked its gaze to his papa. Never did he asked such a ridiculous question. She believes in Kuroko. There is no way that she would run away from this _commitment _especially since they've already settled and fought for their happiness. A situation like wasn't supposed to happen.

Waiting for the little redhead to respond, Takeda interrupted and explained the situation. "Please forgive my tardiness, Seijuurou-sama. We have encountered a traffic accident on our way to the road.

Tetsumi-sama...upon seeing Kagami-san, requested for a ride thinking that it would be more faster to get to the venue since Kagami-san only uses a bicycle together. I really do apologize for the inconvenience Seijuurou-sama." That was it. Takeda finally blew it. The Miracles were cowering in fear - in fear that they wouldn't taste the wrath of Akashi Seijuurou.

"Ryouta, Daiki, Atsushi, Shintarou, Satsuki." Akashi deadpans, the tone of voice was feral and vicious. The five of them were too scared to come closer. Pushing the blonde towards Akashi. Kise now shitess to move and looked at his ex-captain's eyes. He was whimpering and the four of them was just standing there. "You are all mean-ssu! Why am I the only one tasting Akashicchi's anger?!" The redhead hair called Kise's name again causing the blonde to feel like he was belittling him.

Poor Kise...

Akashi's eyes were dead serious. The little redhead old grasping him at his neck tightly. Also looking at Kise with pity expression. The poor blonde was being interrogated with his life as the compensation. "A-Akashicchi..." Kise replied. His voice starts to cry. "Please-ssu. Please spear my life. We didn't realized this outcome!"

Which was true. Neither them or he would expect this incident. Maybe God has plans for is no one to put the blame. The Miracles, Takeda, Kagami. Okay, maybe Kagami is the reason why there is such a commotion. Especially when it comes to her _wife-to-be. _

"I understand the situation, Takeda-san. There is no one to blame" Akashi reassure everyone. His expression softened up as he looked at Kise. "Stand up, Ryouta." He ordered. The blonde wails, thanking the groom for sparing his life. All that matters that he _knew _Tetsumi was safe. And she is already on her way to the venue.

"The least we can do is to wait." Is all Akashi can say. Everyone agreed and let the guest and visitors to send them to the reception hall until the bride is present for tying their bond.

* * *

It was already five. Daybreak was already at it's peak but still no sign of the bluenette bride. Almost everyone at the reception hall got tired of waiting and said that it was a disastrous wedding. The Korean blonde, Eun Hae had to leave as well, saying that she has a flight to go back to Seoul because she promised her father that she will be back. It wasn't her intention to leave but due to circumstances, she had no choice. Bidding farewell to the groom.

The Miracles stuck with Seijuou till the very end. If this is going to be the end of the world, they will stick to Akashi till the very end. He was tired. He was standing for what? Six hours at the altar in hopes that Kuroko would appear. But none. He didn't want to lose hope. Heaven forbid think of thoughts that would endager his bride. What if they were stuck in a traffic jam again? Did something happened to Kagami that would harm Kuroko? No. Impossuble, Akashi thought. Taiaga would never let her be in trouble. Or so he thought but none can be so sure.

"I swear I am going to kill Bakagami. If something happens to Tetsu. There would be hell to price. Kise! Any sign of the two?"

"None. I can't even reach Kagamicchi's phone. I'm so worried about Kurokocchi."

"Damn!"

"Papa. Seiji is worried. Where is Mama?"

"Do not worry, Seiji. Even I, myself if worried about Mama. Please do not be sad."

"It's almost seven. And still no sign of Kagami or Kuroko. Do you think-"

"Shut up Satsuki! Don't even think about that. Tetsu is fine."

"I'm sorry Dai-chan."

"Everyone please shut up. Do not even think for one second that something terrible happened to the both of them. You're just making yourselves - all of us! to worry about Kuroko."

"But where _is _Kuro-chin then?"

"That...is...unknown."

Everyone was tired. They all knew that but this was supposed to be the most memorable event of their loves and now... It was ruined. Seiji was cranky, it was almost time for his bedtime too. "Takeda-san, please return Seiji to his room. He is tired."

"But Mama-" putting his index to Seiji's lips to shut him up. "Please don't worry about Mama, Seiji. I promise when you wake up in the morning, she is already here. You need sleep. You wouldn't want Mama to see you still awake, do you not?" The stifle yawn of the little child, Seiji nodded and obliged to his father's wishes. Lulling him to sleep as Takeda carried him to the mansion.

After Akashi could see that the two of them were no way in sight, he loosened his hakama. He didn't want to waste any more time. He needed to find Kuroko and Kagami. He ordered the Miracles to help for the search of her missing _wife. _No time were wasted as they all stood up and followed the redhead. When suddenly a figure...no...two figures came running towards them.

Could it be?

The figures were too blurry to be identified but with the shades of colors: one reddish and and one sky blueish.

"Tetsumi!" Akashi screamed as the bluenette was in sight. Her ceremonial robes were tattered and spalshed with dirt. Her delicate face had bruises and cuts. He was fuming with rage as to why her wife had become such a beautiful mess. The bluenette, Kuroko was running towards the Akashi, carrying half of her robes. "Akashi-kun!" Kuroko threw herself into the arms of his husband. Akashi kissed her forehead, caressing her face. Kuroko did the same to Akasi. Tears flown in her eyes. Apologizing for being late.

"Tetsumi, what in the world happen to you?" He asked, caressing her scarred face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Akashi-kun for being late. There was a major roller coaster. Kagami-kun just drove me to my death. You have my blessing to kill him. Believe me, I wasn't informed about that shortcut he knew."

The two of them had forgotten about the Miracles, plus Kagami were present. The look of the taller redhead was just as disastrous as Kuroko. Half of his shoe has left its footing, his pants were torn in half, smudges of dirt visible in it. The sleeveshirt was ripped like it was on purpose. His well-defined muscles showing and cuts reflected in every parts of his naked no parts. He was exhausted, he asked for some water but then met with Aomine's ramble about "What the fuck took you so long?!" to "Well fuck you too! I was on the verge of death too. Where is my sympathy you fucktards?!"

The green-haired doctor shoved the two. Stopping them from causing such a ruckus. It was almost time for people to be asleep and now that the bride is here...

"Quick-ssu!" Kise wailed, calling their attention to prepare and start the ceremony. "How can we start if there's no witness?" Kuroko then spoke. "We don't need a bigger audience. Everyone who is special to me is already here. It's better to have a smaller witness than a big one." Akashi nodded. He agreed to the bluenette's proposal. By the looks of her bride, she was already eager to be wedded, the fire in her eyes where Akashi could see the passion and fierce.

Dirty clothes be damned!

"Well fuck, let the two of them be wedded already! Ahomine you'll be the priest." Kagami ordered the tanned male. No choice since, he did learn some _ceremonial rites _\- being a son of a shine priest, that is. Asking everyone in the venue to bring him bells, papers, ceremonial books (courtesy of the Akashi's storage room) and lastly, the brushes. Aomine dubbed that it was a _very important artifact _that Aomine needed in order to make the ceremony a legit one. He then grabbed the bride and groom in the altar. Lighting some incense - a blessing from the Gods. He spoke the traditional Japanese ritual of binding two people.

As on cue, he asked for Murasakibara and Midorima to clang the two bells. Clank! Clank! "I hereby, claimed. Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsumi as husband and wife." He announced as the Miracles cheered for the newly-wed couples.

"This is finally the true _checkmate _we've been waiting for, my Tetsumi." Akashi says, his eyes full of excitement and happiness. Despite his beloved wife's clothes were disturbing but he didn't care. The bluenette just smiled, pulling his newly husband as deep yet pasionate kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Akashi pulled the newly wife in the air - spinning around. Midorima and others were crying. Tears of joy because, finally! Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsumi is now together.

"I love you so much Akashi-kun.'

"Please do not call me by my family name, Tetsumi. We already have the same family name. You are now my wife. Call me 'Seijuurou' without the prefix."

"You sure demand too many things, don't you Akashi-kun.?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear anything, Mrs. Akashi?"

"Oh fine. 'Seijuurou' it is."

"I love you Seijuurou."

"I as well Tetsumi."

* * *

**_That's a fvcking wrap up guys! The ending kinda sucks right? Please tell me about the feedbacks. This is making me nervous tbh. I'm so sorry. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year weebs and nerds!_**

**_-Saxzer_**


End file.
